My Dark Protector
by Princess Senshi
Summary: With the Bakugan's return to Vestroia, life returns to normal. Four years later, the villain comes back. He promises to protect a certain someone, but is that really his true intention? And his return attracts much more trouble than even he expected...
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Yes, I am revising this story in case you didn't know. And yes I'm still alive. So sorry to those who wanted me dead. I'm just kidding, at least I hpe no one wants me dead... Anyway, the reason I am revising is because I honestly don't know what to do with the ending; I have backd myself up into a corner. I also might change the title becuase I feel it reveals too much, you know what I'm saying? So don't be surprised if one day you get an email alerting you that there is a new chapter for this story you have never even heard of. Okay? Just thought I should warn you.

The changes I made: First and most important change of all, Alice and Masquerade are NOT the same person here. Yes, I thought I should try this. If I don't like it I'll switch back so be aware of constant changes by reading the oh-so-important author's note. Um... Other changes... Lemme see... I forgot. Well, stay tuned to my profile or author's note to find out, okay? I'm sorry for the inconveniences of these changes. Honto ni gomenasai. A thousand pardons. Forgive me. Patawad. Lo siento (I think that's Spanish).

I just hope no one will have their chinchillas track me down and rip me to shreds (*cough* CloneGirl *cough*). Anyway, you should all know the drill by now: I do not own Bakugan or Bakugan: New Vestroia (I don't want to own it) or anything related to the two in any way, shape, or form. Got it? By the way, look I have a horizontal line thing-y now, see? Down there!! Ahem... Er... Moving on...

**

* * *

**

**Prologue (Revised):**

"_There is a time for departure even when there is no certain place to go…"_

She was most certainly aware of that.

She didn't quite understand the quote at first. After all, how could you go if you don't know where you're going? Yet he demonstrated it to her.

Where could he be?

It wasn't fair. He had made all the difference in the world (literally) yet he had to go — quite suddenly and unexpectedly if she might add. No one had said their proper apologies, ― he had changed, after all, so why not? ― proper thanks ― his one decision decided the fate of the world in her view of the matter ― or proper goodbyes.

It couldn't hurt to bring him back, could it? He had changed after all… Even just for a few minutes; just long enough to say everything and anything that needed to be said. Everyone must apologize to him and everyone must thank him.

It doesn't look like destiny intends to do so though.

It seems like the only way her wish could come true was if some other-worldly being suddenly interfered with history or something of the sort.

There was nothing she could do about it; what's done was done.

But still, she couldn't help but wonder: Where could he be?

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you like it! Please review!! No insults, constructive criticism is welcome though.


	2. Shopping Time!

**A 'little' intro: **Silhouettes of various people sat waiting backstage. None knew why they were here, but all of them had received letters to come to this particular place.

A spotlight suddenly came to life from seemingly out of nowhere and directed its glare at a spot down on the stage. The crowd gathered backstage immediately silenced, unsure of what was to happen.

A girl with pumpkin-colored hair dressed in black fell from the sky and landed perfectly but heavily on her feet. Then a purplish-black haired girl dressed in white fell from the sky, landed with bent knees, did a backwards somersault then landed lightly on her feet.

The two blinked at the same time and looked around, as if lost.

"Wow! This is so much more awesome than I thought!" a voice that belonged to neither girls suddenly shouted.

"Um… Hello?" the red-head asked tentatively; Cure Black.

"Oh, of course! How rude of me! I'm the Authoress and what I say goes! And I say do the disclaimer for me!" the voice replied.

"So, the only reason we're here is to say a few words…?" clarified Cure White.

"That's right! Then you're free to go!" the voice answered cheerfully.

"You know we could be fighting the Dark King right now, right? And we don't even belong in Bakugan!" complained Cure Black.

"Yeah, well… I'm the Authoress and what I say goes!"

"It will only take a few seconds… I guess we could do it, Black," said Cure White.

"But… but… ARIENAI!!!" shouted the black clad girl.

"Princess Senshi does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…" began Cure White, magically knowing what to say.

"Or Bakugan: New Vestroia, which she does not want to own, in any way, shape, or form," continued White's counterpart.

"On another note, Princess Senshi will say in the disclaimer if she made major changes to a chapter. She advises you read the chapter if she does change it, because she put foreshadowing which shouldn't be hard to spot if you've read the unrevised chapters."

"Also, she plans on making completely new chapters. More tension and other stuff we don't know… And maybe even a sneak peek at different chapters if she won't be updating for quite a while. THERE, WE SAID IT! LET'S GO!"

And Cure Black grabbed White's arm and dragged her to the glowing and ready-to-go teleporter which appeared out of nowhere.

"There. Quite a long disclaimer, isn't it?" the Authoress addressed those who were actually reading this. "Don't worry; I won't _always _do disclaimers like this. But I'd read it if I were you, I might leave some clues in there. And as Misumi-san and Yukishiro-san somewhat announced earlier, _major changes to this chapter_. I combined it with what used to be the one after this. Well, on with the story."

* * *

The air inside the Misaki's restaurant buzzed with activity. There was chatting everywhere as this particular hour was the busiest and loudest of the day. The chatter and laughter drowned out the sounds from the television on one end of the counter.

It was not enough to drown out Runo's voice however.

"MOM! DAD!" she yelled, startling those who sat near her.

"Yes, sweetie!?" her mother asked in the loudest voice she could muster.

"Can me, Alice and Julie go to the mall after our shift!?"

"Sure," Mrs. Misaki answered.

"Okay. Thanks!" the blunette replied cheerfully.

* * *

Rush hour was finally over. Runo was wiping the tables, her mother was sweeping outside, Julie was sweeping the floor inside, Alice was washing the dishes and Runo's dad was placing the plates back into the cabinets. The only sounds heard was the _squeak _of the wet rag against the semi-filthy tables, the sound of running water and the voices from the news reporters on TV.

"Alice, would you mind turning off the TV?" Runo's dad asked.

"Sure," the red head replied.

Alice reached the counter and was about to press the button when she decided to see if there was anything good on the news.

"_There have been multiple murders in the vicinity lately. It is unknown if the attacks are by the same person or a group of people, since the attacker is always seen with the same clothes. Once spotted, run away at once! It is easy to tell if the person is the murderer because he or she is always we―"_

How depressing. She had changed it to another channel and there was a blur of blue in the picture beside the anchorman which he seemed to be explaining.

"_Recently, a new species of blue bird has been sighted here in Japan. Biologists are currently tracking down one of these elusive creatures ―"_

Alice mumbled, "Why can't people just stop experimenting on these poor animals?"

"That 'bird' doesn't look like a bird to me, Alice," Runo commented, having watched the news behind her.

"I don't know… It _was_ shaped like a bird…" added Julie, having just finished with sweeping.

"Anyway, it's time to shop!"

* * *

Today was a good day indeed. Wardington City had quickly and completely recovered from the attacks it had suffered from Naga and his minions. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

The mall was packed with people enjoying the last few weeks of summer vacation before school started again. Julie was squealing excitedly with hearts in her eyes at the different stores. Soon, all three girls were running; the blunette and red-haired girl trying to catch up with the silver haired one.

"Slow down, Julie! The stores aren't going to get up and walk away! But at the speed you're going, I doubt they'll get far," Runo added in a low voice so that only Alice could hear. They both giggled.

Time always passes by so fast when you're having fun. The very last shop they entered was a swimsuit store. Julie was hoping to squeeze in some beach time before school started.

Alice was watching her two companions strut in different swimsuits. They turned the fitting rooms into some kind of fashion show. It was a good thing there were no boys around. They were already attracting so much attention.

"Alice!" Julie called in a sing-song voice. That was not good.

Minutes later, Alice found herself blushing in a two-piece, mint-green swimsuit with a skirt-like bikini. Due to the insistence of her friends, she bought it.

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call! Ring, ring, ri―!_

"Hello? Oh, Mrs. Misaki!"

Julie and Runo watch their friend nod and answer questions they couldn't hear. Soon, Alice closed her phone and turned to her friends.

"Mrs. Misaki wants us to go get some groceries. She texted me a list."

"Aw man! This was supposed to be our shopping time!" Runo complained loudly.

"I could always do it by myself," Alice suggested.

"Are you sure? We don't want to be a pain," Julie said.

"It's fine. I can handle it. I'll meet you back home, okay?"

"'Kay."

* * *

The street lights were flickering on by the time Alice had finished buying the groceries. There were other people on the street, either rushing home or going to work. But she was in no hurry, it was such a beautiful day outside that she wanted to enjoy it.

While waiting for the traffic light to turn red so she could cross, a breeze blew by and gently ruffled Alice's hair. She shivered. She suddenly felt like she was being watched. She looked around. A middle-aged man in a suit was waiting to cross, a man in a black jacket seemed to be looking at something above Alice's head while at the same time pulling down his hood. A bark alerted Alice that there was a dog panting restlessly beside her and the dog's owner was busy chatting at the phone to even notice that she could now cross the street.

Seeing that nothing was out of the ordinary, Alice shrugged it off and walked across the pedestrian crossing.

Going opposite her way were more businessmen and women with suitcases, a little girl holding her mother's hand and a guy wearing mirror shades and a cap, though some of his blonde hair poked out.

When Alice and the other pedestrians made it safely across and the vehicles continued on their way, she felt that there was now more than one person watching her. She had her head down and quickened her pace.

Moments later, she came upon the shortcut Runo had showed her on her first days here. Desperate to lose the ominous feeling, she turned sharply.

She had only taken a few steps into the alley, however, when she looked up…

…and noticed a dark figure a few meters away blocking the exit, the little light glinting off the mirror shades he wore.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew! Finally done. Ouch… My shoulder hurts… First of all, for those of you who have never read this fic before, don't read any further than this chapter (not until I update at least) because it will get confusing and wouldn't make any sense. Actually, it wouldn't make sense even if you did read this fic before. Trust me, that's how much I changed it. Here's a plan, if you see the chapter title has changed, that means I've updated.

Second, for those of you that don't know, mirror shades are a type of sunglasses that have a reflective coating on the surface, hence the name. I did put a ton of foreshadowing in there. It shouldn't be too hard to spot it if you've read the rest of this fic and pay close attention. If you do happen to spot the foreshadowing, please don't point it out! It's okay to say that you've found it and that you've unraveled the plot, but please don't say anything more!

So… Who is this mirror shades guy!? What does he want!? Why the hell did I change this chapter so much!? Relax, the answers to your questions are going to be in the following chapters… Except for that last question… If you want the original chapter just so you can compare and contrast or just read it for old times sake, I can send it to you if you wish. So, reviews are an Authoress' best friend! (Hope you got that hint there!)


	3. Where is my Hero?

**A/N: **Bakugan does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form, neither does New Vestroia, which I now _want_ to own to change the so-called 'plot'. Read on.

* * *

"Stop!"

Alice was running for her life.

She didn't know what that guy was planning to do with her, but she had a hunch that it can't be good.

When she saw him at that alley, she froze. Then she had decided to try her luck. She unconsciously gripped the basket containing the groceries tighter and casually walked to the other end of the dark alley, despite him blocking her way, hoping that it was just a coincidence that he was there. After all, there was a big chance that it was _just_ a coincidence.

_Yeah, what a coincidence that he's really creepy and happened to block my way out of a dark alley, _a little voice in her mind piped up.

The rust-haired girl shook her head and bravely walked toward the guy, his eyes following her as she closed the distance between them. When she was only a few feet away, she realized that this stranger was standing right in the middle of the narrow alley. She found that she didn't have the courage to go past him.

"Excuse me," she said politely, hoping that her voice didn't betray her inner turmoil.

He didn't respond.

She frowned. Can this guy even see her? Probably not, considering he's wearing sunglasses at night. But then again, she was looking at her. More like _staring._

Should she just go back the other way? Or should she push past him? A war raged within Alice. It would be safer to go back the other way, but she was so close to freedom. Only this stranger stood in the way.

There was something about this stranger… Something about the way he looked at her intently… Alice couldn't place her finger on it, but there was _something._

Throwing all caution to the wind, she turned sideways as to avoid making contact with this person and finally…

She was out of the woods…

Not.

She slowly turned her head to see that he was gripping her upper arm. Tightly.

Acting on instinct, she yanked her arm free and immediately ran.

She had no idea where she was going, only that she wanted to get away from whomever that was.

One problem with not knowing where to go.

As she turned a corner, she bumped into something hard.

She was saved from hitting the concrete ground when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. She felt pain and thought that her arm was about to be ripped from its joint. Then it was over.

She looked up and was about to thank her savior when she saw his face.

Alice screamed.

She was nose-to-beak with a person who had the upper half of his or her face resembling a bird. A horrible bird that she had never seen before and could've lived without seeing it. It had vivid green feathers with black edges and exactly three bright blue feathers on top along with long black feathers that surrounded half of the face that was bird. And from what she could see of this… _creature's_ eye, it was completely black, reflecting her own frightened eyes.

And now here she was. Her lungs and her legs protested, but she ran anyway. Alice turned at every corner and crossed the road when she could. She was only a few blocks away from Runo's house and there was a very busy intersection on the way where she could lose her pursuer.

"Watch it!"

"Ouch!"

"Careful, will ya!"

She pushed past people and mumbled apologies while they glared at her as she rushed past. After what seemed like forever, she was only a few yards from the intersection. She dared to look back and saw that she had not lost the bird-faced creature at all. It was looking straight at her, walking amongst many people.

And the people surrounding the thing were calm.

_Can't they see it?_ thought Alice.

Alice dashed as fast as her tired feet could carry her until a bright light directed its glare in her direction and blinded her.

She looked toward the light and her eyes widened. The lights were soon accompanied by a loud honk and she willed her legs to move, but she remained rooted to the spot.

She closed her eyes to brace herself and waited for the pain to come while the loud screeching of wheels against asphalt reached her ears.

It never came.

Not the pain she was expecting anyway. But then again, it was all a blur.

She felt that something warm wrapped around her and she was lifted off her feet. Next thing she felt was the cold floor colliding against her head and then the rest of her body, then heard a moan of pain.

...She was safe...

....But how...?

When she opened her eyes to find out, things were still not looking good for her.

The guy she had encountered at the alley was standing over her.

_Oh no._

* * *

Darkness.

_Where am I?_

Alice groaned and moved a little and noticed that everything had suddenly become somewhat brighter.

"Alice?" a voice called out, hazy and distant.

She opened her chestnut brown eyes not only to the bright lights above her, but also to the worried stares of her friends.

"Where am I?" she choked.

"You're in the hospital, Alice," Marucho piped up from somewhere near the foot of her bed.

"What happened?"

She turned her head to the voice and saw Dan who looked like he hastily put on his clothes in the dark and had been woken up from a good dream. Probably.

"I…" She didn't really know. "....was hoping that you knew the answer to that..."

Everything seemed to have happen in a flash. Trying to run away from her _pursuers,_ she had crossed the street without even thinking. Sadly, everything that happened _before _that almost-accident _didn't _occur in a flash. The guy in the alley and that bird-faced dude… She shuddered just thinking about it. Just what the hell was suddenly going on?

"How am I still alive?" she wondered out loud. Whoops.

"Huh?" everyone chorused.

Might as well get out with it. "Who... saved me...?" she said, looking at everyone in the room.

The Brawlers looked at each other with the same look on their faces. This time, Marucho responded.

"What are you talking about, Alice?"

"I was pushed out of the car's way---"

"What car????" Dan asked, obviously confused. Everyone was. "Some bystanders just found you collapsed at the edge of the sidewalk."

Now it was Alice's turn to be confused. She could swear there was this car... And the bird-faced dude... The mirror shades guy... But she had to admit, she sounded crazy.

"You must be exhausted, girl. We'll all talk tomorrow, 'kay?" Runo suggested.

_Was _it just exhaustion that made her see things? Hallucinations? Illusions?

Then Alice noticed something. She decided to voice out her question. "Where's Shun?"

Dan replied once again, a hint of irritation and exasperation in his voice. "I've called him like five times already, but he didn't answer. Not even a text message. Must be up in the mountains doing ninja training or something…"

Alice sighed, disappointed. She really was looking forward to see Shun; it had been a while since they last saw each other or heard anything from him.

"Can we go please?" she asked.

"But the doctor said you had to stay," the silver-haired girl replied.

"But I'm fine, really." Alice stood up, much to the dislike of the people surrounding her. She spun around for them to see. "See? I'll live."

After a few minutes of persuading and hesitation, they finally called a doctor to come and check on Alice. The nurse with him shooed her friends away, in a fashion that she had no doubt her friends would describe as rude. And after a few minutes of prodding, poking and asking "Does this hurt?" over and over again, the doctor finally deemed her as 'in good health and free to go' to quote him.

* * *

_Tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap._

What now?

_Tap, tap, tap._

Ugh, how about some peace and quiet?

Alice turned away from the sound and pulled the blanket over her head. It really didn't help.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Enough was enough. Alice quickly looked to the right side of the bed to check if Runo was still asleep. Yup; she didn't think that even a blow horn would wake her up. She got out of bed (it was Runo's turn to sleep on the floor) and went to the window.

She moved the blue, lace curtains out of the way and opened the windows with a protesting creak. Someone really needed to oil those hinges…

Cautiously, took a step out into the small balcony and looked down. Just the sidewalk and occasionally, cars. Left? Nothing. Right? Just a tree. Only one direction left to look…

Up?

Alice's eyes widened as a hand clamped over her mouth.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I know. Ending sucks. Anyway, if you people out there notice misspellings, wrong grammar or punctuation, you're more than welcome to tell me. I don't really read what I write. So yeah, thanks for reading!


	4. His Return and Plans

**A/N:** Hey, guys! I'm back! And don't know when I'll be returning again since school starts for me tomorrow, which is why I'm updating... Ugh, this sucks... I actually have the other chapters finished, but I'm saving them in case I don't write for a while. I'll _try _to post a new chapter every week, but no promises.

Okay, I just want to say a few announcements. Only the first few chapters of this fic (including this chapter and the ones after it) will be majorly changed. When I revise the other chapters, I'll probably just be grammar and spelling errors and stuff... The main reason that I'm changing this fic so much is because I'm planning an epilogue-ish sequel. Also, I don't think the characters are acting in-character... _This chapter combines what used to be chapters 4-6, so I'll be erasing those, and there are major changes in here!_

And like everyone else on this site, I do not own Bakugan. I'm just one of those people who wants to write about what would've happened if I gt my way.

*sigh* Remind me not to write a 40-chapter fic again... It is a pain to revise...

* * *

"Sheesh, do girls have to scream at everything?" a voice complained, clearly irritated.

_That voice… No way…_

Alice abruptly twisted her body and looked behind her, only to have her eyes widen to the size of saucers.

He was wearing three belts, the thickest one loosely around his waist, red and black striped fingerless gloves, black combat boots, the same white coat, with his blonde, spiky hair, the characteristic smirk and of course, the one thing that made sure any one who dared challenge him would remember his name: a dark blue-tinted mask.

Who else? It's…

"…Masquerade…?" Alice gasped, after seemingly an eternity of silence, though in reality was only a few seconds.

"The one and only," he said and bowed, his left foot scraping the floor and his right arm held across his chest. "Long time no see. It's been what? Four years?"

God knows how long she just stood there, staring and gaping at him.

Silence.

Deafening silence.

The next thing Alice knew, he was standing directly in front of her, in very close proximity.

"It's not nice to stare, you know," he simply stated, effectively snapping Alice out of her trance-like state.

But instead, Alice did the opposite of what Masquerade was expecting and hoping her to do ― she moved one step closer. She looked him up and down again, and then looked up at his eyes ― or where she assumed his eyes were. Of course, she couldn't tell anything by looking at the reflection of her own wide and clearly confused chestnut brown eyes. Stupid mask.

After a few more moments of waiting for a response, Alice began to slowly shake her head. "There's no way that you could be back… I must be dreaming — yeah, that's right, dreaming some insane dream… Or maybe Runo's right: I am working too hard and now I'm seeing things," she mumbled. With that she turned her back and walked as far away as the little space would allow her from the 'hallucination.'

The masked teen frowned. He expected her to have a better reaction. Well, this wasn't really bad ― the red-haired girl could have attacked him or have had heart failure ― but this wasn't good either.

Meanwhile, Alice had just finished counting from one to three and opened her eyes to look back at him, disappointment and frustration showing on her face. _Shouldn't things that are not real disappear after counting to three and opening your eyes?_

"It's not gonna work you know," he said with an amused smirk on his face, as if reading her thoughts. "I'm as real as everything around you. The air you breathe, the floor you currently stand on, the cool breeze, the city you live in and the Earth I had _once _helped to destroy… I'm just as real as you are."

This hallucination was making too much sense. Can't the Sandman just let her wake up if this was a dream?

Alice heard a sigh from behind her and then, "I'll be taking my leave, seeing as you don't seem to want me here."

She abruptly turned to see him holding up a black card level to his face. And like everything that's happened today _so far_, she suddenly found herself holding his wrist and him staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Alice realized what she was doing, blushed and quickly took a few steps back. Today was not her day.

If Masquerade wasn't wearing his mask, Alice would have seen him raise his eyebrow.

"Tomorrow at the fountain," was all he said before disappearing in a rain of light.

Alice blinked, sighed and then went back inside.

* * *

The rust-haired girl woke up to the sunlight seeping in through the curtains and the air filled with the singing of birds. She placed a hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn and got up. She smiled as she saw Runo still sleeping soundly.

Alice shivered. She turned her attention to the open window ― no wonder it was a little cold. She closed it and wondered why it was open in the first place anyway.

As she worked her shift in the restaurant, serving food or turning down different guys' offer to go out, she couldn't help but feel she'd forgotten something. But every time she'd come close to remembering, it would slip away. It was as if someone didn't want her to remember. Thinking it was nothing, she shrugged it off.

Somewhere around six in the evening, the rest of the Brawlers all came for a visit.

The rest of the Brawlers minus one.

Alice was, once again, disappointed to see no Shun.

She didn't have time to dwell on that fact as Marucho inquired about her well-being.

"Yeah, what happened anyway, Alice?" Dan questioned and got elbowed hard in the gut by Runo.

"JERK! You don't even know how she is yet!" the blunette preached.

"I'm fine, really," Alice said, a little annoyed about repeating everything. She could handle herself.

"See? She's fine!" Dan yelled back at Runo.

"So what happened?" Julie asked this time.

What should she say? Apparently, the witnesses had only seen her lying on the sidewalk…

"I don't really know. The only thing I remember is that I hit the ground or something and then I woke up in the hospital," she lied. Perhaps it would be best not to make her friends worry when it really could've been nothing.

"Maybe you're just working too hard, Alice," Marucho suggested, concerned.

"I'm sure my parents won't mind if you take a few days off," Runo added.

"What? No, no! You don't have to do that!" Alice insisted. She _needed _to work to get her mind off some troubling things…

"If you say so. Don't hesitate to ask if you want to though," Runo said with a smile and then turned to the other three. "So what brings you all here?"

"Well, I was on my way for a snack…" Dan answered truthfully and received a glare from his girlfriend.

Sensing trouble brewing in the atmosphere, Marucho quickly spoke up. "And then Julie and I just happened to have encountered Dan. His purpose for coming here suddenly gave Julie a great idea. Right, Julie?"

Everyone turned to the said silver-haired girl who was looking out the window with a dazed expression on her face.

"Hello? EARTH TO JULIE! WE'RE TALKING TO YOU!" Runo shouted.

Julie suddenly looked up, as if snapped out of a good daydream. She blinked and her reply didn't really help the situation. "Huh, what?"

"Marucho was just talking about YOUR GREAT IDEA. Geez, where'd you fly off to? The moon?" Runo asked.

"Sorry, but FYI, I was just thinking about my dear Billy…" she replied and then drifted off at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

Runo just rolled her eyes and faced Marucho instead. "So, what's her so-called great idea?"

"I believe the plan is to throw a party a few days before school as a summer celebration of sorts… Everyone's invited," the blonde explained.

"A party?" Dan perked up.

"But there really isn't anything to celebrate," Alice said.

"What!? School's barely a week away! We might as well go out with a BANG!" At the last word, Dan suddenly jumped up on the table and raised his fists in the air, startling the other customers.

"What are you doing? You're going to scare off our customers!" Runo hissed at him.

Dan ignored her and took a deep breath. "YO! LISTEN EVERYONE! PARTY AT THE MARUKURO HOUSEHOLD! WEDNESDAY OF NEXT WEEK! EVERYONE'S INVITED! BRING YOUR FRIENDS AND SPREAD THE WORD!"

Silence.

And then a whole lot of applauding and whooping.

"This is gonna be so awesome!"

"Can't wait!"

"A party!?"

"You can expect me to be there!"

"Cool!"

"But what exactly are we supposed to do, Dan?"

The question made the said brunette look down at Julie, who appeared to have stopped daydreaming when everyone burst into cheers.

"Eh… No clue," he replied sheepishly and hopped down from the table.

"SMOOTH!" Runo yelled.

"Hey! All we have to do is plan! Sheesh, do you have to yell at every little thing!?" Dan complained.

And last night came back to Alice in a rush.

_Sheesh, do girls have to scream at everything?_

_The one and only._

…_I'm just as real as you are._

_I'll be taking my leave, seeing as you don't seem to want me here._

...

....

.......

_Tomorrow at the fountain._

"Oh no!" she cried.

* * *

**A/N: **And since I won't be back for who knows how long... Here's a sneak peek! Doesn't start where I left off though...

* * *

Alice didn't hate or dislike Masquerade in any way at all. But she couldn't really say that she liked him. She couldn't really say they were friends ― definitely not. Her feelings toward him were… What's the word? Neutral. After all, he had suddenly disappeared off the face of the Earth. No one really knew what he was like. How was she to know what his intentions are?

Yet a part of Alice said that she should go meet the former villain. After all, said boy could just be dropping by for a friendly visit. Perhaps he had really reformed. Maybe she'd even find out why and how he was here…How would she know if she didn't go?

And Masquerade wanted her to come… So why not?

The side of Alice that was willing to find the good in others and give people a second chance warred with the side of her that was cautious.

_You're heading straight into trouble._

_No I'm not._

_He's the enemy!_

_Not anymore. If it weren't for him… I don't even want to think about that._

_He could be planning something treacherous!_

_How do you know that?_

_He's the enemy!_

_Not anymore!_

_HE IS THE ENEMY._

_The only way to find out is to meet him!_

And it was a loss for the cautious side.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," Alice declared and hurriedly left, leaving her dumbstruck friends to watch the spot where she once stood.

* * *

**A/N:** That was pretty much a good quarter of the next chappie... So hope you liked both Chapter 3 and the sneak peek! Princess Senshi signing out!


	5. Mind Wars

**A/N: **Hey, I'm back once again! And now I'm stuck revising on Chappie 9 because I rushed the corresponding chapters for it the first time I wrote them... I guess I don't have to delay events but if I don't I'll be rushing... I guess I could always work on other future chappies for other future fics I'm planning since I've been having good ideas for them lately, but that would put me behind schedule for this fic... Oh, dear. Readers, if you also happen to be authors, here is one useful tip: never rush anything, no matter how excited or how full of ideas you are.

You all know the drill by now, I don't own Bakugan or Bakugan: New Vestroia in any way, shape, or form. And major changes in this chappie as I've said before... Oi.

* * *

  
"What should I do? Doushiyou?" she slowly repeated over and over and over.

"…What is Alice talking about…?"

Dan, Runo, Julie and Marucho were staring at their muttering friend.

They were in the midst of planning when Alice had abruptly stood up and cried out. Now she was pacing back and forth the length of the restaurant, muttering and oblivious to the stares she was receiving.

Dan leaned across the table to whisper in Runo's ear. "Maybe you should just force her to take a few days off…"

Runo ignored him and continued to watch her best friend, clearly worried. After a few more moments of hesitation, she cleared her throat and Alice turned to look at her, though she could tell that the Russian girl's mind was somewhere else.

"Doushita no? What's the matter?" Runo asked her.

"Betsuni," the other girl replied quietly, refusing to meet aqua eyes.

It certainly didn't look like nothing to the others. That forced vacation idea was sounding better and better…

Alice didn't hate or dislike Masquerade in any way at all. But she couldn't really say that she liked him. She couldn't really say they were friends ― definitely not. Her feelings toward him were… What's the word? Neutral. After all, he had suddenly disappeared off the face of the Earth. No one really knew what he was like. How was she to know what his intentions are?

Yet a part of Alice said that she should go meet the former villain. After all, said boy could just be dropping by for a friendly visit. Perhaps he had really reformed. Maybe she'd even find out why and how he was here…How would she know if she didn't go?

And Masquerade wanted her to come… So why not?

The side of Alice that was willing to find the good in others and give people a second chance warred with the side of her that was cautious.

_You're heading straight into trouble._

_No I'm not._

_He's the enemy!_

_Not anymore. If it weren't for him… I don't even want to think about that._

_He could be planning something treacherous!_

_How do you know that?_

_He's the enemy!_

_Not anymore!_

_HE IS THE ENEMY._

_The only way to find out is to meet him!_

And it was a loss for the cautious side.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," Alice declared and hurriedly left, leaving her dumbstruck friends to watch the spot where she once stood.

"Fresh air do your magic, please …" murmured Dan, pleading with Shina-Tsu-Hiko, Shina-To-Be, Fūjin and any other Wind God or Goddess that was listening.

***************

Alice was running and she was late.

Well, Masquerade never really mentioned a specific meeting time, but she assumed past seven was very late indeed.

And then she stopped. She realized…

She had no idea where to go.

_Tomorrow at the fountain._

He had not mentioned a specific meeting place either.

Did he honestly forget or was he doing this on purpose?

Mind War II started.

_Ha! You don't even know where he is_.

_Because he didn't say enough information._

_Exactly. He didn't want his plan to be ruined._

_Well, if he really wanted me to come so he could put his 'plan' into action, he would have given me precise details so I would, without doubt, have no trouble coming there. But he didn't, did he? _

Two-to-zero.

But now there was another question: why was he so vague? Did he really just forget? Highly unlikely. There must be a reason… But she just couldn't figure it out.

As she had decided before, you won't know until you go.

And she went.

But a fountain? How many fountains were there in Wardington City? Alice didn't know. She didn't exactly stop to count. There weren't many, but there were enough to make Alice forget some.

Let's see…

The closest one was the fountain in the park. It used to be a popular spot for those who were looking for a good brawl. But Alice had received word thatthere really weren't many people going there anymore since no one had Bakugan anymore. People still went there occasionally though, for the memories and to just enjoy the park really.

And so she went in the direction of the park.

**********

It was deserted.

Of course, that was only to be expected considering the current circumstances.

It was really eerie though. Like some horror movie waiting to happen…

The sun was setting, casting long shadows; the wind was gusting and blowing dead leaves across the ground; the water looked incredibly still despite the wind and the water pouring down from the statue in the middle; the sound of the swings from the playground nearby could be heard in the distance…

Creepy.

Alice looked around.

He wasn't here.

She sighed. Should she look for him? But if Masquerade really wasn't here, she'd be wasting time when she could have already been at where she was supposed to be.

It was worth a shot. No one was else was here anyway… At least it looked that way.

"Masquerade…?" she called out tentatively. "Masquerade! It's me, Alice!"

No answer.

"Masquerade!" she called louder.

Nothing.

She took a deep breath; building up what could possibly her loudest shout.

And just when she was about to let loose, a hand came from behind and covered her mouth.

"Not so loud. I don't think anyone would take it so well if they found out I'm here," a voice whispered close to her ear.

An alarm went off in Alice's head.

_I told you that you were heading straight into trouble! You shouldn't have trusted him!_

_You're not helping!_

The blonde teen stepped in front of Alice and studied her while she in turn looked at him with wide eyes. He let his hand fall back to his side and Alice let out the breath she had been holding.

He tilted his head slightly, still watching Alice. Now he was making her feel self-conscious.

A small smirk curled his lips. "I guess I need to stop doing that."

A few more seconds and Alice's expression changed to one of slight annoyance and fright. More annoyance though. "You _do_ need to stop doing that. You're going to give me a heart attack."

"It's fun," he chuckled. "Anyway, we should go somewhere else…"

And with that he took hold of her arm and began to walk, Alice trailing him reluctantly.

* * *

**A/N: **No sneak peek this time because I realized it took a good chunk out of this chappie... Shouldn't be too long before things start getting interesting. Just give me a few weeks to dig up my brain, do various school work and sculpt my dear Shaymin, Piplup, and Ryuu no Shounen (Dragon Boy). Besides revising stories, balance in sculpting is also a pain. It's fun making a mess though. d(^-^)b


	6. Confusing Truth or Lies?

**A/N: **Hi again, everyone! I'm sorry that I didn't update, but I was buried under a ton of art projects! Hontou ni gomen ne! I'll upload the next chappie tomorrow, don't let me forget! And before I forget, this chapter is intentionally confusing. So, don't be too hard on yourselves if nothing makes sense, 'kay? And as usual, I do not own Bakugan or anything related to it in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

  
Inside the red head's mind, not only were the alarms going off, but now a dozen sirens were as well. Oh, and don't forget her racing heartbeat.

_This is a bit of a problem… Alone with Masquerade…_

Alice was a little flushed. She'd never been held by a guy in any way before (there was that one time with a certain someone)… She'd never held hands, hugged a guy, and much less gone out on a date! A lot of boys would pluck up their courage and ask her to go out with them, but she politely turned them down. No one in particular had caught her eye except for…

Shun.

It really was because of the way the ninja did what he thought was right. It was true that sometimes he was wrong, and he refused help even when he needed it, but he did it with the best interests at heart. And after one day, he listened to his friends more often.

He seemed to listen to Alice more though.

And then she fell back to reality as Masquerade tugged on her arm. Did he even know the meaning of 'personal bubble' or 'keep your hands to yourself?'

"Hurry up," he said impatiently and tugged on her arm once again, a little harder this time.

"Wait."

Alice stopped and Masquerade followed suit; he didn't let go of her or look back though.

"What?" he snapped.

How to put it… "Well, why can't we just stay here? No one's around anyway."

There was tension hanging in the air as he regarded the red-haired girl for a moment and she looked down, unsure of what to do.

"You don't trust me," he suddenly said ― a statement and not a question.

Alice's head snapped back up and looked at Masquerade with frantic eyes. She looked directly at him but only saw her own panic-stricken orbs. "No! That's not true!" Was she really so easy to read?

"I understand," he replied, wearing that same unreadable expression he almost always wore. "Looks like it's going to be harder to earn your trust, it seems."

He finally let go and moved to sit on the edge of the fountain; his right leg up and his left side visible to Alice. He arranged his coat so it doesn't dip into the water and looked back at her, and then gestured to the spot in front of him.

"Unless you'd rather stand, fine by me," he said, slightly offended but more irritated.

Tentatively, Alice sat down on the edge of the fountain. True: she didn't sit all the way on the other side from Masquerade, but she sat so far away from him that you would have thought the two didn't know each other at all if it weren't for the fact that they were facing each other.

Masquerade rolled his eyes under the mask. He groaned, "I swear I don't bite, Alice."

Alice smiled and scooted a little closer, hands folded on her lap.

"I assume you must have a lot of questions for me," he said.

"What are you doing here? What do you want? _How _are you here?" Alice immediately blurted out.

"Whoa, what is this? Twenty questions? Slow down," he suggested, pretending to be overwhelmed. "I swear I'll answer your questions with the truth and without lies."

Alice narrowed her eyes, suspicious and he raised his right hand.

"_I will_. You have my word. Now, as for your first question: I'm here because I choose to be, and also because of the fact that I'm bored," he responded. "I really don't have anything to do… I believe that also somewhat answers your second question. But anyway, I'm just here to get… updated on what's happening around here."

"Wouldn't you already know?" Alice asked, once again suspicious.

"Alice, dear, I just got back from…" He trailed off.

"_From?"_ she pressed.

"From oblivion," he replied calmly. "It goes both ways."

Now it was Alice's turn to raise her eyebrow. She wasn't expecting _that. _"Wha… Never mind. I think it'd be better if I didn't know."

"Probably would. It would only make things more complicated. It's unnecessary information. Next question please."

"Where have you been?"

"Here and there."

The Russian glared.

"What? I'm telling the truth. I really have been here or somewhere near without even knowing it," he answered.

What? He wasn't making any sense at all.

"You're not making any sense at all."

"I know. I swore I wouldn't tell lies and that I'd tell the truth, but I don't recall saying that I'd tell you the truth in its entirety," he reminded her, quite smug.

Alice thought about it and it dawned on her that he was right— he wouldn't tell lies but he didn't say he'd tell _all_ of the truth. Stupid loopholes. She should've known he'd do this.

"Besides, sometimes what is the truth and what is supposed to make sense doesn't make sense at all and is more confusing than what doesn't make sense."

Wha…

"I must've given you a lot to think about. Nothing you can't figure out though," he said with a… a… a real smile???

Alice blinked. Sure enough, it was still there. She studied him closely.

He had a small smile on his face. Not a smirk that was up to no good or a grin that was clearly hiding something, but a small, reassuring and good-natured smile… She knew that he was withholding information from her, but for some reason, it made her think that he was doing it… without malice? Well, whatever it was, the smile was lacking what his smirks and grins had.

And _that_ didn't make any sense at all.

And then everything connected with a small _click_.

A _click _that the masked teen across from her seemed to have heard, for his smile grew infinitesimally bigger.

Did he really want her to figure it out? But why?

If he wanted her to figure it out, why not just make it easy and tell her straight out? And if he made sure that there was a _very small _possibility that she wouldn't figure out, what was the reason that he might not have wanted Alice to figure it out?

Her head was spinning. She wanted to voice out all her questions — she wanted answers. But the only question that escaped her lips was…

"Why me?"

He seemed to have thought about it for a few seconds because his smile disappeared, but then it came back, and he answered without hesitation.

"Because you're the first person to come to mind."

Alice blushed and looked away with a tiny smile on her face. What did he mean by that? Why was she of all people the first person to come to his mind? Well, it made Alice happy nonetheless…

Meanwhile, Masquerade had suddenly stood up and looked around; the smile disappeared from his face and was replaced by a serious expression.

Stars now dotted the completely dark sky, the forest on one side looked ominous, and the only thing lighting the area were the lights coming from under the water of the fountain.

"Alice, you should go," he decided without looking at the thinking girl.

Alice suddenly looked back up at him, surprised that he had moved from his spot beside her.

He took her by the wrists and helped her up to her feet. "Be careful on the way home. The city can be dangerous, especially at night."

Alice just looked at him, confused.

"Don't you watch the news?" he asked, a subtle tone of incredulity in his voice. "Never mind."

He pulled her toward the way she came and then let go of her wrist. She looked back at him and he gave her a small push, indicating her to get going.

"But—"

"Think about what I've told you, but don't over think it. You don't need to look far for answers."

"Masquerade…"

"That's all I ask, Alice."

He gave her one last push and she finally walked. She looked around; the park certainly didn't seem very friendly at night. It looked like there could be something lurking in every shadow.

And then she remembered that he hadn't answered the question she wanted the most to be answered.

She turned back around, but saw that there was no blonde masked teen standing there.

**

* * *

A/N: **Confusing? Good. Not confusing? Eh, at least I tried. Liked it? Review. XD Just joking. Sayonara!


	7. It's nice to have BFF's

**A/N: **Hello peoples!! Hope you enjoyed last chapter and enjoy this one too!! **(^-^)** I finally have a plot!! REJOICE!!!!! How I'm going to incorporate it into the story I have no clue!!!! **(^.^') **I'm winging it!! **FYI:** I have now returned Masky to CloneGirl-chan and I will have someone like Masky do the disclaimer for me. Someone like Masky or an alter ego of moi… Maybe both… I'm still thinking about it… *Says absentmindedly* I do not own Bakugan, just the plot.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Skipping the rest of the walk home and when Alice gets back and Runo and her parents are all worried because I'm too lazy to write it and it's not important…_

I lay on my make-shift bed, my mind too busy to sleep. Runo fell asleep hours ago. _In love with Masquerade… Could it be? But what's so wrong about that? Everything!! I mean he worked for Naga and helped to destroy Vestroia and Earth!! But he did help us save both… If he hadn't let me be… him, Dan and Drago would probably be dead. And he is keeping me safe. But why should it be enough!? It shouldn't be!! I shouldn't even be talking to him after all he's done… Well, it won't hurt to give him a second chance. Ugh… I'm going to get a headache. But I can't just ignore this. What if my friends find out about Masquerade and that I've known all this time? What will they think of me?_ I sighed and turned to the windows and looked at the full moon. _Maybe I should tell someone… But who? Not Julie, she won't be able to keep a secret that big. Dan, maybe? But I don't know for sure how he'll react. Shun? He can keep a secret but it's Masquerade, he'll think he's up to something. Marucho? Maybe, I don't know how he'll react either. That leaves Runo… But she doesn't like Masquerade too much. After all, he sent Dan and Drago to the Doom Dimension. But I don't have a choice… Besides, she's my best friend and she'll get suspicious sooner or later. But just in case, I'll be real subtle about it. Yes, that's what I'll do._ With some sort of solution to my problem I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_Skipping her usual routine at the restaurant, let's go to the part when it's after her shift…_

Runo was surfing the net and I was on her bed reading the book I was reading a few days ago, but I couldn't really concentrate on it. _Just be vague. She won't press you if you really don't want to tell. But being me, she won't have to if I break first._

"Runo?" I said.

"Yeah, Alice?"

"We can talk about anything right?"

"Sure, Alice!! We're BFFs after all!!" she reminded me.

"Well there's this guy…" I started but I didn't need to go any further.

"Let me guess, you might be in love with him," and her face brightened up.

"Well, yeah…"

"So go for it!! Ask him out!! Tell him how you feel!! Or is there something more? Does he already have a girlfriend? Afraid he doesn't like you back?" she interrogated.

"A little bit more complicated than that. You see, he did something terrible the first few days I knew him. Not directly to me, but it was still horrible. But then he helped me, saved me you know." I explained.

"Go on" she told me.

"It doesn't feel right to be in love with him. I mean I guess after he helped me, he redeemed himself. I think… Well in my eyes at least, but it's like there's something missing." I sighed.

"Well… It feels like there's something missing right? Maybe we should try guessing," she suggested.

"It's worth a shot," I agreed.

"Is it because it seems impossible that you fall in love with this guy?" she started.

"Possibly."

"How about… Um… This guy's like a total jerk but you don't know why you're falling in love with him?" she posed.

"Maybe…"

"I need a solid answer, Alice. Yes or no." Runo pressed. "Missing huh… Maybe you're looking for something… Is it maybe a combination of all these things and you need someone's approval? And because of the good and bad things he's done, you're afraid that if you tell the person you need approval from, that they'll get mad at you?"

I suddenly jumped up at this and startled Runo. "That's it!!! Approval!! I'm afraid they won't accept him!!"

"They???" Runo queried.

I froze realizing my slip-up. "Well, I… Um... It's," I stammered.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me, Alice." Runo assured me.

I immediately relaxed and fell back onto the bed. "Thanks, Runo."

"No problem, Alice. But I'm curious... Who's this bad boy that's made you fall in love with him?" she questioned teasingly.

I was silent and she picked up quickly. "You don't need to tell me, if you don't want to." she reminded me and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Runo, really… Thank you," I said and hugged her tight.

"Suffocating me, Alice." she breathed out.

"Oh sorry," I apologized.

"Just joking!!" she clarified and we both laughed.

A few minutes of laughing and chatting that I decided to push my luck since everything was going so well.

"Runo, question out of the blue. Don't get mad at me alright. But, what do you think about Masquerade?" I asked cautiously.

She immediately stopped laughing and turned to me. "Why'd you ask?"

"Just simply curious I guess."

"Well… He worked for Naga, but then he helped us save both Earth and Vestroia. If he hadn't, Dan and Drago never would have made it past Centurior and Druman. I'm thankful for that, and he risked his life too… I _**hate **_to admit it but that was very admirable of him," she thought out loud.

"So… You're fine with him then??" I pressed.

"Yeah!! I mean there's no reason to be mad at him!! I'm fine with him unless he gets all evil again," she decided.

"Yeah, I guess there is no reason to be mad at him." I agreed.

And with that we both went to bed, well I'm assuming Runo did. _Runo's okay with Masquerade, but what about the other Brawlers? And what would Masquerade himself think about that? _I wondered before drifting off to sleep.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**A/N:** Well, Alice solved part of the problem… Or problems… If you're confused, don't be afraid to PM me and ask!! I'll be happy to clarify it for you. I'm so sorry there's no Masquerade in this chapter!!! Hope you liked it! Please review!! But **no **insults!!


	8. Party and Farewells

**A/N: **Hello peoples!! Thank you for reading and waiting by the way!! I now have someone to say the disclaimer for me!! Everyone meet Akeisha!! (Akeisha: Hi everyone!!) Hope you enjoy this chapter!! By the way, Runo comes back in episode 10: Surprise Visitor!! of New Vestroia. The episode title _was _rumored to be Ego as Big as a Bakugan.  I think…

**Disclaimer:**

_Kisara:_ Please say the disclaimer Akeisha-chan!!

_Akeisha: _What's in it for me??

_Kisara:_ Um… Shun???

_Akeisha:_ … SHUN!?!?!?

_Kisara:_ Um… Well…

_Akeisha:_ I LOVE Shun!!!

_Kisara:_ Well… Ok, you can have Shun if you say the disclaimer.

_Akeisha:_ Kisara-chan does not own Bakugan, just the plot perhaps OCs!!!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Okay 3 days have passed, I think… Let's skip to the party!!_

Marucho's limousine picked up all of the Brawlers and their parents. We decided the party was too big just for us Brawlers, so we included our parents and Klaus, Chan, Komba, Billy, Christopher, Julio, Joe, the JJ Dolls, Shuji, Nene, and Akira. Pretty much every Brawler we know went to the party.

_At the party…_

Marucho's living room was filled with chatting adults and teens. There was a ton of food, which Dan eagerly devoured. The JJ Dolls sang as a favor for Marucho, thanks for saving their lives almost a year ago. In other words, it was loud and fun.

Runo was shouting at Dan about his table manners, Marucho got a peck on the cheek from the JJ Dolls yet again, Julie was with Billy…. somewhere… Joe and Chan were flirting with each other by the blush on their faces, and the parents had a room to themselves.

I greeted anyone and everyone I knew. I had almost forgotten about my problems in the midst of the party. The boys were all in a corner of the room talking about who knows what. And the girls were in the opposite corner chatting about make-up, fashion, and of course… Boys…

I just stood there listening to the conversations and sometimes commenting myself. I was spacing out, not hearing a voice calling out to me several times until… _ALICE!!!!!_ And I stood straighter than usual, startled. Knowing Masquerade wouldn't show up somewhere public, I tried to talk to him through the mind link. _Masquerade?? _I asked in my mind. _Why? Were you expecting someone else to talk in your mind?_ He replied sarcastically. _Having fun?_ he asked coldly. I sighed, I was used to his behavior by now.

_I see everyone you know is here, _he stated. _How did you?_ I began. _I can see and feel everything you do if I want, Alice. And it works both ways,_ he explained.

I decided to walk outside to Marucho's garden in case Masquerade says something that surprised me. Didn't want to get anyone suspicious, after all. Then I panicked as a horrible idea crossed my mind. If Masquerade could see and feel everything I do, would he able to read my mind? Sensing my panic Masquerade asked, _Is something wrong, Alice?_ I struggled to regain my composure and assured him, _No, nothing. _I could feel his suspicion but he let it slide. It didn't seem like Masquerade could read my thoughts, but then again he was good at keeping secrets. _Aren't you going to show yourself?_ I asked him. _No, too risky, _he said flatly. _Is there something you want to tell me? _I questioned him. _I just have nothing to do at the moment, that's all._

"What are you doing out here, Alice?" a quiet voice asked.

I turned around and sure enough there was Shun, standing a couple of feet away from me. "Hi, Shun." _I'll talk to you later, Alice._ And as Masquerade said this I felt his annoyance and then nothing.

"Hello, Alice. You didn't answer my question," he chuckled and walked towards where I am.

What he said not only reminded me of his question but also of a certain masked boy. _Who may very well be watching us,_ I thought firmly. In case Masquerade was watching and listening, that could have been a warning. _Not that he listens to me, _I added.

"Nothing really, just looking up at the moon and the stars," I answered. It wasn't a complete lie; I was looking up at the sky while talking to Masky in my mind. _Masky? Since when did I have a nickname for him? I wonder how he'll react to _that.

"They are beautiful tonight," Shun stated. "You're going back to Moscow tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. I am," I responded sadly.

"Hey, we'll visit you in Marucho's jet," he assured me and I smiled. "Let's go inside, before it gets too cold."

_The day after the party…_

I couldn't stand to see everyone crying like that just because I was leaving. In the end almost everyone was crying. We'd promised each other we'd visit though. It had been an hour since I boarded the plane and it was exhausting. After the party I had to pack all my stuff into my luggage and then wake up early to get ready and catch my flight. That and Masquerade wasn't exactly the best traveling companion…

Oddly, he wasn't too bad, he actually kept me from getting lonely. Talking to me about what he does when I'm not with him, where he goes, all that. But for all the times he's being nice to me, he takes it all back by annoying me.

_Can you please stop humming? _I asked Masquerade as politely as I could. He was humming "Hero" by Nickelback. Not that I didn't like Nickelback, but now wasn't the time to hum. Not when you have a huge headache. _Unless there's something else to do, no,_ he replied.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**A/N:** Hoped you like this chapter!! Oh, and please go to my profile and vote on the poll!! It's very important to this fic!! Anyways… See y'all next time!!


	9. Interrogation

**A/N: **It is official!!! Runo, Alice, and Julie will be coming back in episode 10 of New Vestroia!!! REJOICE!! The girls are back!! It's mostly just Runo though… Anyway, Akeisha is too busy with her Shun to say the disclaimer. So, I do not own Bakugan, just the plot. *sigh*

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

_Okay, Alice just got off the plane and is waiting for her grandfather at the airport…_

**Alice's POV:**

"I don't think anyone would wake me up if I happen to fall asleep here, but the problem is the airport's too noisy," I complained to myself. _Try to sleep, Alice. I'll wake you up if I see your grandfather, _Masquerade assured me.

"Well, ok. Thanks, Masquerade." And I leaned back on my seat, closed my eyes, and relaxed.

**Masquerade's POV:**

I watched her sleep for what seemed like forever. She looked so peaceful, without a care in the world.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME!!!! *Sigh* I'll just go along with whatever's going to happen to me. It seems harder to resist anyway… Not like there's anything I could do about it. Alice is so beautiful, and staring into those chocolate brown eyes makes me want to melt. That and she's so nice to me, even after I caused her so much pain. How she manages to be nice to me after all that is beyond me._

_Why I'm being friends with her though, is a completely different story not even I know about…_

_Wait a minute, lab coat, gray hair… Yup, it's Dr. Michael. I hate to wake Alice up, she needs her rest, but I promised her I will. The old man just couldn't get a better flight schedule can't he?_

_Alice, wake up…_ I said gently. _Dr. Michael is here. _

**Alice's POV:**

In a matter of seconds I opened my eyes to Masky's voice and the bright lights and noises of the airport. _Masky??_ he questioned me. _I, uh… _Whoops, this can't be good. _We'll talk later, Dr. Michael is here._

With that I faced forward and saw my grandfather approaching me.

"Grandfather!!" I called and ran toward him and hugged him.

He hugged me back and asked, "How have you been, Alice?"

"I've been great, Grandfather." With an unexpected but pleasant surprise.

"I imagine you must be tired, let's go home." he invited me.

_One hour later…_

"Go to your room and rest, Alice. I'll call you when it's time for lunch," he suggested.

I headed for my room with my luggage. But surprise, surprise, Masquerade was already there sitting on my bed.

"Need help with those?" he asked politely.

"Um… Yes, please." I replied. I was used to his _rude and mean _Masquerade, not this _new and nice_ Masquerade who seems to show himself at random times.

"So… Masky?" he pressed me.

"Uh… Well…" I said fumbling for an excuse.

"Very well. You may call me Masky if it makes it easier for you. Just don't call me that in front of other people." he said defeatedly. (If defeatedly is even a word)

"Ok…" was my only response. I am officially confused now.

Then I remembered the nightmare I had just before Masquerade appeared. _How did I forget that!? But he doesn't seem to need help at all…_

I looked at him to find him staring at me and I turned back around. I was blushing. _I'm in my room, alone with a boy. And not just a boy, Masquerade. Whom I might be in love with… *Sigh* Should I tell him how I feel?_

"Alice, you've been spacing out a lot lately. Is something bothering you?" he asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. Really," I assured him.

"Alice…" he began.

"Really, there's no need to worry."

"You know you can't hide anything from me," he reminded me.

I turned around and he was standing right there, staring me down. I backed up until I bumped into the wall. He held my wrists and I tugged to make him let go, but his grip was too tight.

"Alice, look at me."

I refused to look at him. I tried to squirm my hand away but he wouldn't budge. Now I was afraid of him.

"M-masquerade, p-please…"

"Do you want me to let go?"

I nodded and my wrists were free.

"Did you really think I'd hurt you?" he asked with a strangely mocking tone.

I stayed quiet. _Did I think Masquerade would hurt me? Well, maybe before when he was working with Naga. Now, I'm not so sure… He said he'll protect me, but he never said he won't hurt me himself…_

"Alice, lunch is ready!!!" my grandfather called.

"I-I have t-to go," I said hastily and practically ran out the room.

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

**A/N: **Sorry I had to end it like this. But I have to before my laptop runs out of power! I can't find my charger!! (Akeisha: If she cleaned her room, she wouldn't be having this problem right now.) Oooohhh, so you have tome for your Shun and to insult me but not to say the disclaimer, Akeisha?? Hope you like the last chapter and this one!! Please review!! Criticism and tips welcome but no insults!! Tootles!! Get back here, Akeisha!! **(.)**


	10. Strangers in the Shadows

**A/N: **Hello peoples!!! Hope you enjoyed last chapter and this one!! And I have finally figured out how to incorporate the plot into this story!!! **(^o^)** Anyway… Akeisha!!!

**Disclaimer:**

_Akeisha:_ Do I have to say the disclaimer?

_Kisara: _Of course, you were created for that sole purpose and to be my conscience.

_Akeisha: _I think you spelled conscience wrong.

_Kisara:_ If I spelled it wrong, you did too. But I couldn't possibly have, because I, Kisara the BEWD, am perfect at spelling.

_Akeisha:_ …

_Kisara: _… Wait a second… Hey!! Stop changing the subject!!

_Akeisha: _I thought you'd never catch up. HA! Kisara does not own Bakugan, only the

plot and beautiful me…

_Kisara:_ **(-.-')…**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Finally being able to talk to my grandfather made me cheerful. We talked about the Brawlers, and what I've been up to. School for me starts in 2 days. Usually, going to school won't be a good thing. But for me and the situation I'm in, I can't wait to get to school. I'd probably get lonely without Runo and the others, so I could make new friends there and meet old ones I haven't spoken to since I left Moscow for Wardington. That and I don't think I want to spend a whole lot of time with Masquerade after what just happened.

After lunch, I was scared of going back to my room knowing Masquerade might be there waiting to interrogate me. So instead of going to my room, I went outside to our garden.

It was summer, so a lot of the flowers in bloom. I sat under the shade of a maple tree near the pond. There wasn't really much to do, but being out here was so relaxing. I watched the pond and noticed something was swimming in the water. I cupped my hands and put it into the water, but as my hands were about to close, it slipped out.

I tried once, twice, three times but I still couldn't catch it. I looked closer and saw that it was a minnow, a little smaller than an apple seed.

I gave up trying to catch the tiny minnow and lay on my back, watching the leaves blow away with the breeze and pretty soon I drifted off to sleep.

**Third Person POV:**

Unbeknownst to Alice, her every move was being watched by a 2 pairs of eyes in the shadows surrounding her.

**Mysterious POV:**

There she was sleeping so innocently, completely oblivious to her upcoming fate. I despised her because of everything she is and everything she has. _I _want what she has. And I couldn't care less who she is if it weren't for _him._ She was the one he protected with all his life…

"Will you stop sulking and get back to what we're supposed to be doing? Whatever it is… What _are _we doing here anyway?" he complained.

"Shut up! We can't wake her!!" I reminded him. People think it's fun to be a genius. What they don't know is what an annoyance it is to deal with all the idiots in the world.

"If you tell me what we're supposed to be doing, I will!"

I just rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"We could be taking over the world by now!! But noooooo!! You just had to waste your time on them. I told you to get away from him. But nooooooo!!! You didn't listen that time either!! If you listen to me, we wouldn't be in this situation!!" he ranted on and on.

He thought his life was bad. Mine was hell on Earth. He has a point though. Just because he saved me, doesn't mean he liked me. But instead I wasted my time trying to get his affection. _Ugh… This is so frustrating!! _But even after what he put me through, I still couldn't help wanting him for myself. Where is he anyway!?!? He could at least make it worth coming here by showing himself!!

"Fine!! We'll leave. Nothing worth watching here now that I have what I need," I replied.

"If you told me what you needed, we wouldn't have took this long!!"

_Ugh, brothers…_

**Masquerade's POV:**

_Huh… Alice was actually afraid of me, I could see it in her eyes. She was truly frightened. I should probably go to her and apologize, but she'll just run away from me. She needs time alone, it would explain why she's not here right now. Better go and make sure she's alright. Ugh... I need a new job…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **I'm finally getting somewhere!! Hope you liked it! Please review!! No insults!!


	11. Unexpected Surprises

**A/N: **Hello!! Just thought I'd warn you, that when I write about kissing and romantic relationships and whatnot, I will probably suck. I lack in romantic history and boyfriends… So yeah… **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! **Really sorry. I offer my sincerest apologies. Gomenasai… Sumimasen… All I can promise is I'll try my best. By the way… Italics are now someone's thoughts or dreams.

**Disclaimer:**

_Akeisha_: Because I feel pity for my creator… I will say the disclaimer without a fight. Kisara, the one who lacks boyfriends and romantic history, does not own Bakugan.

_Kisara_: I don't care about not having a boyfriend or relationships, but I'm worried about this fic… **ToT**

*********************************

**Alice's POV:**

I woke up from my nap at dusk. It was getting cold, so I went inside. Even after relaxing and taking a nap in the garden, my fright for the blonde masked boy still remained.

I tip-toed back to my room, careful not to alert Mask-I mean Masquerade of my presence. I peeked inside my room to check if Masquerade was there. I breathed a sigh of relief, it was empty.

I told my grandfather that I was too full to eat dinner. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't true either. I just didn't feel like eating. Grandfather would probably notice my behavior and question me about it too. Masquerade was already enough of a problem. And most of my questions about him remain unanswered!!

I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. Things weren't exactly going well for me… I looked up at the ceiling as if the answers were written there. _If only it were that easy… _The moon was the last thing I saw before being succumbed by sleep.

_I was in the meadow, the same meadow where Masquerade said goodbye to me. There was something different though… It wasn't peaceful despite its looks, there was a certain air of… malevolence? It's faint, but there just the same._

"_Alice…"_

_I turned and saw him standing across from me, like almost a year ago…_

"_Masquerade? What's happening?" I asked him confusedly._

"_I must leave. Goodbye, Alice." _

"_Wait!! Where are you going? Why are you going?" I kept asking him, but not once did he look at me directly._

_Then suddenly, everything went black. I tried to reach for him, but I never got any closer. He turned his back on me, and started walking away until I couldn't see him anymore. I was all alone… I sank to my knees and began crying my eyes out for seconds, minutes, hours… I don't know._

"_Alice!! Wake up!! ALICE!!!" A faint voice called in the distance. It steadily grew louder and I realized the voice was familiar to me, but I couldn't say exactly whose it was._

"ALICE!!! Please wake up!" Someone shouted and I could feel someone shaking me. "ALICE!!"

I was jolted awake and I immediately sat up. Masquerade sat staring at me and was gripping both of my arms then let go.

"Alice, are you alright?" he asked sounding alarmed.

I looked at the clock and found out it was 2 am. My face felt wet with tears, and I realized I was crying because of my dream… Or more appropriately, nightmare.

"M-Masquer-rade?" I asked shakily.

"You've been crying and thrashing in your sleep for 5 minutes now. What happened?" he asked again sounding worried.

"N-nightmare," was all I could say.

"Wha-"

That was all he could say before I hugged him tightly, shocking him.

"A-alice… W-what are you…" Now it was his turn to stammer.

"Masquerade... Oh, Masquerade…" I sobbed onto his chest.

"Stop crying, Alice. Please. Everything's fine," he assured me.

I looked up at him and he held me closer. I laid my head against him and tried to calm down. Everything that was happening was weird… Masquerade was worried about me and he's comforting me. But I don't care, it made me feel safe…_Oh my gosh, I really do love Masquerade… So this is what it feels like… If I_ _didn't love him, I wouldn't be worried about him leaving me. It's too bad he doesn't feel the same way for me._

"Alice?" he asked hesitantly.

I let him go from my embrace and studied him. It's clear he's pretty confused, but he still looked worried.

"I'm fine now," I assured him, but he still looked at me skeptically. "I am. Thank you, Masquerade."

"Thank you? For what?" he whispered.

"For being a shoulder to cry on. Sometimes you don't need to say anything to make someone feel better," I explained.

"I'm just glad you're alright," he admitted, his voice barely above a whisper.

I wanted to know how it felt like, even if it was just for a few seconds. I didn't know how he'll react to it, but still. I'd rather get hurt knowing I'd tried, rather than not knowing how it feels at all. How he's been acting tonight gave me a burst of confidence. Without giving it a second thought, I inched closer to him, and placed my hands on either side of his face making him jump back a little bit. I leaned in closer and closed the few inches between us until I felt my lips make contact with his… The butterflies in my stomach that were always there every time I was with Masquerade started fluttering wildly and my heart pounded against my rib cage.

I made the kiss a little deeper and my arms placed themselves around his neck. This felt so nice and right… Masquerade would probably never talk to me much less protect me after this, but right now all I cared about was this sensation inside of me. What surprised me was that he didn't pull away, just sat there shocked. What surprised me even _more,_ was that he started kissing me back and he wrapped _his _arms around my waist…

**********************************

**A/N: **I just made up that scene as I went, then edited. That was interesting… **DON'T KILL ME!!! **Anyway… Wonder what Masky thinks about this… Please review, tips and advice welcome…


	12. What to do? What to say?

**A/N: **Hi!! If last chapter sucked, I'm really sorry! Gomenasai!! Anyway… Hope you like this chapter! I'm too worried about last chapter to make anyone do the disclaimer so, I do not own Bakugan. Just the plot and perhaps some OCs.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Masquerade's POV:**

5 minutes ago, I was just sitting quietly in a corner of Alice's room, making sure nothing bad happened to her. Then suddenly she started thrashing and crying in her sleep. I tried to wake her up, sometimes getting hit by her flailing arms. Then to my relief, her eyes started to flutter open.

What kind of nightmare she had, I don't know. But she seems pretty shook up, so much she was crying about it. Next thing, she suddenly hugged me! Like I was going to disappear or something. Not knowing what to do, I just let her cry herself out until she was alright. I felt bad for Alice… _I seriously need a new job…_

Then 5 minutes later, 3 words: WHAT THE HECK!!!! She held my face which caused me to get nervous. Then she leaned in and I closed my eyes, not sure what would happen. In a few seconds, I felt her warm and soft lips press against mine. Her kiss was so gentle… While I was sitting there dumbstruck, she deepened the kiss and placed her arms around my neck. _This certainly wasn't what I thought would happen… Not that I'm complaining…_

There was this growing feeling inside of me, something I've never felt before… And I _liked_ this feeling_. _I liked the fact that Alice was kissing me. A smirk was forming on my lips and I was unable to resist. I was kissing Alice back passionately and I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her closer.

_What are you doing!? You just ruined your reputation! YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY AN IDIOT!!! But this feels strangely nice… NO!!! STOP kissing her!! _But then again, who wants to listen to a voice that insults you and keeps you from happiness? Not me.

Minutes later, I slowly broke the kiss for air. Alice was staring at me with wide eyes and I looked away, not knowing what to tell her. My face felt warmer than usual. It's a good thing I'm wearing a mask and it's too dark for her to see.

"Masquerade…" she began. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

I turned back to her and lightly traced my finger along her cheek and she shivered._ Pretty obvious she's blushing. _"It's fine," I said quietly. Which wasn't a lie considering I really didn't mind. _I actually enjoyed the kiss…_

"Go back to sleep, Alice. We might wake someone up," I murmured not wanting to talk about what had just happened and pushed her down gently back on her bed.

All was silent and I turned to leave.

"Masquerade!" she called after me.

**Alice's POV:**

"Please don't go…" I begged. I don't think I can stand seeing him leave after that kiss, even if I will see him tomorrow. _*Sigh* What am I going to do now? I shouldn't have kissed him in the first place… He's such a good kisser though._

"We'll talk tomorrow, Alice" he said with finality. Then added more softly, "I'll stay if you go to sleep."

I smiled as he walked back and sat on top of the covers of my bed. _At least he's not angry… for now… He's probably going to yell at me tomorrow. Better enjoy the calm before the storm while it lasts._

I laid my head on my pillow and faced the opposite direction, away from Masky. I secretly wished I could rewind everything that just happened. And unconsciously my fingers gently touched my lips before falling asleep.

**Masquerade's POV:**

_Hours later…_

I watched Alice in her restful sleep. _No more nightmares… Good…_ Absentmindedly, I brushed away a few strands of hair that fell onto her face. _Those were the best moments of my existence…_

But the question was: Why _did _she kiss me? Maybe she's just toying with me or something… Yeah, that's definitely it. But more importantly, why did I _enjoy _the kiss? _Great… More questions… My life just can't be easy and clear for once can't it? _Sometimes, no matter how much it insults you, it's wise to listen to the voice inside your head and do as it says. _Sure, just listen to a voice inside your head. Like it when a random girl kisses you… well, not- so random I guess. Act nice to the same not-so random girl…Swear to protect the same not-so random girl. There could only be one reason behind this… I'M GOING DELIRIOUS!!! But then again, if going delirious makes me this happy doing all these things… WHO CARES!? I mean, I deserve happiness too right?_

One more problem though: how am I going to explain my behavior to Alice!? I'll just pretend it didn't happen, ignore it. Knowing Alice, she's not the kind of person who'll press you if you don't want to talk about it. Yeah… *yawn*

**Alice's POV:**

_Eight in the morning…_

My eyelids fluttered open and I sat up slowly and stretched. I looked to my window and noticed Masky fast asleep by my bed. Wanting to delay the yelling and rage, I _tried _to get out of bed without waking him up. Didn't work; he jolted awake and looked at me, then hastily stood up.

"Good morning," he mumbled.

"Good morning," I greeted back. What happened last night wasn't exactly easy to forget. He looked like the vain, conceited, and evil Masquerade who sent Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, but he sure didn't act like it.

"What!?" he snapped. Spoke too soon.

"I-I'm sorry… a-about last n-night," I stammered.

His tone got softer, "It's alright. Let's just pretend it never happened…" If I didn't know him better, I'd say he sounded like he regretted saying that. But I knew he regretted kissing me back… At least he's not angry, or not showing he's angry…

"Go to breakfast, Alice. I'll see you later," he commanded. And with that I walked out of my room and went to breakfast.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

**A/N: **Well, that chapter was hard to write. I had to think about what I would do after kissing someone like Masquerade. And it was harder to write about what Masquerade would do after getting kissed by someone and what he would be thinking about. So yeah… This isn't one of my favorite chapters. Please review!!! And also, please vote on my poll in my profile!! **(^-^) **And I'm sorry to say this but, I won't be updating as fast as I had first been because to be honest, I have no idea what to write about.


	13. First Day High

**A/N: **Hello! Sorry I haven't been able to update as fast! Document Manager was down and I had no idea what to write about. There will now be OCs because Alice will be going to school and I do not want her lonely or else this story will probably never move forward. That and she's the type of girl who can make friends easily. Let's say Alice is 14 years old and is in 9th Grade. Since right now I'm too lazy to make someone say the disclaimer, I do not own Bakugan. However I do own the plot and the OCs.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_First day of school…_

I'd have to say, I'm relieved I have school. I don't want to spend a lot more than necessary awkward moments with Masky. Kissing him was my biggest, but best, mistake.

I took the city bus, since the school was almost a mile away. I was pretty nervous like anyone would be; I hoped I'd meet old friends and make new ones quickly. There were a lot of other students taking the bus. And of course the boys were staring and drooling at me.

_17 minutes later…_

I had 5 minutes to the bell. I put my textbooks away in my locker and headed to room 412. We weren't immediately going to our classes, since no one knew what their classes were. We were supposed to go to an assigned classroom for 5 minutes where they hand out your schedule.

CRIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The bell shrieked and I was only a few steps away from the classroom. I was one of the early birds so I got to pick my seat, not that it mattered, we were only going to be there for 5 minutes. Once the room was full, I searched the sea of faces for anyone familiar but couldn't find anyone.

So I sat and waited patiently for my schedule, got it, then sat back down. Finishing earlier than expected, we were free to talk until the bell rang.

"Hey," a brunette boy with glasses came over and talked to me. "My name's Eric," he introduced himself and offered a hand.

I gladly shook his hand and replied, "Alice, nice to meet you." _I guess I won't be alone after all._

"So what class do you have first?" Eric asked politely.

"Um, Earth Science, then Geometry, Art, History, P.E., and last I have English." I informed him.

"That's great, we have Science and History together! I'll introduce you to my friends at Brunch," he exclaimed then added in a much lower voice, "Because quite frankly, I don't know where they are right now…"

"Thanks!" I laughed. _Good, I won't get lost in this school… Eric's so nice._

When the bell rang we ran to the other side of the campus; the school was that big. I sat with Eric in Science, and the teacher, Mrs. Tuttle, seemed kind enough. The same went for Mr. Johnson in Geometry; introductions, rules and what we were going to learn.

_So far so good_, I thought. After 2 periods, we had a 15-minute Brunch. We went to the lunch tables to wait for Eric's friends. Apparently, he got to talk to them in between classes and told them to meet here.

"ERIC!!!!!!!" yelled a red-headed girl coming towards us.

"What's up, Sophia!?" Erik called out.

"Ugh, the lunch lines are horrendous!!!" she said then noticed me. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Alice."

"Hi," I greeted her.

"Hello!! So how come I've never seen you around here before?" she asked, curious.

"I spend my vacations in the US, Wardington City (I have no clue where Wardington City is, let's say it's in the US, ok?) to be specific," I stated.

"Hey guys," a black-haired girl said putting her backpack on the table.

"You're such a drama queen! You're backpack isn't that heavy!" commented another brunette boy.

"It's not, but you made me run to keep up with you!!" complained the girl.

"Alice, this is Chloe and Chris. They're siblings. And guys this is Alice," he explained.

"Alice? Where have I heard that name before?" Chloe thought aloud.

"Alice Gehabich! She's one of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!!" shouted Chris excitedly.

"Oh!!!! That's why she looked familiar!!" added Sophia.

"I'm your biggest fan!! I knew you were a girl, but I didn't know you were so pretty!!!" And Chris kneeled in front of me and worshipped me.

"Uh… Well, I'm not that good…" I explained blushing.

"Are you kidding me? You're guardian is Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!!! One of the most powerful!! You're awesome!!!" Chris continued.

"I only got to use him a few times after Masquerade gave him to me," I disagreed.

"Masquerade? Isn't he the Brawler who sent Bakugan to the Doom Dimension?" questioned Chloe.

"Yes, but if he didn't help us we wouldn't have won," I defended.

"Alice is right!! Besides, let bygones be bygones!! That and he's CUTE!!" Sophia said, clearly dazed. _And making me a little jealous…_

"How can you tell with the mask?" argued Eric.

"By the way he brawled, his voice, his attitude, and well pretty much everything about him!!!" countered Sophia. _They probably don't know I am Masquerade… Well, almost a year ago that is. Better not bring that up…_

So I made new friends-including a fan- and most of them were in my classes except for Art. So that's how the rest of my day continued; introductions, rules, what we're going to learn. So I had a great first day.

_17 minutes later…_

"How was school, Alice?" Grandfather asked.

"It was great!! I made new friends but I didn't see my old ones…" I told him.

"Well I'm sure you'll see them tomorrow," he assured me.

Masky didn't show up at all today. I was a little worried, but knowing him, he probably just didn't want to see me. Not after what happened that night…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter!! So some of the OCs might play bigger parts in the story, maybe not. I'm not sure… Please review!!


	14. Need to Tell

**A/N: **Greetings!! I just wanted to say, I wrote the next chapter before this one! So there might be some things that are off. Anyway, this is just a filler. If I used the next chapter for this chapter, it wouldn't fit with the last chapter which is the chapter before this chapter. So sorry if it's not as good as the others!!

**Disclaimer:**

_Akeisha_: I already read the next chapter, it's awesome!! Ehem… In my opinion that is…

_Kisara_: Thank you so much for the compliment!!

_Akeisha_: Just saying the truth! Anyway, Kisara does not own Bakugan.

**O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O**

My mind was full of thoughts at brunch. Mornings went by pretty much with no difference. It's been almost a week and still no sign of Masquerade. _Now I just feel guilty…_

"Hey, Alice!!" Sophia shouted. I realized she was waving her hand in front of my face.

"You okay?" asked Eric worriedly.

"Yeah, just thinking," I assured them.

"I don't blame you, it's been just a week and they're already teaching," complained Chris.

"You're just lazy," teased Chloe.

I got to split, guys. I have detention," Chris said sheepishly.

"I'm not surprised," Chloe replied, snickering.

"See ya at lunch!" Chris shouted then ran to his History class.

_15 minutes later…_

Art has to be my favorite class. Not only was the teacher, Mrs. Mitchell, nice, but so was everyone else. And it was the easiest class so far. In History, Mr. Reed's teaching about Ancient Civilizations.

Then it was time for lunch. Amazingly, there was already a fight. What it was about I was clueless. Chris showed me around the school and introduced me to his other friends. Then we had P.E. together. We weren't learning anything yet, so we could play Basketball, Tennis, Baseball, or just walk and talk around the track. In English we were learning about Haikus.

So my friends walked with me to the bus stop then went our separate ways. What surprised me was that Masquerade was waiting for me in my room.

"Hello, Masquerade."

"Good afternoon," he greeted politely.

"Where have you been? I was worried," I said as I put my backpack away.

"I've always been near, Alice. All you had to do was call…" he explained absentmindedly.

I turned to look at him, he was gazing out the window. "Masquerade? You seem… off lately, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking…" he assured me.

"Well, okay. I'm here if you need to tell me something," I murmured.

"Actually… There is something I need to tell you. Come to the park at dusk. Same time, same place," he whispered and walked out into the hallway.

**O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O**

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short! But as I said it's only a filler. That and I have no clue what a 9th Grader learns. Tootles!


	15. Worse than Heartache

**A/N: **Hi peoples!!! I finally got ideas of what to write!! HUZZAH!!! Ehem… Anyway, thank you for waiting and reading this fic!! Arigato!! Extra thanks to those who review because it encourages me to write more!! One more thing: if you think I own Bakugan, you're so wrong.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Alice's POV:**

Masquerade told me that he'd be in the nearby park if I wanted anything and that he wanted something to tell me; same time, same place. It was still awkward to be with him, but I miss him. It hasn't been long, but I guess that's how it is when you're in love. I'd asked my grandfather for permission, and he said that I should get fresh air. And that there was nothing for me to do inside anyway.

_15 minutes later…_

I reached the park at sunset, it was full of people considering it was a weekend. Same time, same place. _The last time we met in the park, it was almost sunset. But same place? I don't think there's anyplace in the park with willow trees and a lake. Maybe I should go to a deserted area and then search for a willow tree or a lake. Or should I go east?_

Sighing, I just continued my walk, looking for anything familiar. 5 minutes later, I came to a medium-sized pond. There was a willow tree near the water's edge, assuming this was what Masky was talking about, I looked around for any sign of him.

What I saw, certainly wasn't what I was expecting…

**Masquerade's POV:**

_A few minutes earlier…_

I was standing under a willow tree, waiting for Alice. _I hope she didn't get lost, what I need to tell her is extremely important. She better get here before I lose my nerves._ I looked for a flash of orange hair and a yellow trenchcoat.

"Well, you're quite a cutie aren't you?" a mischievous female voice said.

I turned around and saw a familiar girl in a red dress, with short, jet-black hair that reached a little past her shoulders and… crimson eyes?

"What do you want!?" I demanded from her. I had a feeling it can't be good.

"Well that's no way to treat a lady," she scolded me.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" I said more sternly and strode towards her.

"Not much… Just you…" she purred and snapped her fingers.

Before I could even do so much as blink, I felt someone or something hit me in the back of the head and then everything went black.

**Alice's POV:**

I saw him under the willow tree… but he wasn't alone. A girl in a red dress with short, black hair held him in her arms. The next thing, shattered my heart into a thousand pieces… It was unbelievable… This girl was kissing Masquerade!! She continued to kiss him, then pushed him down on the ground and kissed him more passionately… Masquerade making no effort to stop her… A few more minutes of this and they noticed me. He immediately sat up and broke the kiss.

"ALICE!!!" he called after me, but I was already running toward the opposite direction. He kept calling my name, asking me to stop. But I didn't even do so much as slow down, I just wanted to run away from the horrible sight.

I stopped and hid behind an oak tree. He didn't seem to be following me, so I fell to my knees and wept. I had my face in my hands, as if it could make everything disappear. Everything I saw and everything I felt… I knew Masquerade didn't even like me, not the way I liked him, but my heart was still broken… I suppose he has a right to have a girlfriend without my knowing. After all, my opinion didn't matter and it was his life anyway.

No matter what I told myself, it still hurt like someone had pierced my heart and taken it out. But even after that, I still loved him. I couldn't bring myself to hate him. I don't think I can tell him to leave me alone and that I never want to see him again. Instead, I _loathed _that girl. My mind was telling me I wasn't being fair, but my heart didn't care. If I still had a heart…

"Oh you poor thing," I heard a mocking voice say.

I stood and looked for the source of the voice. "That's how they all are… They make you fall in love with them, then just when you think you couldn't get any happier… They crush your heart," it sneered.

A pair of thick arms grabbed me and my ear-piercing shriek didn't last long before someone placed a damp rag over my mouth.

"I wouldn't call for your faithful protector again… Not if you like your neck the way it is," and to prove his point, he held a knife so close to my neck, I could feel a small amount of blood trickle down my coat and onto the ground below.

My vision faded in and out. I felt being lifted roughly and I tried to look at my captor's face, but I lost consciousness.

**Masquerade's POV:**

I opened my eyes to see the girl from earlier looking down at me. I tried to get up, but couldn't even move a finger.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to move again. You just need to perform with me in front of an audience," she explained.

She held me lovingly in her cold arms. Then kissed me forcefully! Her red lips eagerly devoured mine, and her fingers tangled themselves in my hair, her red eyes blazing with passion. Everytime I tried to turn my head away, she'd just turn it back towards her. Once again I tried to move my arms in a feeble attempt to push her away, but instead she placed them on her hips.

Then she suddenly pushed me down on the ground and kissed me with more passion than ever.

"I suggest looking to your left, dear," she purred in between kisses. She turned my head to the left and saw Alice standing about 40 feet away. The confusion, shock, and pain was clear in her brown eyes. And it hurt _me_ to see _her_ in pain, and I immediately tried to push this girl away and found I could move again.

I sat up and called after her, "ALICE!!!!" But she was already running away. Right now I didn't care about the strange girl; I'd deal with her later. I had more important things to do.

I ran after her and repeatedly called her name, but she never even looked back. She wasn't a good runner, but she had a head start and it was getting dark. Pretty soon, I lost her.

"ALICE!!! Where are you!? Please come out!!!" I begged. A few more minutes of this I heard someone scream.

"Alice!!!" I shouted hoping she could hear me. Once I reached the spot where I was sure I heard her voice from, no one was there. There was however, a white rag on the ground.

I bent down to pick it up and found out it was damp. What I saw next to it, scared me: there were a few drops of blood. _Alice is in danger and it's all my fault!! Alice…Oh no, Alice… Please be alright._

"Don't worry, she's alright. Unless you don't come that is…" I quickly stood up and glared at that girl.

"Where is she!? What are you going to do with her!?" I snarled.

"Now, now, calm down. Don't want poor Alice getting hurt after all," she warned calmly.

I stayed silent and continued to glare at her.

"Good boy. Now, listen carefully. If you want to save her, go to that bridge near the Moskva River at 9pm," she informed me.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I questioned her.

"So things aren't _too _easy. But if you don't want to come, fine by me. Me and Alice are going to have tons of fun," she explained then vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

Without hesitation, I walked in the direction of the river. _I could be falling into a trap right now, but Alice needs me… _"Don't worry. I'll save you, Alice. I promise," I vowed my voice a whisper.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**A/N: **I got to say, I love this chapter!!! I already have everything planned out. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sorry, just needed to get that out of my system… Anyways, tootles!!! Please review!!


	16. Help is on the way! I think

**A/N: **Hoped you guys liked last chapter!! **WARNING: **A little dark and violent and very OOC Masquerade. Anyways, I do not own Bakugan, if I did New Vestroia wouldn't be like that. But I do wish I own Masquerade, or Shun… whichever.

**0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0**

**Alice's POV:**

_Ugh… I feel slightly dizzy… _I opened my eyes to the sound of rushing water below… _Um, water??_ My eyes refocused and all I could see below me was blue, a wide blue river…

"Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!" I screamed. And tried to back up but bumped into something hard then someone turned me around.

"You're awake I see," said the same voice from the park. A little too close for comfort. I looked up into the face of my captor: a medium built boy, not much older than I am with spiky, blond hair.

"Hello, Alice," sneered a female voice to my right. I looked to see _her…_ The same girl who kissed Masquerade!!!

I tried to run up to her but the jerk restrained me… That and there were actual ropes restraining me. _If it weren't for this guy and the ropes, this girl would have a black eye and a few broken bones by now. Wait, when did I get so violent? Wow, I guess people weren't exaggerating when they say jealousy drives you to extreme measures…_

"W-who are you?" I asked shakily. _So much for giving her a black eye…_

"Have you tried asking _my _Masquerade?" she replied slyly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Now I'm just scared…

"Are you blind? Didn't you see _us _under that willow tree? Isn't it clear?" she hissed.

I was silent as I thought about what happened and what this girl said. _So it's true... It's really true… They are together. Having it confirmed doesn't make it hurt less. If it's possible, it hurts a _lot _more._

"I imagine I must have given you a lot to think about. I'm waiting for someone special you see," she decided and walked down the bridge, onto the riverbank below. Then she added to the guy who held me, "Keep her company will you, bro?"

"Gladly," he replied then looked down at me. "Yeah, my sister's evil. Nothing's ever enough for her. She just had to want everything she can't have. Why I let her boss me around I have no clue. And I hate to do this to someone as pretty as you are, but I have to," he explained and my eyes widened to as he pointed a knife close to my throat.

_A few hours later…_

"Hey, sis! Is he there yet? Almost 9pm," he yelled down at her sister.

"Almost. I can feel his presence," she shouted back.

"Hear that? Your 'protector' is coming to rescue you. Not that it matters; it's not like you're getting out of this alive," he taunted. As he said these words my heart froze. _It's a trap; I'm not getting out alive. But what are they going to do with Masquerade?_

**Masquerade's POV:**

As I've heard, the streets surrounding this particular bridge are deserted. The street lamps weren't even on. Not even the toughest gangs and those with nowhere to go comes near these streets. Exactly why no one knows. People say a dangerous serial killer lurks in one of the abandoned warehouses, but that doesn't matter right now. My blood's boiling in anger for that girl right now.

I've met her before, she didn't seem crazy like she is right now. She seemed nice and defenseless before, that's why I helped her. She kept me company back when I was working for Naga. Now she just seems so… malevolent…

Only a few more steps… There! I could see the bridge right now. Alice was on top of the bridge, tied up and with some thug holding a knife to her throat. Even if I was able to save her, I wouldn't blame her if she never talked to me again… Not after what she saw… If she would just hear me out…

**Alice's POV:**

There he was, standing a few feet from the dark-haired girl. _He's going to rescue me… It's probably just because he feels sorry for me. _

"Nice to see you again," the girl said so lovingly it made my stomach churn. _She can't possibly want to hurt Masquerade. Not after what I saw in the park… So all she wants is to get rid of me… But if it makes Masquerade happy to get rid of a burden like me, why not just make it easy for them?_

"Can't say the same for you. Now let Alice go!!" he said determinedly.

"You know you look so hot when you're angry…" she said, clearly dazed. "Back to business, I'll only let her go if you come with me."

_He may not like me the way I like him, but I can't let him get hurt!!!_ "Masquerade don't!! It's a trap!!" I warned him.

"Shut up!!" the thug barked and he sharply slapped me with the back of his hand.

"ALICE!!!!" Masquerade called. "How _dare_ you do that to her!?"

"Relax will you! I won't hurt her if you just come without a fight," the girl assured him.

He seemed to have thought it over for a moment then growled, "Never…"

"Say goodbye to Alice then!!" the girl exclaimed.

At those words, the guy holding me lifted me up, then dropped me into the river. I closed my eyes and held my breath then felt the freezing water surround me as I sank deeper. I tried to swim just by kicking my feet, but it was useless. And the ropes were too tight for me to somehow untie them. Then I remembered Masquerade, if getting rid of me makes me happy, then so be it. He loves _her_, so I just accepted that fact and my tragic fate…

**Masquerade's POV:**

"ALICE!!!!!" I shouted. _I'm going to murder that guy!! _

I immediately ran to the water's edge, but the creep who threw Alice over the bridge jumped down and blocked the way.

"Not so fast!" he cried and tried to stab me with the knife but missed.

"You jerk!! Don't hurt him!!" the crazy girl yelled.

He didn't listen. He lunged a second time with more success.

"Agh!!" I cried in pain and held my left arm. It had left a long gash across my arm but I ignored the pain and kicked him hard in the gut.

"Shoot!!" he hissed and a string of curses followed.

I bolted past him and dove straight into the ice-cold water hoping I'm not too late.

**0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0**

**A/N: **Hoped you like this chapter!! Please review!! But no insults! 'Till next time!!


	17. Oh! Happy Day!

**A/N: **For sure this is my favorite chapter!!! You'll see why… Heheheheheheh… **WARNING: Very OOC Masquerade and maybe a little too… mushy to some people. **Anyways, Akeisha's clearly **too lazy to get off her butt for a few seconds and say the disclaimer!!!!! ***Sigh* I do not own Bakugan, if I did, Masquerade would be back in New Vestroia by now.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Masquerade's POV:**

I broke the frigid water's surface gasping for air both me and Alice desperately needed. I had my right arm around her limp form and swam back to the riverbank. I barely noticed the fact that the two idiots weren't there anymore. _Doesn't matter, I doubt that be the last time I'll see them. _

I laid Alice's still body on the ground and crawled up beside her, spitting out water. It was so cold… I propped myself up on one arm and watched Alice closely for a few seconds. There was no rise and fall of her breathing, no coughing, or gasping.

"Alice? Alice, please wake up," I begged and shook her shoulder gently. "Alice, please…"

She wasn't breathing at all, just lay there unmoving. _Oh shoot. What do I do? _"Alice, I know you're mad at me, and I deserve it. But this isn't funny anymore," I warned her but no reply.

"No… She can't die. I… I love her too much to let her," I said out loud, realizing the feeling I had towards her. The reason I couldn't leave her…

"I have to give her CPR. I can't fail her now," I decided.

I tilted her head back and lifted her chin with two fingers. I pinched her nose, and sealed my lips around her mouth. I gave her several deep breaths, pausing only to breathe myself and to check if her chest was rising and falling. I did this until she started to stir and finally she sat up hastily and turned on her side, coughing and spitting out water.

**Alice's POV:**

All I could see was darkness and nothing more. Even so, I was worried about Masquerade. _What do they plan to do with him?_ And then…

"Alice? Alice please wake up," he begged. _He's still here? What happened to those two people who kidnapped me? _

He kept begging me to wake up and shook my shoulder gently. And then I heard words that I was sure I didn't hear right, "No… She can't die. I… I love her too much to let her."

No, that can't be right. Surely I must have heard wrong. Maybe he meant these words for that dark-haired girl. Or I'm dead and in heaven. But… I want to believe…

The next thing didn't help support the fact I was still alive. I felt _his _warm lips envelop mine, giving me air. _Awwww… He cares for me… It may just be because he's guilty or he doesn't want to be charged with murder… But it's the thought that counts… Forget that!! I don't want to die yet!! I want to see my friends again, and at least be able to tell Masquerade how I feel._

My eyes suddenly snapped open and I quickly sat up and turned on my side, coughing and spitting out water.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and asked, clearly concerned, "Are you alright, Alice?"

"Masquerade… You saved me…" I realized and threw my arms around him, relieved _he _was alright.

"Of course I did. Have you forgotten my promise to you the night I came back?" he reminded and held me at arm's length, studying me.

I remembered what happened at the park a few hours earlier and quickly backed away from him. "What about your girlfriend?" I questioned him with a bit of acid in my voice.

"W-what?" he replied, bewildered.

"Why didn't you just leave me to drown!? You would've been rid of a burden!" I shouted at him.

"I saved you and this is my thanks!? What if she is my girlfriend!? That's none of your business! I didn't come all the way here to get interrogated!! Why does it even matter to you!?" he bellowed.

Without thinking, I answered, "Because I CARE for you!!"

He gawked at me, not expecting _that _would be my answer. Blood flooded my cheeks as I turned my back to him. It stung to have it confirmed from Masquerade himself that he really didn't care about what I thought. But I wanted to let him know I cared, though this isn't exactly the best situation.

His arms wrapped around my stomach, and he pulled me to his chest. I got goose bumps as his breath tickled the back of my neck. My heart was thumping loudly knowing we've never been _this _close to each other before.

"I'm sorry. That was wrong, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I didn't know you cared so much… But she isn't my girlfriend," he murmured into my ear.

I turned around to face him, arms still around my waist. "But I saw you at the park… With her… You didn't even try to stop her…" I stated, teary-eyed.

"I _was _waiting for you, but she came out of nowhere and someone hit me in the back of my head. When I woke up, I couldn't move and couldn't do anything," he explained.

"Oh… I'm sorry for shouting at you." That was all I could say. My face was blank but I felt so HAPPY on the inside. So happy, I felt like I would explode. Feeling a sudden burst of confidence from the joy, I kissed Masquerade forcefully. And it wasn't just a peck on the cheek. When I broke the kiss, he didn't look very happy…

"Who told you, that you could kiss me?" he said slowly.

"I… Uh… Well, I thought…" I stammered.

"Ha. You actually fell for that. You're slow aren't you?" he chuckled then suddenly held me closer and kissed me dead on the lips. I kissed him back and threw my arms around his neck while his hold on my waist tightened.

I broke the kiss slowly, not really wanting it to end. "Mas-" I was going to ask but he cut me off.

"Now we're even," he laughed quietly while I just gaped at him. _Does this mean he's all mine? Does he really like me the way I like him? OH. MY. GOD_. As I thought these things my lips curled into a smile. Besides all the heartache and near-death experiences, this was the most joyous day of my life. I hugged him tightly and he moaned. I wondered why until I spotted a blood-soaked sleeve.

"Masquerade, are you alright!?!?" I asked all panicky.

"It's nothing," he assured me.

"Nothing!? If it was nothing your sleeve wouldn't be soaked in blood!!" I pointed out.

"Relax, Alice."

"No. Now take off your coat, I need to see how bad it is," I commanded him.

He sighed, but took it off. I gasped at the long, bloody gash across his left arm. "What happened?"

"There's a thug who has a knife, it's not hard to guess what happened. Either that or you're extremely stupid."

I glared at him but let it slide. "We need to get home so I can bandage your wound." I started walking toward the stairs but he grabbed my arm.

"Dimensional Transporter."

"Right," I mentally slapped myself for being stupid.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**

**A/N: **Now you know why I like this chapter!! ^________________^ Please review but no insults!!


	18. Awwwwww

**A/N: **Sorry took me longer than usual to update!! Been having a major writer's block lately!! Anyways, I don't own Bakugan. If I did, there would probably be crack pairings.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Alice's POV:**

I had Masquerade teleport us to the front door. I doubt my grandfather would like it if he was up all night worrying about me, then he finds out I was in my room all along. That would take a lot more explaining than necessary. And things weren't looking good for me now either…

"Wait for me in my room," I told Masquerade.

"What about your grandfather?" he asked, worried.

"I'll take care of him," he didn't even move a muscle. "I have an excuse. Don't worry." He sighed and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek to reassure him. He took out the dimensional transporter and suddenly disappeared in a rain of light (I think that's what it looks like when he uses it, either that or a rectangular portal).

I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the task ahead. I knocked on the door and sounds of hurrying footsteps were heard, louder and louder until…

"Alice!!" my grandfather cried and he hugged me tightly. "Where have you been? And why are you all wet? Come in first, you must be freezing."

"Here's a towel," and he handed me a clean, white, towel and I wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Now, Alice. What exactly happened to you?" he questioned.

"Well, I was walking near the pond in the park. I slipped on some mud and fell into the water. I tried to swim, but the pond was really muddy on the bottom. So I had to wade through, and by the time I got to the edge, I was so tired I fell asleep." I explained, hoping he would buy it.

Nope, didn't work. "Alice…"

I sighed, I couldn't tell him what really happened to me. What a mess that would be… "Okay. The truth is… I got into a water balloon fight with my friends at the park…" _That sounds more believable._

"And you got home late…" he continued skeptically.

"I _did _fall asleep because of exhaustion," I explained.

"Why didn't you just tell me, Alice?" he asked, relieved but slightly disappointed.

"I was afraid you'd be mad," I replied and looked down at my shoes. _I hate lying to him…_

"It's okay, Alice. But next time tell me and come home on time," he murmured.

"I'm sorry, grandfather."

"It's okay. Go to your room and change. Dinner's on the table if you feel like eating," he informed me and headed to his room.

I sprinted to the bathroom, then to my room, carrying a first-aid kit and a wet towel. In my haste, I accidentally threw my bedroom door open startling Masquerade… Oops…

"How'd it go?" he queried.

"He believed my excuse… My second one that is," I answered.

"Second excuse? Never mind…"

I settled beside him on the bed and cleaned his wound with the wet towel. He winced a little and moaned once I started wrapping bandages around his left arm.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I interrogated him.

"I'm okay, really."

"Here, you must be cold." I handed him a new and clean towel.

"Thanks."

For a few minutes, there was only silence. Deafening silence…

"I'm going to go take a bath. Stay right here," I told him as I took my nightgown from my dresser and walked out the room to the bathroom. _After everything that's happened today, I can't believe I'm still nervous to be around him._

**Masquerade's POV:**

_I guess it's not surprising I fell in love with Alice. She's so kind to me, like I didn't help destroy the world almost a year ago. _

I dried myself off with the towel she gave me then lied down on her bed, moaning when my injured arm hit the bed. _Note to self, don't sleep on your left side._

But that girl who kidnapped Alice, I know her. But what does she want with me or Alice? She's so different… And how did she paralyze me at the park? _Ugh… Seriously though. Why is my life never clear and easy!? Is that too much to ask? Alice might have heard her plan… I'll ask her tomorrow… But staying up late isn't going to help. And right now… *yawn* _

**-_-zzZzzZ**

**Alice's POV:**

_That warm bath sure felt nice… _I grabbed a hairbrush from the drawer and proceeded to my room. What I saw waiting or not waiting for me there, sure wasn't very Masquerade-ish.

Masky was relaxed on my bed, sleeping soundly. I tip-toed to his side and murmured into his ear, "Masky??"

Nothing but deep breathing. I giggled silently to myself, his mask was slightly askew and his spiked-blonde hair was messy. _He's so cute when he's sleeping._ _He must be real exhausted to have fallen asleep on my bed. The least I could do for him is to let him have a good night's sleep after saving me. _I ruffled his hair slightly and he stirred. I giggled again and grabbed an extra blanket then crept to the bean bag in the corner of my room.

"Goodnight, Masky."

I sat there watching him then drifted off to sleep.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter!! Please review!! ^____________________^


	19. Morning Laughs and Girl Talk

**A/N: **Thank you for reading!! Arigato!! Salamat!! Hope you liked last chapter! Oh, Masquerade and Alice talking through the mind link would appear like normal conversation. Only difference is it's in italics/italics and underline and there would be something saying mind link. **WARNING: Very OOC Masquerade and mushy stuff… maybe... You have been warned. **Anyways, I do not own Bakugan. You know what would happen if I did… Heheheheheh… To get some ideas and not fall asleep I shall listen to music. **d-_-b**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

I woke up feeling really… comfortable… Shouldn't I be sore from sleeping on the bean bag chair? My eyes focused and I realized I was on my bed… Masquerade must have placed me on my bed when he woke up. But where _was_ Masquerade?

"Where could he have gone?" I wondered out loud.

**Mind link:**

_Don't worry, I'm fine. Didn't get hurt or anything,_ he thought to me.

_Where are you? _

_Outside, _he replied casually.

_Can you be a little bit more specific?_

_Outside your house,_ he answered. Someone felt like annoying the hell out of someone else… _Relax. It's not everyday you get annoyed. It's very amusing._

_Get back here. I need to check your wound, _I ordered him.

_No need to get bossy. Besides, it's not like I'm going to _die _of this wound. Stop being so paranoid,_ he countered.

_Masquerade… I have school._

_Fine. I'll be there in 3, 2, 1…_

**-End of mind link**

A crystalline light filled the room and a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and held me tight.

"Good morning to you too, Masquerade. Now let me go," I said as politely as I could.

"You're no fun," he whined and let go, then settled on the bed.

I sat beside him with the first-aid kit. I grabbed his arm and took off his old bandages, cleaned the wound, and began wrapping new bandages.

"You're awfully quiet today," Masquerade stated but I remained silent. "Come on talk to me, Alice."

"Alice? What did I do wrong?" he asked quietly and I yanked the bandages tight. "OUCH!"

"That's for annoying me so early in the morning," I explained and deposited the first-aid kit on my computer desk.

"That really wasn't necessary…" he said. I turned toward my dresser but he suddenly grabbed me from behind like before.

"Masquerade!!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Is that all that's wrong?" he questioned me.

"Yes!! Now let me go!!" I commanded him.

"…No, I don't feel like it."

"Masquerade, I have school!!" desperately needing an excuse.

"Not until I see you smile," he answered and pinned me to the wall.

"M-masquerade!!" I shouted at him.

"Relax. It's not like I'm going to do anything I shouldn't be doing to you," he continued, "Besides, don't you like being this close to me?" And to prove his point he pushed himself closer to me, so close I could feel his chest on mine.

"W-well… I, uh…" I stuttered and looked away, blushing.

He put his hand on my cheek and made me face him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd get mad and annoyed so easily," he apologized sincerely.

I smiled lightly and replied, "It's okay."

He smiled and kissed me directly next to my mouth. Then I bursted out laughing; he was tickling me!!

"Mas… que… rade… STOP!!!" I begged in between laughs.

"Don't feel like it!!" he said then dragged me to my bed, pinned me down, and continued to tickle me.

"Masquerade, STOP!! I'm going to be late for school!!" I yelled at him, playfully pounding on his chest. Not that it did anything… (He wears that armor looking thing… remember?)

He released my wrists and sighed, then helped me to my feet. I continued my way to my dresser, grabbed some clothes, and headed to the bathroom. But not before I blew him a raspberry.

_20 minutes later…_

I headed to the dining room for breakfast. I could smell pancakes in the kitchen. Yum… After eating my share of pancakes, I decided to sneak pancakes into my room for Masky. Grandfather wouldn't notice a few missing pancakes, right?

"Oh, Masky!!!" I called to him in a sing-song voice.

"Back so soon?" he asked. He was lying on my bed with his hands under his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay. I guess I'll just eat these delicious pancakes for myself," I taunted him.

He quickly got off the bed and strode toward me. "I was just asking a question. I never said I didn't want breakfast," he explained.

I laughed and gave him the pancakes with syrup, butter, and a fork.

"Enjoy. I'll see you later," I told him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then left for school.

_A few hours later…_

_I miss Masquerade. _

_I know it's only been a few hours, but it's not like I have control over what I feel. I wonder what he's doing right now._

"Alice? Hello… Earth to Alice!!" I was snapped out of my reverie by Sophia, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh... Oh," I mumbled.

"You're off today, Alice," stated Sophia.

"Everything alright, Miss Alice?" asked Chris.

"I'm fine. Just daydreaming," I assured them.

"Really!? About what!? Clothes!? Jewelry!? Or is it… BOYS!?" Chloe asked excitedly. She was a lot like Julie.

Eric suddenly looked up from the book he's reading and asked frantically, "Boys?"

"Boys? I'm out. See ya," Chris said glumly.

"Um… Me too…" and Eric hurried after him.

"That's one way to get rid of them…" Sophia said mischievously.

"So who's this boy that you can't get off your mind? Did he hurt you or something!?" Chloe asked, curious.

"It's okay, you guys. He didn't hurt me or anything," I defended.

"So it IS a boy!!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Oh, this can't be good," I muttered to myself.

"So? Is he your boyfriend or something!?" Chloe continued.

"Well, I guess you can say he's my boyfriend. It's not official though," I replied.

"Not official?" Sophia interrogated.

"Well… He's never really said it out loud, you know," I explained.

"Has he even said he loves you?" questioned Chloe.

"No. But you can't imagine all the risks he's put himself in just for me," I answered.

"Wow!! He really must love you!!" Chloe squealed.

I blushed. "Well, Sophia has a point. He's never even said he loves me."

"True, very true."

And the rest of my day continued talking about boys. Okay, just brunch and lunch.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A/N: **Hope you like this chapter!! Please review!! Tootles!!


	20. Do you love me?

**A/N: **Greetings!! Hope you liked last chapter!! And I'm running out of ideas to write for this fic. **T.T **So please bear with me! **WARNING: This is the mushiest chapter yet!! I just needed to get the mushiness out of my system. So sorry!! **No, I still don't own Bakugan. Doubt I ever will…

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Oh, he's not here." I murmured to no one in particular.

I looked around the room one more time to make sure he wasn't hiding anywhere. No spiky-haired, blonde, masked boy with some smart-aleck comment to say to me.

I sighed and went over to my bed and stretched out on it. I didn't do much in any of the classes, but for some reason I felt tired… That reminds me: that girl from yesterday seems to know Masquerade. Maybe he knows her, as well? Well, seeing as he's not here, I'll ask him tomorrow… *yawn*

**-_-zzZzzZ**

_Sometime past 9 o'clock…_

For some reason, I was only half-asleep. Aware of my surroundings, but like turning everything I'm thinking into dreams. I felt the bed sink beside me, and I saw a dark figure out of the corner of my eye. Grandfather? It placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned down to kiss my forehead, then continued to sit and gaze out the window.

I turned my head a little and it was unmistakable. The spiky hair with moonlight glinting of the mask: this figure was none other than Masquerade. That or since I'm half-asleep, I could be dreaming that Masquerade is here considering I miss him. Yeah, that's probably it…

But just to be sure… "Masquerade?" I asked the figure drowsily.

It turned toward me and replied, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Where've you been?"

"Nowhere of importance," the dark figure said. Yup, it's Masquerade.

I sighed with irritation. "Fine, be that way."

"Well, I'm amazed. For once no questions," he answered, with a fake tone of amusement.

"Actually, I do have questions."

"Shoot."

"Is my grandfather asleep?"

He laughed quietly. "It's a question, but certainly not what I was expecting. Yes, he is asleep."

"Okay. Would you like to go somewhere private?" I whispered.

"Someone's incredibly bold today. Very well. Don't get up," he murmured and gently carried me in his arms bridal-style. Though my request was vague, I knew that he knew a perfect place for us to just talk.

Then next moment I found myself in the park back at Wardington City, looking down at the same lake from the tall root. The fog of sleepiness quickly disappeared because of the cold air. Masky set me down on my feet and I took a few seconds to enjoy the cold breeze.

I settled next to Masky who had his hands under his head, much like this morning.

Out of curiosity, I asked him, "Will you ever take off that mask? It's not like you need it or anything…"

"No. No one in the universe except myself is worthy enough to even get a glimpse of me without my mask," he answered, quite full of himself. But then again, this was _Masquerade_: proud, arrogant, composed, confident, brave, and independent. Some things just never change…

I just sighed and lied down, I really was tired. "Masquerade, that girl from yesterday seems to know you. Have you seen her before?"

He stiffened and said seriously, "I _know _her. Her name is Desiree, and I met her when I was still working for Naga."

He turned to me expecting some sort of reaction, but I was silent and he continued, "I was lonely. Sure Hydranoid was there, but I needed someone who was more human. Someone who could relate to my situation… And one day, I heard someone scream. I have no clue why, but I just saved her. She was about to get killed by some thug. I don't know why she was going to get killed, but I didn't ask her. She seemed too shook up to talk about it, so I didn't press. Besides, I was too busy anyway."

"What does she want?" I managed to ask.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since I… disappeared. She's so different," he answered.

_Should I tell him what she told me at the bridge? Not that it would make sense to him either…_ "M-masquerade?"

"Yes, Alice?"

_Just tell him. Why are you so afraid? _"Well…"

"Go on," he urged me and propped himself up on one arm.

"Masquerade, do you love me?" I whispered sadly. _I'm such a coward…_

He chucked softly, "Not what I was expecting, but I'm glad for the change of topic. Of course I love you. Why else would I be answering your questions? Why else would I be protecting you from harm? Can you think of another reason?"

I was silent as I contemplated this and it took me a few minutes until I finally came up with an answer. "To use me for some kind of plan?" I said with uncertainty.

"…Maybe. But don't worry, that's not the reason," he assured me.

"You're so sweet," I complimented him.

"You're the first to say that," he replied.

"And you're the first one to say 'I love you' to me," I countered.

"What!? You're saying no one's ever fallen in love with you!?" he shouted, incredulous.

"As much as I want to say no, it's the truth," I answered shyly.

"I find that so hard to believe," he murmured and lay back down.

I blushed and inched closer to him with my head against his neck, nuzzling into him. But for some reason Chloe's question at school kept bugging me: _"Has he even said he loves you?"_

I just wanted to make sure he won't leave me… "Do you honestly love me, Masquerade?" I asked again, blushing more.

"I _do_, Alice. Why wouldn't I?" he asked, exasperated. "I think the question is: do _you _love _me_?"

"I do love you, Masquerade," I clarified for him. "And what I'm about to do is solid proof of my love for you. And if you really love me, then you wouldn't mind me doing this." I said, gathering up my courage and leaning over a confused Masquerade and kissed him hard. I moved my lips with his quickly then pulled away, leaving him dumbstruck and me blushing a hundred shades of red and pink. He smiled up at me, literally because of the position he's in: me lying on top of him, legs against his, hands on his shoulders, and inches away from his face.

He brings one of his arms up and places it at the back of my head, then pulled me back down for another kiss.

"How can I not? You talked to me after everything horrible I did to you and your friends, you care for me a lot, and you're still here when you saw me with Desiree at the park. You gave me a second chance, Alice… And no, I don't mind you doing this," he coos and pulls me down once again to kiss me gently.

He pulled away and sat up, with me on his lap. I shivered when a cold breeze blew past.

"Cold?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Does this help?" he asked lovingly and held me closer. _He's so warm…_

"Uh-huh. Thank you, Masky."

"You're welcome, my dear," responded Masky, with a tone of contentment. "Go to sleep, Alice. I shouldn't have woken you up in the first place."

"It's fine. I know you won't let anything bad happen to me," I replied.

"Okay. Enough with the compliments and go to sleep. I won't let you freeze to death," he assured me.

I closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest, tugging on his overcoat. He rested his head on top of mine and felt him fall asleep with me.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**A/N: **Sorry it was so mushy, but don't say I didn't warn you. I don't know why, but I just feel so mushy on the inside lately. Had to get it out of my system one way or another… Anyway, please review!! No insults!! ^_______________^


	21. Take me to New Vestroia!

**A/N: **Sorry about last chapter. Must've been the bottle of chocolate milk… Evil, but tastes so gooooood… **WARNING: I will be using New Vestroia events to get this fic going. Because quite frankly, I have no idea what to write. Just a little tribute for Alice's appearance in episodes 10 and 11, and the mention of Masquerade in episode 11. **Sorry if you don't like New Vestroia!! And now… Akeisha!! Say the disclaimer!!

**Disclaimer:**

_Akeisha:_ Can I have some of that chocolate milk?

_Kisara:_ I drank it all yesterday, which caused the mushy feeling…

_Akeisha_: Will you buy me some?

_Kisara:_ Did you not see what it did to me?

_Akeisha:_ It's not like I'm going to drink it all in one day… *puppy-dog eyes*

_Kisara:_ Can't… resist… puppy-dog eyes!! Okay, fine, I'll buy you some.

_Akeisha:_ YAY!!!!! Kisara-chan does not own Bakugan, only beautiful me and the plot and OCs.

**: )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( :**

**Alice's POV:**

_Let's say it's Saturday and Alice doesn't have school. I haven't been keeping track…_

"Alice? Wake up," a familiar voice said.

"Can't I sleep in, Grandfather? It's Saturday…" I whined and raised my hand to shoo the person away.

"Alice? We need to get back to Moscow," the voice said.

"What are you talking about? We _are _in Moscow. Unless Moscow grew feet and walked away…" I explained.

The voice sighed and said no more. Instead, someone carried me bridal-style then set me down somewhere softer and warmer. The same someone pulled a blanket over me and said rather acidly, "Fine, go to sleep. I'll be here when you snap out of dream land."

I smiled and dreamt more about what happened last night. Or did what happen last night didn't really happen at all and it was all just a dream? But it felt so real… Who cares? I'll keep dreaming about it… Masquerade's confirmation of his love for me, twice. His lips pressed tenderly against mine and how warm he was…_*sigh*_ It's all so dreamy… _*sigh*_

**-_-zzZzzZ**

**Masquerade's POV: **

_Alice is sleeping and totally ignored me… What do I do now? I guess I could surf the net and look for interesting news… This is all so boring. I wonder if Alice would mind me using her laptop… She's still sleeping, not like she's going to know. That settles it: I'm using her laptop._

_15 minutes later…_

_I'm freaking bored._

**Alice's POV:**

Someone in my room was muttering something I couldn't make out. But by the person's tone, I could tell he was frustrated with something. Once again, my curiosity got the better of me and I decided to wake up… to more muttering.

"Is that you Masquerade?" I asked drowsily.

"It's not that hard to guess. Do you know anyone else who's always with you?" he mocked me.

"I don't know anyone else who keeps insulting and annoying me too," I countered.

"Well there's nothing else to do. You keep me entertained," he replied truthfully.

"Humph. I'm going to get breakfast," I said, irritated.

"Bring some back for me!!" he commanded.

The aroma of eggs and bacon wafted in the hallway and made my mouth water. _I forgot, I didn't eat anything last night. Masquerade probably didn't eat anything either…_

"Good morning, Alice," my grandfather greeted me.

"Good morning, grandfather. Can I take my breakfast to my room? I feel like chatting with the Brawlers online," I explained to him.

"Of course. Just don't make a mess in there," he approved with a smile.

I skipped happily to the table and got 10 pieces of bacon, 3 eggs, sunny side up, and 2 forks and 2 spoons. _Who knows how hungry Masquerade is… _I walked back to my room, not wanting to drop anything.

**Mind Link:**

_What's for breakfast?_ he asked casually.

_Eggs and bacon,_ I replied and could feel his happiness through the mind link. _Turn my laptop on by the way._

**-End of Mind Link**

When I walked through my bedroom door, Masky was going online then turned to look at me, or more specifically: the plate I was holding.

"Geez, someone's hungry." I stated.

"Well I'm sorry I'm too busy guarding over someone to eat," he argued and took the plate from me.

"Hey!! Save some for me!!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah, yeah." he answered lazily.

"You better hide; I'm going to chat online with the Brawlers," I informed him.

He muttered something but I just ignored him. I seated myself in front of Masquerade and made sure the laptop faced _away_ from him. Surprisingly, when I went into the chat room, Runo and Julie were already there waiting for me and their familiar faces appeared on the screen.

"Alice, it's so good to see you!!" the blue-haired girl with pigtails exclaimed which made Masquerade look up at me.

"Julie, Runo, what a surprise! Are Dan and the rest of the team with you guys too?" I asked her excitedly.

Runo's face fell and said sadly, "No, it's just us. And we really need Dr. Michael's help."

I tilted my head to the side and asked, curious, "My grandfather?"

"You see, Dan and Marucho went to New Vestroia with Drago…" she explained.

_15 minutes later…_

I ran to the lab as fast as my feet could carry me and dashed through the door. Grandfather was standing in front of the Dimension Transporter, planning to test it out.

"Grandfather!!" I shouted.

"What is it, my child?" he asked worriedly.

"It's Dan. He and Marucho have gone to New Vestroia to help Drago. There's some kind of trouble there," I answered.

"When did this happen, Alice?"

"I'm not sure, Grandfather. Runo says that Drago told them that aliens have captured all the Bakugan," I replied in a rush.

He seemed to be deep in thought as he said, "Aliens… So that's what happened…"

"What Grandfather?" I questioned.

"The dimension gate between our world and New Vestroia wasn't supposed to open again. But I've noticed recently, that it's become very unstable. An alien invasion would explain that. Let's just hope I've managed to fix the transporter," he replied.

"I hope Dan, Marucho, and the Bakugan are going to be alright…"

"First, let's test it with this doll. Alice, I'll need your help," and Grandfather placed a small doll in front of the transporter, then walked to the control panel.

He started up the transporter and it's thick, glass doors began to close and an image of the doll appeared on the screen.

"Set coordinates…"

The portal opened up and light swallowed up the doll. "The gate should be opening. It should be opening right now."

The transporter powered down and the glass doors opened. The tiny doll was still there…

"Still not working…" Grandfather stated.

We heard the loud whirring of a helicopter just outside the lab. "They're here!!" I gasped.

I ran outside as the helicopter landed and opened it's door, revealing two girls standing inside.

"Runo!! Julie!!"

"Alice!!" they squealed and gave me a hug, laughing.

_Inside the lab…_

"…So you see, I got to get to New Vestroia!!" Runo explained.

"It isn't safe. The transporter isn't fixed yet. If it wasn't powerful enough this doll, it certainly won't be powerful enough for you," my Grandfather argued.

"Oh, please!! This is so important!! Can't we give it a try!?" Julie begged.

"My dear, with the dimension gate so unstable, if Runo got caught between two worlds, I don't know if I could bring her home. Then she would be lost, for eternity…"

"But… I'd be willing to take that chance…" Runo whispered.

I walked up to her and promised, "Oh Runo, don't be silly! Let's have dinner and catch up!! Then we'll get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow morning we'll figure something out, I promise."

She blinked then smiled. "Sure, sounds good," she agreed.

_Earlier in New Vestroia…_

The gate shattered and thousands, maybe even millions, of cards rained down from the sky. A blonde, spiky-haired young man wearing a red, flowing coat with black feathers and a red mask came out of the flying ship and caught one of the glowing cards.

The glow faded and revealed none other than…

"A gate card…"

**: )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( : )( :**

**A/N: **So sorry if you don't like New Vestroia!! But I needed something to get this fic moving. It should cover at least 2 chapters, so bear with me!! Please review but no insults!!! I'm really sorry!! And yes those are the actual lines said in the episode, almost exact.


	22. Vexos, Voices, and New Vestroia

**A/N: **So sorry last chapter and this chapter is about New Vestroia events!! Well to those who hate New Vestroia, I'm really sorry!! Gomenasai!! To those who like New Vestroia, hope you liked last chapter! There will be new POV's when I can't think of anything to write about Alice or Masquerade. So you guys won't be seeing that wicked witch Desiree for a while. Anyways, I do not own Bakugan. Just the plot, and my OCs: Eric, Sophia, Chloe, Chris, wicked Desiree, and her brother who is named Aeden.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Third Person POV:**

_Beta City, New Vestroia…_

"Interesting. I've never seen this Gate Card before," a brunette man said: Dr. Clay.

He was inside a lab with a dark blue haired boy, with blue, emotionless eyes and an orange coat: Gus Grav, the Subterra Brawler of the Vexos. And the blonde, masked boy from earlier (No, not Masquerade!!!!): Spectra Phantom, strongest of the Vexos.

"You say it fell from the sky…" Dr. Clay continued.

"Yes. And there were others," Spectra replied.

"Just as I suspected," Dr. Clay said.

It was Gus' turn to speak, "What is happening?"

"This card probably came from the human world."

"But why are they here?" Spectra asked.

"On Earth, energy can transform into Gate Cards. Someone from the human world must be trying to pass through the gate to New Vestroia," Dr. Clay explained.

"And we'll welcome them," Spectra decided. A plan already forming in his mind.

**Alice's POV:**

_After dinner and washing the dishes…_

I headed to my room after showing Runo and Julie the guest room. Today sure was full of surprises. _I feel really sorry for Runo, Dan shouldn't have left her like that. It must be so hard for her… I'm glad I cheered her up a bit though. I hope Dan and the others in New Vestroia are alright…_

"So Dan and Marucho are in New Vestroia with Drago, am I right?" Masquerade asked, with a hint of disdain in his voice directed more at Dan than Drago or Marucho.

"Yup," I replied and lied down on my bed.

"How exactly did they get there?" he pressed.

"Well, a portal appeared out of nowhere and Drago came. Runo said that Drago said that aliens have come to New Vestroia and enslaved the Bakugan. They all wanted to help, but Drago told them they could help by turning around. Turns out, Drago was only planning to bring Dan. Runo or Julie doesn't know why, but Marucho must've heard because he wasn't there either," I explained to him and took a deep breath.

"They're idiots to have fallen for Drago's little trick," Masquerade muttered.

"Masquerade!! Don't talk about my friends like that!!" I scolded him.

"Well, it's true! I can't believe they actually fell for that!" he argued.

"I'm just going to sleep," I sighed.

"Without changing into your pajamas…" he snickered.

My eyes widened at the realization and stood up, blushing. Then grabbed my pajamas and with a "Humph" I left the chuckling masked boy in my room.

_Hours later…_

"Alice, wake up. I think you'll find this interesting…" Masquerade said slyly. He shook my shoulder gently and I shooed him away. He was still chuckling quietly to himself for some reason. _What's so funny? What's so interesting that it can't wait until morning?_

"Go away," I commanded him.

"Alright, already!! I'm up!!!" a male voice shouted. And it didn't come from Masquerade…

I immediately opened my eyes and sat up. "What's with all the noise, Dan? It's the middle of the night," a younger voice complained.

"Dan… Marucho…" I whispered.

"This is what I wanted to wake you up about," Masquerade told me and smirked.

"Julie?" another voice asked.

"That's Shun!! But where are all the voices coming from?" I asked.

"We're hearing voices from New Vestroia," Masquerade explained.

"But, how?"

"The wall between Earth and New Vestroia must be weakening… Someone must be trying to crossover to Earth from New Vestroia or vice versa," Masquerade thought out loud.

"What? Wait a sec… JULIE AND RUNO!!!" I realized. "They must be trying the Dimension Transporter!!"

I ran out of the room and out to the lab, Grandfather was a little ways behind me. The voices continued as we got nearer and nearer.

"It's coming from everywhere!" Shun yelled.

"Is that Runo?" Dan asked, confused. Not that everyone wasn't.

"That's Julie's voice. This is too creepy," Marucho stated. The voices were getting louder and louder as we reached the lab. _They must be hearing us in New Vestroia too, Alice,_ Masquerade told me.

"What's going on?" an unknown feminine voice asked.

"I thought I was dreaming but it's real…" Dan said.

**Third Person POV:**

_Beta City, New Vestroia…_

_**-In the lab from earlier**_

"Stop talking!! Let's have lift off!! I COULD'VE BEEN THERE ALREADY!!" a girl's annoyed voice said-Runo.

"What is that voice?" Spectra asked, beginning to get irritated.

"Perhaps it's the residual effect of the weakening dimensional barrier. Like the Gate Cards from earlier. The wall between Earth and New Vestroia is damaged. We're hearing voices from the human world," Dr. Clay explained.

_**-Flying over Beta City in a ship**_

"I don't know. Maybe we should stop this while we still can Runo," Julie said uncertainly.

"That is one annoying voice," Shadow stated. He was in the small ship with Mylene Pharaoh.

_**-Somewhere down below**_

"Don't bail on me Julie! Dan needs my help!!!" Runo yelled. Volt and Lync were listening to the same voices from the human world.

_**-In Prince Hydron's castle somewhere**_

"Friends of that human?" Prince Hydron asked to no one in particular.

**Alice's POV:**

Grandfather and I finally reached the lab and the doors slid open to reveal Julie at the control panel and Runo about to get transported.

"Julie, stop! Have you girls lost your mind!?" Grandfather shouted.

"It's now or never!!" Runo yelled.

"Julie, you mustn't!!" I shouted back and ran towards Julie.

"I need to help Dan!! PLEASE!!!" Runo begged desperately which made me stop. _She's so close to seeing Dan again. So close, but about to be stopped. I can't stop her. If I were in her place, I'd take the risk too._

"Okay, Runo!!" Julie yelled and pressed the red button, transporting Runo. The transporter glowed and Runo screamed. And the next thing we knew, she wasn't there anymore.

"Be careful, Runo." _Yes, be careful,_ Masquerade agreed.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A/N: **Hope you liked it!! So yeah, it's pretty much bits and pieces of episode 10. But just imagine Masquerade was there and Alice could hear Dan and the others. Runo yelling at Julie about transporting her to Vestroia made me laugh my ass off. That episode was funny, except for Runo getting trapped between two worlds. Dan kept trying to deny Runo was his girlfriend and when he asked Shun to back him up, all Shun repeated what Drago said: She's not? Which caused Dan's eyes to go all wide and have an anime fall.


	23. Poor 'Link'

**A/N:** To those who hate New Vestroia, just skip this chapter. You won't miss too much, just Masquerade's opinion on everything that's happening. I do not own Bakugan, just the plot and my OCs.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Mind Link:**

_What a mess this all is. That was stupid of Runo to try to go to New Vestroia just to help Dan. Brave, but stupid,_ Masquerade said, quite smug.

_Masquerade… You know what; I'm too worried and stressed to deal with you right now, _I said irritated and not in the best mood.

_Alice… I'm sorry…_ Masquerade apologized sincerely and withdrew from the mind link.

**-End of Mind Link**

**Alice's POV:**

_Now I just feel guilty. I shouldn't have snapped at him like that. It _is _Masquerade, I should know better. After all, it wasn't exactly a secret that Masquerade despised my friends for some reason. Maybe despised is too strong of a word… He just doesn't like them…_

"Dan!!" Runo exclaimed. _So she made it…_

"Runo!!" Dan shouted and gasps followed.

"Oh, no way!!" Marucho cried.

"That's Runo!?" the same unknown feminine voice asked.

"Runo… You never give up do you?" Dan questioned, shocked.

"You doofus! Why'd you ditch us!?" Runo interrogated a tone of longing in her voice.

"Huh?" they both said. _I'm guessing something even more confusing happened._

"Julie, do you remember the coordinates you used?" Grandfather asked frantically.

"Um…"

"No, the transport is incomplete," Grandfather clarified.

Julie gasped. "Are you sure? Then how come Runo disappeared?"

Grandfather turned to us and explained, _"_According to these readings, Runo was transported. But she's trapped, between here and New Vestroia. We have to find a way to save her before it's too late. Once the dimensional gateway closes completely, I'm afraid she'll be lost between worlds forever."

After a few moments, Runo spoke again, "Well, at least I finally got to see you, Dan."

A pause and then Dan shouted, "We're not giving up!! Dr. Michael can you hear me? How do we save her?"

"Dan, is that you?" Grandfather asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Doc. I'm here!" Dan replied.

"I'm sending you coordinates. Take Runo there immediately," Grandfather commanded.

"You've got it!!" he answered the spoke to Runo, "Come on, Runo."

"Right."

We listened to the others in New Vestroia until we couldn't hear them anymore. It seems that Shun was there too. Exactly how he came there without Drago's help we didn't know. Then the found the gateway but it sounds like someone named Shadow Probe challenged them to a brawl, which Marucho accepted. _What a mess… _

"I told her not to go. But would she listen? Nooooooo," Julie complained as we waited.

Suddenly, we heard a scream getting closer and closer. "Is that?"

"It's Runo!!" I realized.

"Brace yourselves!!" Grandfather warned and Runo came tumbling out.

"Catch me, Julie!!!!" she yelled and Julie followed.

Julie breathed a sigh of relief, "Don't ever do that again."

"Welcome back, Runo," I greeted happily. _Good, she's in one piece._

Then more shouts and Dan and a pink-haired boy fell out… Only to be landed on by an orange-haired girl. _That's got to hurt…_

"Dan, you're back!!" Julie shouted.

"Hi, guys. Just thought I'd drop by for a visit," he said sheepishly then stood up. "Hey, girls. Meet the Bakugan Resistance."

The other two with him stood up and looked around, curious. "Hi, there."

"Looks like we have company," Grandfather informed us seriously.

Three more figures came out of the portal and stood in front of us.

"Vexos!! Worst boy band ever," Dan joked.

One boy had a mop of pink hair and a green outfit with a cape. The second had long, wavy, blue hair wearing an orange coat and a black shirt. The last one had pale-blonde, spiky hair who wore a long, red coat with black feathers… And a mask… _Déjà vu. _

"Get this straight, guys! This is my home turf and you're not welcome!!" Dan warned the strange group.

"Hear that, Mighty Spectra? We're not wanted here on Earth," the small, pink-haired boy addressed who seems to be the leader.

"You got that right!!!" the pink-haired boy on our side added.

"Fine, then. But I want… a souvenir!!" Spectra almost instantly appeared in front of Runo and grabbed her, then jumped back on top of the transporter.

"You feathered freak!!" Runo insulted him.

"Watch your mouth!!" warned Spectra then jumped once more through the glass roof, shattering it.

"RUNO!!!!"

_Minutes later…_

Dan, Julie and the two strangers whom I learned were named Baron and Mira ran out to search for Spectra and Runo. I stayed behind to help my Grandfather with the transporter.

"How's it coming, Grandfather?" I asked worriedly.

"Not bad. I think it's still in working order, Alice," he replied.

"That's great! So then we can use the transporter to send those Vexos back to New Vestroia once the others save Runo. Right?"

"Considering the damage they've done to New Vestroia, the faster they return the better off Earth will be. There's only one problem now, how do we find then and bring them here to send then back to their own dimension?" Grandfather explained.

I thought it over for a moment until someone interrupted my thoughts. _Are you in need of my assistance?_ Masquerade asked. _More than ever,_ I replied. _Meet me outside, I've got a plan…_

"I know exactly how we can do it!! Leave it to me!!" I exclaimed and ran outside to meet the said boy.

_MASQUERADE!!!!!!! _I called out to him in my thoughts.

"No need to shout so loudly," he complained and jumped down a branch of a pine tree. "Here. Use my dimensional transporter."

"Are you sure?"

"I trust you. I don't think they'll like it too much if they found out I was back. Not the best situation," he murmured, "Just be careful, I don't like that feathered freak. The copy cat wearing a mask…"

"Masquerade… Thank you. No need to worry," I assured him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek then stepped back and teleported myself. Almost immediately I found myself in between the Vexos and Dan and the others.

"Alice, freaky. How'd you do that?" asked Dan, amazed. And so were the others by the look on their faces.

I turned to him and explained, holding up the card, "Remember? This is the card Masquerade used to transport himself. I used it to find you guys and warp me here." I turned to the Vexos and took a step toward them. "Now as for you two, you're taking another trip."

"Another trip?" Spectra asked and Gus gasped as the card began to glow and the light swallowed us three.

"Alice, wait!! What are you doing!?" Dan shouted and ran in after us.

We found ourselves standing in front of the Dimension Transporter and Grandfather yelled, "Dan!! Alice!! Get out of there now!!"

Dan pushed me off the platform with him and the portal opened. First sucking Gus in, then Spectra himself back to New Vestroia.

"Man, that was close."

"Pretty good reflexes, Dan," I complimented him. _Hey!! Let go of her and grab your own girlfriend!! _, Masquerade complained in my head. Clearly wishing Dan could hear him and choke him and who knows what else. "I'm okay you can let me go anytime now…"

Dan turned to me and let go. Sputtering and flailing his arms in embarrassment.

"It's shorting out!" Grandfather warned us and used the fire extinguisher.

_Morning…_

"So Spectra and Gus have been sent back to New Vestroia? I guess they're out of our hair for now," the orange-haired girl said, Mira. Then added, "Baron, where's Lync?"

"Well, you got me. Once I trashed his Bakugan, he took off into the woods and I completely lost him," Baron explained.

"I'm afraid that last warp was too much for the Dimensional Transporter. I'll have to rebuild it from scratch before I can send anyone back again," Grandfather explained.

I heard a quiet gasp that no one else seemed to hear and looked around._ Above you_, Masquerade tipped. I looked up to the shattered glass roof and caught a glimpse of a green cape. _Poor guy…_

"What!? My parents!! They'll ground me for staying over in another dimension!!" Baron complained.

"And what about our Bakugan pals!? Hydron turned them into statues!!" Dan added. _Oh, no. Hydranoid…_

"We must complete our mission to free all the Bakugan," Drago said determinedly.

Dan begged, "Please, Dr. Michael!! Can't you fix it enough for just one more trip!?"

"I think so, Dan. But it will take me some time."

"Then… What do we do while you're fixing it?" Baron complained, again.

Julie squealed, "Slumber party!!! We'll make a new plan to save the Bakugan!!! And have popcorn and watch movies!!"

"WHAT!? ARE YOU FOR REAL!? A WHOLE PLANET'S AT STAKE HERE!!!" Runo countered, red-faced. "Ugh. This isn't a party, Julie. We need a serious strategy!!"

"We can do it at my house. Okay?" Dan suggested.

"It's more than okay, Master Dan!! It's awesome!! Totally awesome!!" Baron shouted, shaking from excitement of seeing his idol's house (This part made me LAUGH. MY. ASS. OFF).

"Okay then," Dan replied nervously, with a big sweat drop.

The team heads back to Wardington City and decides to show them around the human world. As we say our farewells, someone with pink hair and a green cape drops in… Literally drops in, head first into a pile of snow.

"Lync!!" everyone chorused.

"Hey, looks like you're stuck here with the rest of us for a while."

"Yeah, a little birdie told me."

"So what are you going to do?" Mira asked.

"Wanna come with us?" Dan added.

"Like I need you. I can find my way back without you amateurs," Lync replied, proud and sure.

"Whatever!! Suit yourself then!! We're out of here!!" Dan snapped back and climbed in after Runo.

"Safe journey!!" I called after them as the helicopter whirred away. I began to walk back towards the house with my grandfather but stopped, remembering Lync. _I may not like him, but I can't just let him freeze to death._

I turned around and saw him with a frown and the worry clear in his eyes.

"Forget it. There's nothing that could make me want anything to do with you," he replied. But then his stomach rumbled, disagreeing, which made him blush. _He's so cute…_ I took him back inside for some hot soup while he waited sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"As soon as the transporter is repaired, you are so gone," I whispered acidly. _Someone feels like being cold today. Didn't know you had it in you, Alice._

**Mira's POV:**

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel sorry for Lync. We can't just leave him here, Alice will take care of him. Hopefully… _As I climbed up the stairs into the helicopter, something in my peripheral vision caught my eye.

"Something wrong, Mira?" Dan asked.

"I could swear I saw… Never mind."

I should ask Baron about what I saw. After all, he's the expert on the Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**A/N: **Hope you like this chapter!! I feel real bad for Lync. He actually cried in the end before the credits roll. Why couldn't Alice be nicer to him!? He may be one of the Vexos, but he deserves better than to be treated like crap and left on the floor crying in another dimension!! Also, please help spread the news of Fan-Babe's Bakugan Summer Awards Show!! Just go to Fan-Babe's profile and look for Bakugan Summer Awards Show in stories!! Please help spread the news!! *puppy-dog eyes*


	24. I'm sure I saw him!

**A/N: **Mira's POV from last chapter wasn't suppose to make sense if it didn't make sense. If it made sense to some people, then you're good… If it didn't, everything will be explained. I do not own Bakugan. If I did, I'd be filthy rich by now and I'd have all the Bakugan I want.

**Mira's POV:**

After a few minutes in the helicopter, I sat closer to Baron to ask him about what I saw. _I have got to know. It's going to kill me not knowing._

"Hey, Baron. Who are the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers?" I asked casually.

"Why'd you ask, Mira?" he wondered.

"Just curious. Besides, we might see some of them during out stay here on Earth," I explained. _I'm not exactly lying…_

"Well, there's Master Dan over there," he began, pointing at Dan who just got hit in the head by Runo for some reason. "And then Runo and Julie who's with us. Shun and Marucho who's back in New Vestroia. And Alice whom you just met today…"

"That's all?"

"Well, no. There's a lot more, like who used to be the top 10 before Master Dan and the others. But they're not exactly part of the Brawlers…"

"Who else is there?"

"There's Webmaster Joe. His guardian is Wavern, a white-one, meaning she's non-attributed. Wavern was also the Bakugan who possessed the Infinity Core before she gave it to Drago. Oh, and she's Naga's twin sister."

"What does he look like?" I questioned him.

"Wow, you really want to recognize them if you see them don't you? Well, he has brown, spiky hair if that helps. That's all I can tell you about how he looks. He's not on the poster back in my room in New Vestroia…"

I closed my eyes and envisioned Baron's poster of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough to see the important details. There was no other brunette there except for Dan. However, I did discover something I never noticed before. There were the six fighting Bakugan, each paired to one of the six Brawlers. Only there weren't six… There were _seven_ people on the poster…

"Oh, and mustn't forget!! Joe defeated Masquerade with Wavern before Master Dan and Master Drago did!!" Baron added.

"Masquerade?" I interrogated him.

"Oh, yeah!! I guess Masquerade is part of the Brawlers considering he's Alice and if it weren't for him, there wouldn't be a New Vestroia or Earth…" he droned on.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. _What does he mean by he's Alice?_

"Don't get your hopes up of seeing him, you won't," he advised me.

"Why? Did he get in an accident and die or something??"

"No, he's gone."

"Gone you mean moved somewhere," I added to his answer.

"No, just plain gone. Let me explain, Masquerade was a mysterious Bakugan Brawler who came out of nowhere and started sending Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. His guardian is Darkus Alpha Hydranoid-"

"No, that's Alice's guardian."

"Let me finish!!" he insisted. "As I was saying, his guardian was Hydranoid which he evolved to get the Ultimate Bakugan and the Infinity Core for Naga. He even recruited Klaus, Chan Lee, Komba, Billy, and Julio to help him. They were the top Bakugan players of that time…" he turned to me expecting that I'd butt in rudely and I urged him to go on.

Then Dan came and asked suspiciously, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, just about the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Master Dan," Baron replied with a smile.

"Oooh!! Something about us!! I'm listening!!" Julie squealed and came over with Runo.

"Let's pick up where we left off. Masquerade recruited the top Bakugan players of that time to send Bakugan to the Doom Dimension with the Doom  
Card, which was his other goal. But Master Dan and the others beat them, de-brainwashing them," Baron continued.

"That's right!! But then he beat the five of them and sent their Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. Causing Hydranoid to evolve into Dual Hydranoid, becoming the ranked 1 brawler, and then he challenged me to a brawl," Dan narrated.

"Yeah, and you lost," Runo cut in and continued the story. "Anyways, he sent Drago to the Doom Dimension and Dan jumped in after him. Next, Masquerade challenged Shun but we all decided that we'll all challenge Masquerade to a brawl then let him beat us so we can look for Dan."

"So the plan was a success but then we had a problem once we found Dan: how do we get home!?" Julie said dramatically. "And then the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia appeared and told us that they'll send us and all the Bakugan back home if we pass their tests and we did."

"But there are six soldiers, and Alice didn't brawl at that time…"

"Ugh!! Let ME explain!!!" Baron shouted. "It turns out that Masquerade used his Dimensional Transporter, the same card Alice used on Spectra and Gus, to send himself to the Doom Dimension. He was going to evolve Dual Hydranoid by defeating Exedra, the Darkus Soldier. His test was to defeat an illusion of Alice, which he did and Dual Hydranoid evolved once again into the three-headed Alpha Hydranoid."

"My test, actually, was to beat Runo, Marucho, Julie, and Shun. Which I did," Dan told us proudly. "So Drago evolved and Masquerade challenged me to a brawl again, but this time… Me and Drago emerge victorious!!!" And he took Drago out of his pocket and held him high up in the air, Drago just sighed. _As if his ego wasn't big enough before…_

Runo cleared her throat then continued, "Dan asked Masquerade to join us Brawlers. But instead… Masquerade took off his mask to reveal… Alice!!!"

"WHAT!?" I shouted, incredulous.

"It's true!! Who would've thought it was Alice!!" Julie agreed.

"Yeah, that was a shocker…" Dan agreed.

Baron's glare made them shut up. "Okay, Hal-G appeared and explained their origins. Alice walked in the lab just when Naga absorbed the Silent Core and started the destruction of Vestroia. Negative energy from the Silent Core changed Dr. Michael into Hal-G and Alice into Masquerade. Oh, and by the way, Alice doesn't know what happens when she becomes Masquerade. I got to agree though, that was unbelievable. Masquerade and Alice are so different from each other, complete opposites. In my opinion, they're two completely different people and Masquerade needed a host and chose Alice…"

"Alice left us out of intense guilt," Runo said sadly.

"But then she came back as Masquerade to help me in Vestroia. He had a plan to take down Centurrior and Druman, which worked to perfection. I asked him to join as brawlers, and this time he accepted and revealed that he was glad his last battle was with me. According to Alice, he just left her body and gave her Hydranoid. They were good buddies by that time," Dan related.

"And you know the rest of the story, Mira," Baron concluded.

"What does he look like?" I pressed. _So close…_

"I'm telling you, you're not going to see him. But if you really want to know… He wears purple pants, black combat boots, white overcoat, and under the overcoat, a dark-blue sleeveless shirt with a breast plate over it. He has blonde, spiky hair, and of course, a dark-blue tinted mask that covers almost all of his face," Baron described.

The others gawked at Baron, amazed that he knows how Masquerade looks like when he's never even met the guy. "Thanks for telling me, Baron."

"You're welcome, Mira."

_It may have been dark under those pine trees, but I never forget a face. It was _him _that I saw. Masquerade!!! But, they said, according to Alice, that Masquerade is no more. But I'm sure it was him that I saw!! So how can that be?? Is Masquerade back, or did Alice lie?_

"Why'd you ask, Mira?" Runo questioned.

"Oh, she was just curious," Baron answered for me.

"Actually… I wanted to make sure. But I saw Masquerade not long ago. And it wasn't because I saw Baron's poster…" I admitted truthfully.

There were a few seconds of silence and then… "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"It's true. I saw him today, under a pine tree."

"B-but, Alice told us Masquerade's gone. How could he be back!?" Runo stuttered.

"Besides, what would he want anyway!?" Dan yelled.

"I need to get his autograph…" Baron muttered.

"BARON!!!"

"What!? If he's good friends with Alice then he won't do anything," Baron defended.

"True…"

"I still want to know if he's really back," Dan decided.

"Or he's not back. What if he's been with Alice all along…?" Runo realized.

"Doubt it. Why would Alice lie to us? Besides, it not that we don't trust you or anything Mira it's just that it seems hard to believe," Julie said.

"I know. But maybe he really is back and Alice doesn't know. Like Julie said, why would Alice lie?" I answered. "Well, let's just forget about all this and relax. We'll deal with it after our mission in New Vestroia."

"RIGHT!!"

**A/N:** Yes, I know this much about Masquerade. I know a lot more, but I decided not to put it in. Anyways, you know how before the credits sometimes anime shows give you a peek of the next episode and all that… I might do that, only it's like the characters read the chapter and are stating their opinions on it… Tootles! Please review!!


	25. Close calls

**A/N: **Hope you like last chapter and this chapter!! We won't be seeing the OCs, the rest of the brawlers, or New Vestroia stuff for a little while. But we will see Lync considering he's with Alice… **WARNING: Merciful and OOC Masquerade!!! **On to the disclaimer!! I do not own Bakugan or any of its characters, just the plot and OCs.

**O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O**

**Alice's POV:**

_Later that day in Alice's room…_

"Alice, don't you think you were a little too hard on that kid?" Masquerade questioned me.

"Who? Lync?"

"Yeah, the little kid with pink hair and a green cape and looks like he's ready for war," Masquerade clarified.

"I gave him food didn't I? He's staying here with us, isn't he?" I snapped back.

"Take it easy. I mean, he's just a kid after all. He got left by his team crying on the floor in another dimension. He looks a little younger than Marucho…"

"Since when did you get so merciful?" I questioned and turned my back to him.

"Hey, I couldn't care less about him. But it's so unlike you to be mean to someone, no matter how evil they are. Remember when I battled against you in Exedra's test? You asked me why I did this and as far as I can tell, you weren't mad at me," he countered.

"So I changed a little. Besides, this guy enslaved the Bakugan!!"

"Alice Gehabich, that's not any worse than me sending Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. In the Doom Dimension, there _is _no chance of getting out. If they're enslaved, they're still alive and they have a chance of getting free," he argued.

"No!! You're not worse than the Vexos!!" I exclaimed, not wanting to give in.

"How?" he challenged.

I know that what Masquerade said is true. What he did is worse than what Lync did in some ways. But compared to the whole Vexos and Prince Hydron… Let's see: Invading New Vestroia, enslaving the Bakugan, forcing them to battle for entertainment, turning the Six Fighting Bakugan into statues…

"Masqurade, the Vestals moved into New Vestroia and captured the Bakugan and force them to battle. That's a whole lot worse than what you did," I murmured.

"What the Vestals did is worse. But we're talking about a little boy named Lync here, and only Lync," he said confidently. "Don't you think you should give him a chance? You don't even know why he _is_ in the Vexos."

"_No,"_ I replied stubbornly.

"I'm guessing you didn't see him crying on the floor after you left him soup…"

"What?" I asked and looked at him confusedly.

"He just doesn't want people to think he's weak. That's why he's acting so smug and tough. I saw him cry his eyes out, you know," he informed me. "What would you do if you were left by your friends in another dimension, and the only people who can help you are your enemies and they treat you like crap?"

"Masquerade!!"

"Don't say it's not true. I was watching the whole time. I'm a pretty fast you know. That and I have a pretty good insight into people's minds."

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to be a little nicer to him…" I contemplated, unable to think of anything to counter Masquerade. _I'm sure this guy could be a lawyer or something…_

"That's right. And it's useless to resist me because of my natural charm," Masquerade boasted and I laughed.

"What else did you see?" I asked him, curious.

He lay his head on my lap and said, "Well, I saw those aliens you're talking about. Their eyes are a little creepy, but the girl named Mira's still pretty…"

"Hey!!"

"Don't worry; you're beautiful, not pretty. I don't like the look of those Vexos though, especially Spectra. The one with pigtails and a temper is right, he's a 'feathered freak.' And what is he wearing a mask for? Honestly, his identity isn't hard to figure out from what I've heard," he ranted.

"Someone's sure of himself…" I mumbled teasingly and twirled a lock of his hair in my fingers.

"Didn't you see how Mira looked at him when he said he was helping to free the Bakugan? Oh, wait. You weren't there… I'm sure he's Mira's brother, Keith!!" he shouted.

"SHHHHHHHH!!!! No one exactly knows you're here, Masquerade," I reminded him.

"What are they even going to do if they find out I'm back?" he challenged.

"I don't know. But it can't be good and they can't be happy," I warned him.

"Right… What's the worse they can do?" he muttered.

I just sighed and continued to play with his spiky, blond hair. _I wonder if his hair is naturally like this or he uses hair gel… If he uses gel, must be some extra hold hair gel. But it's so soft, like he doesn't use hair gel. What shampoo does he use?_

"Alice? Just what about my hair interests you so much that you won't stop playing with it?" Masky asks, slightly irritated.

"Oh, nothing."

"Alice!? Who are you talking to in there?" I hear Grandfather's voice ask, just outside the door and I froze.

"Um… No one!! Just talking to myself that's all!!" I answered and heard his footsteps getting fainter.

"Pretty soon, you're Grandfather is going to think you're going crazy," he chuckled silently and I giggled.

_Late that night…_

Everything was just silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Though sometimes that still happens with Masquerade… We were just lying on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, resting. It's nice to rest like this, not doing anything… It was going to be a few days before the transporter was fixed, meaning I wouldn't have to deal with Lync much longer than necessary. And there was no sign of Desiree or her brother, so I was pretty relaxed and happy.

"Masquerade-"

"_No."_

"You don't even know what I was going to say!!" I complained.

"I have a feeling it's not a good idea," he explained.

"I was just going to ask a question…"

"Sorry. Go ahead then," he urged me.

"Um… Does your Dimensional Transporter work anywhere?" I asked.

"I got back from the Doom Dimension didn't I?"

"Will it work… in New Vestroia?" I asked cautiously.

He immediately sat up then got out of bed and glared at me. Well that's what I assumed, and I was probably right. "We're not going to New Vestroia, Alice."

"But-"

"_No."_

"I never said _you _had to go. I could go by myself," I suggested and stood up in front of him.

"Which makes it all the more dangerous. No," he persisted.

"I want to help!! What about Hydranoid and all the other Bakugan!?" I yelled.

He flinched but didn't back down. "You're not going, Alice. Just try it."

"I will!" I shouted and tried to tackle him so I could take the transporter from his pocket, but instead he side-stepped and hooked an arm around my waist, pulling me toward him and turned me to face him.

"_No."_

I tried to squirm away from him, but he just held me closer and tighter. Knowing he won't let go until I gave up, I huffed and closed my eyes as a sign of defeat and just leaned backwards, his arm the only thing holding me up. I could feel him move, dragging my feet. Where he moved, I had no idea because I still had my eyes closed.

That is, until he abruptly lets go of me and I felt myself fall onto the bed. I opened my eyes to see him laughing at me and once again I tackled him, more successfully this time. I caught him off guard and he fell backward, making a loud _thud._

"Get off of me!!" he complained.

"No way!!" I replied in a whisper, my hands clutching his coat and giggling.

He kissed me and I kissed him back but then, "What on Earth are you doing in there!? People are trying to SLEEP here!!"

"Lync," I mumbled quietly and turned to the door, but Masquerade turned my head back to him and continued to kiss me, interrupting my thoughts. Footsteps were heard and I guessed Lync went back to his room.

I pulled away from Masky and said, "Stupid good kisser."

"It got you to shut up, didn't it?"

**Lync's POV:**

_The next day…_

_That red-head named Alice sure is a good cook. Might be a little crazy though…_

I remembered just yesterday when I happened to walk past her room to the guest room where I currently stayed. She was talking to someone… or herself… Whoever she was talking to, I could only hear whispers. And when I put my ear to the door, the whispering immediately stops. Later that day, her grandfather asks her and she says she's talking to herself.

Then last night, I was sleeping and I heard a loud thud. Like something or _someone _fell, to be followed by giggles. I got out of my room and crept to her door, hoping to hear something but everything was quiet like nothing happened.

"What on Earth are you doing in there!? People are trying to SLEEP here!!" I shouted at her door, but she totally ignored me. _Humans sure are weird…_

But before that though, on my first day here, she was walking outside. Then I saw this crystalline light and suddenly there was someone with her, it was too dark to make out who it was though. But I'm sure that's who she's talking to. _Is this place haunted or something???_ _When is that old man going to finish fixing the transporter!? Can't he hurry up!? I can't last another day here on Earth!_

**O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O**

**A/N:** Hope you like this chapter!! Please help spread news of Fan-Babe's Bakugan Summer Awards Show!! And don't forget to review!! *puppy-dog eyes*


	26. Old Friends and New

**A/N: **I will be skipping a few moths in this chapter so I could write the ideas that popped into my head before I forget them. Besides, I need their mission in New Vestroia over before I can continue!! I do not own Bakugan by the way, I never did.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_After 3 days…_

The transporter is finally fixed!! I don't have to deal with Lync anymore!! I'm so happy!! However, when the Brawlers, Baron, and Mira came, they were all staring at me like something was wrong. In fact, Runo talked to me in private outside.

"Alice, is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Wrong? No. Why'd you ask?" I replied.

"Just want to make sure before we leave for New Vestroia. Have you been noticing anything odd happening anywhere near here, recently?" she questioned.

"Odd? Well, nothing I can think of…" I answered, unsure what she was talking about.

"Let's get going then!!" she perked up suddenly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Alice, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Julie asked.

_Don't you dare even getting near that portal,_ Masquerade warned me. "I think I'll pass this time, you guys."

"Goodbye, Alice!!" Baron called as he ran to the portal.

"It was nice meeting you, Alice," Mira said and ran after Baron.

"We'll see ya, Alice," Dan said.

"We'll miss you, Alice. Be safe." Both Runo and Julie hugged me and departed with Dan. Only one more person left…

"Well, I guess I won't see you after this. Th-thanks for taking care of me," Lync stammered, blushing in embarrassment.

"It was nothing," I informed him and gave him a genuine smile before he left with the others.

After looking at the readings and making sure that everyone was transported in one piece, Grandfather shut down the Dimension Transporter and I left the lab. _What's up with your friends acting so strangely?_ Masquerade asked. _I've no clue…_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_  
A month later…_

"I can't believe they finished their mission that fast," I stated. Masquerade and I were walking in the park, at dawn this time.

"They only finished faster, because they didn't have an enemy as good as I am," Masquerade countered. "I told you Keith is Spectra."

"Okay, so you were right. But like you said, it wasn't hard to figure out," I argued.

"How come you didn't figure it out then?" Masquerade challenged.

"Because, I don't spend my time hiding in the shadows eavesdropping on people. Unlike _some_ people," I replied and looked at him.

"Spying can save your butt in the long run."

"Right…"

"So they're coming here this afternoon?" he asked.

"They are. And they're going to tell us all the details," I answered.

"I wasn't expecting Dan to come back so soon. I wouldn't have minded not seeing or hearing from him for another month… or a year… or forever actually," he mumbled.

"Masky!!" I scolded him.

"I told you not to call me that in public. It's so childish. How would you like it if I called you red-head?" he snapped.

"Sorry. But Masquerade is so long and it's easy to spell incorrectly," I complained.

"Well, I'm sorry that all the great names are so long and easy to misspell," he replied sarcastically.

"I can think of great names that aren't long…"

"Like what?"

"There's Amtiy,Kisara, Luna, Galina, Isa, Akia, Gavrilla, Hera, Krys Anne, Adisa, Naomi, Aria, Serena, Artemis, Serenity…"

"Those are all girl names," he pointed out.

"It's easier to make up girl names. Boy names, let's see… Piero, Reiko, Aaron, Stephan, Zareh, Adai, Arian, Casimir, Ormond, …" I listed out loud.

"None of those suit me, Alice."

"I think Zareh does," I told him.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it just does." I replied. The truth was, Zareh actually means _protector._ I'd never call Masquerade my protector, he's so much more than that. But he's been called my protector by Desiree's brother, twice.

"Don't call me any of those names."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Just don't."

"Well, we better head back home to get ready for Dan and the others," I informed him.

"Why? It's not like they're _staying _there," Masky complained.

"_Well…"_

"Are you kidding me!? They're not going to fit in the guest room, Alice!!"

"Runo, Julie, and Mira are staying in my room…" I explained.

"Shoot."

"I know…" My room was the only private place me and Masquerade could talk besides outside. It was also only the one private place where there was something soft to lie down on and it was warm.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Afternoon…_

"ALICE!!!" they all shouted as they came down Marucho's helicopter.

"Hi everyone!!! Welcome back!!!" I greeted back.

"Hello, Alice," Shun said more softly than the others.

"It's nice to see you, Shun."

"You too," he replied with a smile.

"Let's all go inside, okay?" I suggested.

"RIGHT!!!" they chorused.

_Inside…._

"It was so cool, Alice!! There were new Bakugan and these new ones called Trap Bakugan!!" Julie exclaimed.

"Which reminds me, we brought a surprise…" the one I learned was called Ace said, mischievous.

"Oh, that's right. Everyone come out!!" Dan ordered.

The next thing I knew, the coffee table was full of Bakugan popping open and saying hi to me.

"Hey, Alice!! Preyas here!!" he jumped happily.

"The Bakugan are back!!!" I shouted, happy.

"Of course we are," Angelo agreed then rolled over and revealed Diablo. "Something about the Dimension Gate becoming able to be opened by will. With Drago's permission that is…"

"We can't be used for battle though," Tigrerra added.

"And we met new friends," Skyress murmured. _That explains why there's more than 6 Bakugan on the table. _I was introduced to all the new Bakugan until Shun cut in.

"I think there's something we need to give, Alice…"

"Right. Almost forgot," Mira said and picked up a particular black-and-purple Bakugan on the table and handed it to me.

It popped open and three voices greeted me, "It's nice to see you again, Miss Alice."

"Hydranoid!! You're alright!!" I cried and caressed the three-headed Bakugan.

"Um, yes… Of course we are. Please stop, we can't breathe," it choked.

"Whoops, sorry!!" I apologized sheepishly and everyone laughed.

_After dinner…_

"You guys, I'm going to my room. I feel tired," I informed the group and stood up.

"Okay, we'll follow," Runo said.

"No, no. You don't need to do that. I'll be alright," I assured them.

"Well, if you say so…" she replied.

With that I took my leave and headed to my room, hoping they won't follow me shortly.

"Is something wrong, Alice? You seem to be acting strange today," Hydranoid asked me.

"Nothing's wrong, Hydranoid. There's something I need to tell you though," I explained as I shut the door to my room and sat down on my bed. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"Even from the other Bakugan?" I asked, making sure.

"Well, if I need to. What is going on?"

"Just wait. You'll see…" I told the confused Bakugan and set it down on the bed. I closed my eyes and called out to Masquerade. He would've reacted by now if he heard the news… _MASQUERADE!! Come to my room!! I've got a little surprise for you!!_

The crystalline light I've seen so many times appeared and died down to reveal Masquerade… annoyed. "What must you show me that you'd risk getting caught by the others!?"

"Master Masquerade!?" Hydranoid shouted, confused.

Masquerade turned toward the Bakugan then looked at me. "Alice? What's happening?"

"Master!! It's really you in the flesh!! But how???" Hydranoid asked.

"Okay, I'm going to explain how Masquerade is still here first because I can tell you," I said turning to Masky, "How Hydranoid is back here later."

So I launched into Masquerade's long story, him adding details I forgot or only he knows about. And we told Hydranoid of Desiree, minus all the falling in love parts. We'd tell Hydranoid _that _later.

"I see, well you will be able to unravel this mystery with my help," Hydranoid replied after I finished.

"Good. Now you have to keep this a secret Hydranoid," I pleaded.

"My lips are sealed."

"Now you have to go Masky. Before the girls come into my room!!" I ordered him.

"Um… Masky??" Hydranoid questioned, holding back a laugh.

"Don't you dare," Masquerade threatened and then disappeared.

Once he left though, me and Hydranoid erupted into laughter. When we settled down, Hydranoid told me the details of their adventure in New Vestroia.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **Well, Hydranoid and the other Bakugan are back!! HUZZAH!!!! I just thought I'd bring them back, it would be so much funnier after all. Just imagine what the Bakugan would think if they found out that Masquerade's back and he's in love with Alice!!! Please review!!!


	27. Whoops!

**A/N: **Hello!! Sorry I haven't been updating this story!! But I was busy with my other Bakugan story!!! Anyways, I do not own Bakugan. New Vestroia might be worse if I did. I need a vacation… A real one…

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

_------The next day outside Alice's house------_

"Where are we going, Alice? It's so early in the morning…" Hydranoid complained. We were heading to the park, Masquerade couldn't show himself anywhere near the house with the Brawlers everywhere. So since he couldn't teleport us, we had to walk.

"We're going to the park to meet Masquerade," I replied to the half-asleep Bakugan on my shoulder.

"Why at dawn?" Hydranoid asked.

"Because, everyone's still asleep," I explained.

"Including me," Hydranoid muttered and I giggled.

_----15 minutes later at the willow tree----_

"You're slow," Masquerade complained.

"Good morning to you too, Masquerade," I greeted the blonde.

"Good morning, Master," greeted Hydranoid and rolled off my shoulder and onto the ground below. Masquerade and I did the same.

"Did you eat breakfast?" he asked.

"I can't eat breakfast without waking someone up," I answered.

"I see. Maybe we should have met at dusk then…" he considered.

"Oh, no!! You don't need to do that!!" I exclaimed.

"He doesn't need to, but it would be a great help…" Hydranoid added.

"Hydranoid!!!" I scolded him.

He sighed and rolled off behind us. Masquerade yawned and lied down beside me, clearly sleepy.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who's sleepy," I mumbled teasingly at Masquerade and planted a kiss on his cheek. He turned to me and smiled, then captured my mouth in a kiss.

When I pulled away, much to Masquerade's disappointment, Hydranoid rolled to the space between us and asked suspiciously, "Is there something you haven't been telling me, you two?"

Whoops. We forgot Hydranoid was with us… This can't be good. "Uh… Well…"

"Master Masquerade, looks like you purposely forgot part of the story," Hydranoid accused him. We didn't need to keep it a secret, but Hydranoid didn't need to know either. I was visibly nervous, and if Masquerade was too, he sure did a good job hiding it.

"I love Alice and she loves me," he stated calmly. Hydranoid's mouths fell open, stayed open, and he turned from Masquerade to me, then back.

After a while the Darkus Bakugan said, "…What…?"

"We love each other," Masquerade simply repeated.

"…Alice…?" Hydranoid turned to me once again.

"It's true," I whispered.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Masquerade spoke, now worried about his Bakugan. "Hydranoid…? Is something wrong?"

Hydranoid hastily turned to him and shouted, "Wrong!? Wrong!?"

"Hydranoid!! Take a deep breath, and then exhale. Relax will you!!" Masquerade commanded him.

Hydranoid did as he was told and then, "You're a couple now?"

I blushed and nodded. Masquerade added, "No one except you, Alice, and that Desiree knows that I'm back. So as you can guess, you can't tell anyone about this either."

"Consider it done, Master," Hydranoid replied robotically. And then with much more feeling he yelled, "I knew it!! I knew you liked Alice!! Even when you worked for Naga, you expressed a liking to her!!"

"Shut up, Hydranoid!!" Masquerade barked.

_----Back at Alice's house (3__rd__ Person POV)----_

"Alice isn't in her room!!!!" Julie shouted, running to the kitchen and waking everyone up.

Runo put her hands on Julie's shoulders and said, "Julie… RELAX WILL YOU!!!!!" _That _really woke everyone up.

"What the hell is it with all the shouting!?" Dan yelled.

"Alice isn't in her room!!!!" Julie shrieked.

"What!?" Shun asked, worried.

"What about another part of the house!?" Drago suggested and everyone split up and searched inside and outside the house.

"I can't find her!!! Did you!?" Dan asked the others, but they all shook their heads.

"Where could she be?" Mira wondered.

"Hey…Has anyone noticed that Hydranoid's not here either?" Preyas asked but no one seemed to hear the Aquos Bakugan… Or they were ignoring him… Or they were too worried about Alice to worry about Hydranoid… Or they just didn't care about Hydranoid.

"You guys… Do you think Masquerade's behind all this…?" Marucho piped up, worried.

"Masquerade!!! Why didn't I think of him sooner!?" Dan scolded himself.

Ace wondered, "But what would Masquerade want with Alice?"

"Besides, I thought you guys were good friends with Masquerade…" Baron added.

"What's going on in here?" a familiar voice asked confusedly.

They all turned to the kitchen entrance and found the red-head standing there, confused.

"ALICE!!!" They all ran up to her and Julie and Runo hugged her.

"Where have you been!?" Julie questioned.

"I was just taking a walk in the park…"

"Don't ever scare us like that again!!" Runo shouted at her and hugged her more tightly.

"We were all worried about you…" Mira informed her.

"Sorry, I guess I should have told someone I was going outside," Alice replied sheepishly and Shun helped her up.

"Wasn't anyone worried about me!?" Hydranoid asked, annoyed that everyone didn't seem to notice he was gone too.

"I did!! But they all ignored me!!!" Preyas shouted and everyone laughed.

"We thought you were taken by M-" Baron started, but he shut up when he saw everyone's glare.

"Taken by who?" Alice asked, curious to hear what Baron has to say.

"Um… Taken by…" everyone stuttered, looking for an excuse.

"A murderer!!!" Tigrerra suddenly shouted. Everyone thought that was convincing by the looks of relief on their faces. And Tigrerra wasn't exactly lying, after all, Masquerade could've planned to murder Alice.

"Okay… I'm just going to go back to my room to get a little more sleep. Let's go, Hydranoid," Alice said and left the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Baron asked, "Why are we keeping the fact that Masquerade _might_ be back from Miss Alice again?"

"Yes, shouldn't she be the first person to know?" Mira agreed.

"Well, who knows how Alice will react. Besides, we can handle this without Alice," Dan answered confidently.

"Let's all just have breakfast," Shun mumbled and everyone remembered their rumbling stomachs.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

**A/N:** I hope you like it!! The Brawlers sure aren't good at keeping secrets, aren't they? Please review!!!


	28. BUSTED!

**A/N: **I've been getting a burst of creativity lately!!! Well actually, I've been planning this chapter for a very long time. That and I finished my favorite chapter in Bakugan Alphabet Adventures Collection… That sure was fun to write… **WARNING: A little violent and dark. **Oh, right!! I do not own Bakugan!! ^___________________^

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_----Alice's house----_

"So, Alice…" Julie said seriously, then continued, "Are there any good malls around!?"

Everyone got a sweat drop except for Shun and I answered, "There is. Less than a mile away from here."

"Yay!!! Let's go there right now!!!" Julie squealed.

_-----20 minutes later at the mall-----_

"Wow…" Runo breathed.

"This mall, is like, ten times bigger than the one back home!!!!" Julie squealed.

"Oh, no. Please tell me Julie's not going to drag us to every clothes store!!!!" Baron shouted. At the mention of this, the other boys looked horrified… except Shun…

"This is going to be fun…" Mira said mischievously. She wasn't thinking of the clothes or the make up, she was thinking more about the torture this all was going to be for the boys.

Being the peace maker, I cut in. "What about we all eat first?" I suggested.

The boys looked at me, grateful and we headed to the Food Court. Of course, I was leading them because even someone who lived in the city could easily get lost here.

This mall was actually _two _buildings, connected by a bridge in the middle. But since the bridge leads to the second floor, and the Food Court is on the ground floor, we didn't take it. Instead, we went out the building we were in and back outdoors.

Oddly, the Esplanade was empty.

"This is creepy," Runo said.

"Not a soul in sight," Shun stated.

"Do ya' have to say soul?" Dan.

"It's like a ghost town," Ace added.

"Don't say ghost either," Mira complained.

"Shhhhh, quiet," Shun hissed.

We heard footsteps echoing and coming closer to us. It sounded like it was running… At least it's not a ghost… After all, ghosts can't make footsteps right? It sounded louder and closer and everyone looked around, but we couldn't see anything.

We heard a piercing scream and everyone turned to look at me. The frightened shriek had come from me. Someone had grabbed my waist and lifted me on their shoulder. I turned my head to see… Desiree's brother…

"Wasn't expecting me were you, cutie?" he asked mockingly.

"Put her down!!!!" Dan ordered.

"Why should I?" he answered.

"Who are you!?" Shun demanded.

"None of you are worthy enough to know my name. However, I shall tell you because I'm bored. My name is Aeden: brother of Desiree, ninja, and weapons master."

"What is this Dungeons and Dragons?" Dan muttered. "Besides, the only ninja we know is standing here right beside us!!!! Who the heck is Desiree anyway!?!?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Aeden replied and leaped up to the top of the building and ran.

"ALICE!!!!!!" they called out.

"Let me go jerk!!!!" I shouted pounding at his back, while at the same time calling for Masquerade. _MASQUERADE!!!! HELP ME!!!!!_ I cried. _I'm on my way,_ he immediately replied.

We were approaching the east side of the Esplanade, by the speed we were going, my friends wouldn't be able to catch us. Or so I thought…

"Agh!!" Aeden shouted in pain. Shun had caught up with him and grabbed his leg, causing us to stumble forwards and fall to the ground. Luckily, it wasn't that far of a drop.

"Run, Alice!!!" Shun shouted at me, he was practically wrestling with the creep.

The others reached us, panting. "Shouldn't have cut Gym," Dan muttered.

"Master Shun is fast!!!" Baron said, amazed.

"RUN!!!!!" Shun shouted again, but I was frozen to the spot while the others watched as Dan joined the wrestling match. Punches and kicks were thrown, some of them landing on their target.

"OMG!!!!" Julie shrieked as both Dan and Shun were kicked away from Aeden, so I dashed for escape… Not that I could actually outrun ninjas.

Aeden suddenly appeared in front of me and I ran the other way, but he hooked his arm around my neck and pulled me to him. "Take one step forward and poor little Alice is going to get hurt," he threatened and he meant it.

"Alice!!!" Runo cried.

"What do you want with her!?" Shun questioned, and to my relief, he wasn't hurt badly.

"Me, nothing. I'm just doing this for fun. It's actually for my sister, but trust me she doesn't want anything with Alice either. Unless he fails to show up that is…" he explained and a look of disgust shown on the Brawlers' faces.

"Who fails to show up??" Ace pressed, but I already knew the answer.

"Who else but the Darkus Brawler you all thought was gone forever…" Aeden answered and the disgust was replaced by shock and surprise.

"So he really is back… Masquerade…" Runo whispered.

"Bingo!! We have a winner!! You guys catch up fast don't you!?" Aeden mocked. _So I was right: I'm bait. They don't want anything with me, just Masquerade. They'll hurt me if he fails to show up. It's a trap. Masquerade if you can hear me don't come!! Please don't come!!!_

"Better show yourself and come with me if you don't want Alice getting hurt!!!" he shouted to Masquerade. And to prove his point his grip tightened, cutting my airway. I could hardly breathe now. _Don't come… Masquerade, if you can hear me please don't come…_

(**A/N**: What's about to happen is quite possible and it _can_ hurt. Look it up on Youtube. I needed drama and coolness, okay!?!?!?!?!?!?)

A tense moment of silence; no one knew what to do. The only hope of saving me was if Masquerade showed up. Suddenly, a black game card flew out from nowhere and grazedAeden's arm, causing him to release me and cry out in pain.

The Brawlers gasped as I fell to the ground, coughing and looked back at Aeden. He only had a slight scratch, yet it had hurt so much. I looked for the card and my suspicion was confirmed: the Dimensional Transporter. Shun dashed to me and helped me up, then pulled me away from Aeden.

Aeden eyes flickered from me, to the Brawlers, and to the tops of the buildings until his eyes narrowed at one particular spot. Everyone followed his glare and saw the familiar figure: white overcoat, spiky blond hair, and of course, the dark-blue tinted mask.

"I'll get you next time!!" he addressed the masked boy and threw something at the ground.

Smoke billowed out and for a few seconds we could see nothing. The smoke cleared to discover that Aeden had disappeared. And so did Masquerade… _Please don't go after him. It's too dangerous,_ I pleaded in my mind, hoping he would not only listen but grant my plea.

"We better get you home, Alice," Shun whispered.

Before we left, I looked back at the black game card, only to find nothing…

_-----20 minutes later, back at Alice's house----_

Everyone was in the living room, including Grandfather. I treated Shun's bruises while Runo treated Dan's.

"Who the hell was that creep!? What does he want with Masquerade!? And how is Masquerade even here!?" Dan stormed.

The secret was out.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter!! And yes, it is possible to throw cards at such a speed that it can hurt a lot even if the card only grazes you!!! Okay, maybe I exaggerated on the 'hurting a lot even if it only grazed you' part. But it is possible that to throw cards at such a speed that it can hurt you!! Look it up on Youtube!!! Um… Anyway, please review. ^______________________^


	29. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: **Dang, I forgot the Bakugan are back… Let's just say they didn't bring the Bakugan to the mall, okie? But they're all here in this… meeting-like chapter. The Masquerade we all know and love (or fell in love with *wink, wink*) is making an appearance here!!! No, not New Vestroia!! That would be so awesome though… I'll try to keep him in character. I've got to admit, I've missed him. I do not own Bakugan as you all know… And as I've said more than thirty times before…

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_-----Alice's house-----_

Everyone was gathered around me in the living room. It was like a meeting, and Dan was the leader. I was sitting in the only armchair, while everyone else was either on the sofa, on the floor, dragged a chair from the dining room, or standing. And everyone was either tense, confused, frustrated, worried, or a combination of the four. Shun was back to his quiet self, but even though he looked calm on the outside, I'm sure he wasn't on the inside.

"So, does anyone have a clue of what the creep wants? Or any other information at all?" Dan asked.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. They all turned to look at me and I spoke, "I haven't been very honest with you guys. The truth is… I've known all this time that Masquerade was back…"

Silence.

"…WHAT!?!!?!?!?!?" everyone exclaimed, wide-eyed with shock and surprise.

"Alice… Why??" Runo asked, hurt that I'd kept it even from her: my best friend.

"I'm sorry. I know I should've told all of you, but I didn't want any of you to worry about me… I'm really sorry…" I apologized, looking down at my shoes.

"Don't you trust us?" Marucho asked, just as hurt as Runo is.

"I do!! It's just that I didn't want anyone to worry and I didn't want you guys to be mad at me…" I explained, near tears.

"It's okay, Alice. I would've done the same thing if I was in your shoes," Mira said, then walked over to me and patted me on the back.

"Thanks, Mira."

"We forgive you, Alice. Don't worry," Dan spoke for the rest. "Besides, we still have that creep and his sister to worry about!!!"

"Dan's right. If only we knew their motive…" my grandfather agreed.

"Actually, I think I know someone who can help…" I declared. _Let's just hope he's willing to help…_

"Tell us, Alice," Ace urged me.

This time, a rectangular portal of rainbow light appeared beside me. Everyone stepped back, knowing well who would come out of that portal: Masquerade, of course. First, only his silhouette could be seen, but as he stepped out of the portal and into the living room, more could be seen.

Masquerade sneered, "Hello, Brawlers."

"Masquerade, it's really you!!!" Dan shouted, surprised that he'd actually show himself in front of us.

"No!! There's someone else that could walk out of a bright portal!!!" Masquerade shouted sarcastically. "Of course it's me. Or is your brain so miniscule that you'd forgotten me already?"

"Hey!! It's just that we thought you were gone forever!!!" Runo snapped at him.

"Runo!! That wasn't very nice!!" I scolded her.

She looked shock; I defended the enemy over helping my best friend. "He started it," Runo pouted.

"Two wrongs don't make a right," I reminded her and Masquerade smirked, knowing I'd defend him. _Must you be so mean to my friends?_

He then came closer to me and sat down on the arm of my chair. _It's fun and amusing,_ he answered. I looked at everyone and they looked about ready to pounce on the blonde. "Don't worry. It's alright," I assured them, further shocking them, including the Bakugan, except for Hydranoid. Here sitting so close to me was the enemy who'd forced me to do so many horrid things, and I wasn't worried in the least.

_You don't need to think of me that way,_ he grumbled, a little hurt that I thought of him as the enemy. _That's not what I meant!!!_

Hydranoid came out of my pocket and popped open on the table where the rest of the Bakugan listened. The other Bakugan looked at him intently, or glared if they could in their little ball forms.

"What!? I only found out the day before yesterday!!!" Hydranoid defended himself.

"No wonder you seemed so smug about something," Ingram said.

"You couldn't tell us the juicy gossip!?" Preyas complained.

"Miss Alice will always come first before anything else," Hydranoid simply replied.

"Talk about unending loyalty…" Diablo muttered.

"So this is the Masquerade we were told of," Mira absentmindedly said out loud.

"And you must be the Vestal Bakugan Resistance I heard of," Masquerade remarked.

"So it's true that you are as updated about news as they say," Ace added.

"Wow, it _was_ Master Masquerade you saw when we came here, Mira!!" Everyone knew who blurted that out.

"You _saw _him?" I questioned.

"I did. Though I wasn't sure of it at first until I asked Baron, it's right up his alley," Mira explained, pointing at Baron who was admiring the last of his idols.

"I can tell," Masquerade muttered.

"Back to important matters, what do those two want with you, Masquerade? And how did you come back?" Shun suddenly cut in, his tone serious.

"I see some things never change," Masquerade stated, tutting. "But like you, I have no idea how I'm here, let alone what those two idiots want."

"Yeah, some things never _do_ change," Shun agreed, directing it at Masquerade's behavior.

Masquerade stood up and came towards Shun and vice versa, which was unusual considering it's _Shun_: silent and calm. The two looked ready to fight, so I tugged on Masquerade's arm, and he turned to me. After some thinking, Masquerade decided better of it and sat back down.

Shun's amber eyes flickered from me to Masquerade and back, confused that I was able to make him calm down.

"So Dr. Michael, do you have a clue how Masquerade is back?" Julie asked nervously, not wanting a fight.

Grandfather thought it over for a moment then answered, "Well, I'm not quite sure either, but I do have a theory. Masquerade chose Alice as his host because she would the last one you'd suspect. That and he _needed _a host to send Bakugan to the Doom Dimension…"

"What if he _didn't_ have a host?" Baron pried.

Grandfather continued, "Well, he wouldn't disappear. He'd still be alive, sort of like a conscience. No physical form, but there just the same. Oh, what's the word I'm looking for…?"

"So… Like a ghost?" Dan pressed.

"That could come in handy," Masquerade muttered, and I could tell he was thinking about annoying people.

"Yes, like a ghost. All he needs is a body and a way of separating from his host," Grandfather concluded.

"Okay, so Masquerade found a body. But where did he _get_ the body?" Mira questioned and everyone looked at Masquerade.

"Don't look at me. I'm just as clueless about this as you are." Everyone sighed; we still had one important question left after all.

"So… Anyone hungry???" Dan asked out of the blue.

After a moment, everyone answered, "Yeah."

_-----They had lunch. But let's skip to after dinner-----_

The sun had already set and Grandfather was in the lab working in something. Everyone else was just lying down, sitting down, or standing up; doing one thing or another in the living room. Or doing nothing at all… There was nothing good to watch on TV, and there was nothing else to do. So pretty much everyone was bored…

"So… who wants to play Chess?" Marucho suggested.

"I don't know how to play Chess," Dan stated sheepishly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Masquerade insulted him from his spot next to the window. It was so boring that Masquerade had stopped annoying people.

Julie perked up and suddenly started giggling like crazy. Anyone who cared looked at her like she _was_ crazy. Then she raised her arms into the air and squealed, "Let's play Truth or Dare!!!!!!"

(Cue music that states Doom, Destruction, Death, etc.)

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**A/N: **And what Julie said begins the great **"Pass the Time"** saga!!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!! Because it will take me a while considering the fact I have to make it really good and I'll be laughing my ass off while typing it. Please review!!!!


	30. Truth or Dare!

**A/N: **This is where the great **"****Pass the Time"** Saga officially starts!!! It will feature Truth or Dare, Ghost Storytelling, etc. This is just something that popped into my mind yesterday… That and I didn't want the Brawlers to be angry at Masquerade-sama. Maybe I should make a series of drabbles of these things… **This is in 3****rd**** Person POV!!! **I do not own Bakugan as you all know!!!!

**(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)**

Everyone was bored, doing something or nothing at all. The Brawlers were all in the living room, waiting for something exciting to happen to their lives. But what Julie shouted out was _not_ what anyone was expecting. Julie had suggested "Truth or Dare," which made some of the boys groan and some of the girls to giggle.

"Who wants to play _that_?" Dan groaned from his seat on the floor.

"You don't have to join if you don't want to!!" Julie snapped at him. "So, anyone that wants to join sit in a circle!!!"

All of the girls immediately picked a spot. Shun, Marucho, and Ace decided to play for something to do. Baron quickly sat somewhere in the circle, eager to bombard his idols with questions if they happen to chose "Truth." Dan really didn't want to join, but Runo pulled him to the empty spot next to her. Masquerade thought of this as a way to embarrass and annoy the goody-goodies, so he sat down in the circle as well.

Marucho sat to Dan's right, and Dan sat with Runo, who sat to the right of Shun. Across from Shun sat Alice, who sat on the left of Masquerade and Baron sat on his right. Mira sat in the middle of Baron and Ace. Oh, and Julie sat on Marucho's right.

"Hey, can we join?" Preyas asked.

"Sure!! The more the merrier!!!" Julie replied and the Bakugan rolled to their partners. "Since the Bakugan are playing too, here's how it will work: if the Bakugan can think of a great dare or truth question, they'll decide who's the target. You and your Bakugan will work sort of like a team, alright? Let's get started!!!"

"Who's going first?"

"Since I came up with this brilliant idea, I'll start!! Um…" the silver-haired girl looked around the circle of faces and found her target. Gorem just went along with whatever Julie was planning, knowing she's good at these things. "Mira!! Truth or Dare?"

Also knowing how dangerous Julie can be when it came to these things, Mira took some time to think about it then answered, "Truth."

"Is it true that you like Ace?"

"Um… I…" Mira stuttered.

"We'll know if you lie!! And we'll get revenge by pulling a prank on you!!" the purple-haired boy beside her threatened.

She gulped and said quickly in one breath, "Yes, I do like Ace!! Cross my heart and hope to die!!" She blushed and so did the green-haired Vestal sitting next to her.

"Relax, Mira!! It's not like you just admitted that you murdered someone!!" Runo told her. "Your turn!!!"

She whispered to her Bakugan to see who Wilda wanted to pick. "Let's see… Marucho!! Truth or Dare!!" she asked the genius.

"Truth!!!" he answered, he won't go far with dares.

"What's your most embarrassing moment?" Mira questioned, leaning toward the said blonde with eagerness.

"Well… There was my first crush in 5th Grade. It was lunch and I tried to impress her by standing up while swinging higher than the other kids, but I slipped and fell on the sand," he told us.

"That's not so embarrassing…" Ace stated.

"But when she came over to ask if I was alright, I accidentally spit out sand into her face…" he added, blushing.

"Hey, it's alright, buddy!! There's always a next time!!" Dan reminded him and patted him on the back.

"Thanks, Dan. Okay… Alice, truth or dare?"

The orange-haired girl didn't think Marucho could do much damage so she said, "Dare!!" But she had forgotten that Preyas, Angelo, and Diablo could plot one of her most embarrassing moments.

Preyas spoke, "I dare you to kiss Shun on the lips!!!" At the mention of this, the other blonde in the group looked at Alice.

"Preyas!!" Shun protested, blushing along with Alice.

"It's just one normal kiss!! You should be glad I didn't ask you to French Kiss or something!!!" the devious Aquos Bakugan argued.

Everyone watched intently, and with much blushing Alice walked over to Shun and planted a light kiss on the lips. Dan whooped, Runo 'awwwed,' and if looks could kill, Shun would be dead by now because of a jealous Masquerade.

When Alice got back to her seat, she and Shun were red as cherries. Then she plotted with Hydranoid and then shouted eagerly, "Julie!! Truth or Dare!?"

"Truth!!" Julie shouted bravely.

"Is it true that you had not only a life-size poster of Dan, but also a T-shirt of him as well?" she asked.

"I _**had**_one. Back when I had a crush on him!!" Julie quickly explained before Runo wouldn't claw her eyes out.

"I want that poster…" Baron muttered quietly to himself.

_I have got to be careful of Julie, the mastermind behind all this. Don't take dares from Dan, just truths. He'll probably ask something stupid. Don't forget Marucho, he's dangerous with his Bakugan… _Masquerade thought, planning a strategy.

"Okay…" Remembering something that everyone's always wondered, Julie turned to the blonde. "Masquerade, truth or dare!!!"

Distracted by other thoughts, he blurted out, "Dare." Although no one could see it, as soon as Masquerade realized what he had said, his eyes widened and he turned his full attention to the sometimes-clever girl.

"Take off your mask!!" Julie commanded and as soon as everyone heard this, everyone focused on Masquerade, eager for one of the biggest mysteries in life to be solved.

"What good will that do you?" Masquerade questioned her calmly. He didn't have a problem revealing his face, but they didn't need to see; they could've just died wondering.

"No one knows how you look, dude!! And since you and Alice are separated, you can't turn into her!!" Dan shouted with glee.

"Hold the presses, Dan speaks sense!!" Runo yelled and held her hands up like she was stopping traffic. Most of them laughed.

Masquerade sighed at the idiocy and held up his hands to his mask. He pulled off his mask and set in on the floor in front of him. When he looked up, Dan's eyes were bulging out of their sockets, Alice's eyes were sparkling, and even Shun's were wider than usual. Everyone else was either leaning forward or had their mouths open, including the Bakugan if they could do any of these things.

And there was the silence.

Deafening silence.

Eerie and deafening silence.

"Whoa…" a voice breathed.

Masquerade smirked, the result was very satisfying. That was supported by the fact that Runo, who was the girl who probably hated him the most, was mumbling something along the lines of "I told you he was hot, with or without the mask" to her boyfriend. And the said boyfriend counted a thick wad of money and handed it to her.

"My turn," he reminded the Brawlers. "Dan, truth or dare?"

Everyone snapped out of their trance-like state and turned to look at Dan. Dan bravely, and stupidly, shouted, "Dare!!!" without even consulting Drago.

Masquerade smirked even more and took out a penny.

"What the…?" Dan mumbled.

Masquerade explained, "I dare you to push this penny around a toilet seat with your tongue."

Dan repeated, much more loudly this time, "WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!!"

"You have to do it, Dan. I'll be nice this one time by telling you that the prank I will pull on you if you don't do the dare is like going through hell… Actually, that's an understatement…" Masquerade said calmly.

Dan stood up, dejected, and Masquerade tossed the penny to him. Everyone followed Dan to the bathroom for the dare.

_----5 minutes later-----_

"Master Masquerade that was the best dare I've ever seen in my life!!!!" Baron shouted in awe, while going back to his spot in the circle.

"Finally, someone with taste…" Masquerade muttered.

"Dan, you better not kiss me for a week after that dare!!!" Runo warned.

"That was nasty!!! Good dare, Masquerade. Good dare…" Preyas praised the blond.

"Okay. My turn!! Um… Baron!!! Truth or dare!?" Dan asked, pointing to the Vestal.

"Dare, Master Dan!!!"

"I dare you to get your nails painted by the girls!!!!" Dan yelled and Baron's mouth dropped while Ace snickered.

"Girls, time for a pampering session!!!" Ace shouted.

Baron added, "Paint my nails while we're playing, I want a nice purple so it goes with my hair…"

Silence and stares.

"What!?"

"Dude, you have issues…" Masquerade declared and the others nodded.

"I'll do your nails!!" Julie offered and squeezed in between him and Mira and took out some nail polish from her pocket.

"Let's see… Target identified!!! Runo, truth or dare!?"

"Um… Truth!!!"

"Who was your crush before Dan was?" Baron pried.

(**A/N: **What will happen is in honor of Clone Girl-chan.)

"Uh…Well…" Runo stuttered while playing with her fingers. "It's… Masquerade…"

"What…?" Even though Shun couldn't see Masquerade's eyes behind that mask, he was certain he blinked at the same time that Dan did.

"Okay, let's just pretend I didn't say anything…" Runo suggested then moved on. "Ace, truth or dare!?"

"Dare!!!"

"I dare you to be locked in a closet with Mira for 10 minutes!!!" Runo yelled causing both Ace and Mira to blush.

"Well, let's go then!!" Julie said and pushed the Vestal couple in the direction of the closet.

Baron held up his hands wiggled his fingers, "Wow… She's good."

"Wait a minute, it's Ace's turn to ask truth or dare!!!" Marucho complained.

Tigrerra suggested, "Let's skip him, then."

"Okay… I guess I'll go," Baron mumbled. "Master Masquerade, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"I'm curious. Why didn't you take your mask off sooner?"

"Because no one asked," he replied simply.

Everyone thought that over for a moment and realized the spiky-haired blonde was right. Even when he took off his mask to reveal he was Alice, he did it of his own will. Huh, weird… One of the greatest mysteries of life, and no one had bothered to figure it out. Weird…

"This is getting boring… Let's play some other game. And shouldn't we let those two out now?" Dan reminded them.

"A few more minutes can't hurt them," Elfin said slyly.

"True, very true…" they agreed.

"Does anyone have any good ghost stories?" Alice asked.

"That works. Who wants to camp out at the park?" Wilda planned.

**(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)**

**A/N: **Hope you liked it!!! Don't worry; I haven't forgotten about Mira and Ace. You'll see them at the start of next chapter. Please review!!!


	31. Campfire Stories

**A/N: **I will be using a lot of sources for this chapter. Which is why it took so long to write. I do not own Bakugan as I've said over and over again.

************************************************

_----In the closet where Mira and Ace are locked up----_

The two Vestals were sitting on the opposite ends of the closet. They wanted to sit as far away from each other as they could, which wasn't very far considering the small space. In those seven minutes, only Baron had been able to take a turn and they immediately got bored of the game and decided to camp out in the park for ghost stories. However, to the two locked up in the closet, the ten minutes felt like forever…

"Are they planning to keep us in here forever!?" Ace complained.

"It's only been a minute," Mira informed him.

"Oh… Well it feels like forever!!!" he continued to rant and Mira got a sweat drop.

"Hey!! Less talking, more kissing!!!" Julie yelled at them from outside and pounded on the door.

At the mention of this, the two Vestals blushed. Julie probably had her ear against the door, so shouting and complaining: not a good idea.

"So… Do you like me, Ace?" whispered the orange-haired girl.

Ace looked up and she looked away, blushing. "Of course I do, Mira. You're one of my friends," the green-haired boy replied, confused by her question.

"I mean the way I like you," she clarified, making both of them blush even more.

God, he was dense. "I-I… don't. I don't," he answered.

"Oh, well. T-that's alright. I-I mean it was j-just a crush…" Mira stuttered.

Why did Ace say that? He _did _like Mira, like her more than a friend should. He thought about all the times he felt bad for arguing with Mira. One time, he'd overheard Dan talking with Baron just after one of their arguments. He heard something along the lines of "arguing like an old married couple."

He was snapped out of his thoughts by soft sobbing and sniffling. He watched Mira closely and when she moved a little, something sparkled in the little light coming from under the closed door: tears.

"Great job you insensitive jerk!! You made her cry!!" Julie scolded him from outside.

When Mira heard this, she immediately wiped her face and assured him, "I'm alright, really."

Ace sighed and walked over to her. "I'm sorry, Mira. I don't know why, but I lied. I _do _like you," he confirmed and to prove it, he turned her to him and planted a kiss on her lips.

When he pulled away, Mira's eyes were wide. "Ace, did you just…"

"I did. I love you, Mira."

"I love you too," she replied happily and hugged him tightly.

The door suddenly burst open and in came Dan, shouting, "We're camping out, guys!!! Pack your bags!! We're going to…" He stopped when he saw the two in each other's arms.

The others peeked inside and instantly grinned. "Looks like you two finally confessed to each other," Dan teased them.

They immediately stood up, blushing and the others laughed. The group split, the boys heading to the guest room while the girls to Alice's room. "If anyone cares, I'll be outside," Masquerade announced and strode in the direction of the front door.

"Will someone call Dr. Michael to tell him we're camping out!?" Dan shouted from the guest room. It was less than 20 feet away from Alice's room.

"I'll do it!!! I jut need to pack!!!" Alice volunteered.

"We'll do it for you, Alice," Runo volunteered.

"Thanks, Runo!!" Alice said and ran off outside to the lab.

_-----A few minutes later in the lab------_

Alice came rushing in, excited and out of breath.

"Alice? Is something the matter?" her Grandfather asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong, Grandfather," she assured him. "But can we camp out in the park tonight? We'll be careful."

"Very well, Alice. But don't do anything that will get you in trouble," he replied with a smile.

"Thank you, Grandfather!!" Alice said happily and ran back outside, excited.

When she only a few steps from the front door, Masquerade appeared in front of her and teased, "Slow down!! Where's the fire!?"

"Oh, Masquerade," she laughed.

She came closer to hug him tightly, which surprised the blonde. "Come on. It's only been a few hours the last time you hugged him. Do you miss me already?"

"Show me the rule that I can't hug my boyfriend and I'll stop," Alice replied, too happy to get into a bad mood.

"Boyfriend?"

"Well… You are my boyfriend, right?" she asked nervously.

"It's just nice to hear you say it," he answered.

Gasps were heard from behind them and they turned around to find confused and shocked eyes watching the two.

It was useless, but Alice gave it a shot anyway, "It's not what it looks like…?"

"What are you saying!?" Julie ran to the two and in a serious tone, asked, "Why didn't you tell us, Alice?"

"I'm sorry, everyone…"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend!?" Julie squealed.

Runo came over and whispered, so low that Masquerade couldn't hear, "Nice catch. I think you two are meant for each other."

I giggled and looked at the others, they were all smiling. Even Shun was smiling.

"So you two are a couple?" Dan asked.

"Yes…" I replied and blushed.

"Since when!?" Mira questioned me.

"A few days before you guys first came from New Vestroia," Masquerade answered for me, a tone of relief in his voice.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us?" Dan asked.

"You didn't need to know…" Masquerade muttered.

"That explains the behavior…" Skyress mumbled.

"Let me guess; Hydranoid knew about this too," Percival… well, guessed.

Hydranoid argued, "I just found out yesterday!!!"

"Right… Sure you did…" Gorem said, not believing him after all that's happened.

"Ugh… Forget it…" Hydranoid muttered.

_-----Camping area of the park----_

There were sleeping bags and blankets placed around the warm fire. Now that everyone knew about Masquerade and Alice, they could move more freely and easily now. Well, Masquerade maybe not considering the fact that he had a reputation. Alice was snuggled up against Masquerade and he had his arm around her. Baron sat next to the two, and Shun sat next to him (And yes Shun is happy for Alice!! I'll explain it in another chapter). Across the campfire, sat Runo and Dan with a blanket, and Runo keeping distance from his mouth. Next to them sat Mira with Ace on her lap. Marucho and Julie sat next to them.

"So… Anyone know any good ghost stories or legends?" Dan began.

"Ooh!! Ooh!! Ooh!!" Baron shouted sounding like a monkey. "I have one!!"

"The stage is yours!!" Dan declared and Baron eagerly stood in front of the fire.

"Okay, let's start with 'medium.'" Baron decided and began his tale, "There's a tunnel under old rail road tracks west of Queen Elizabeth Way near Niagara Falls. It's known locally as the Screaming Tunnel. A path wanders into the tunnel and then up the empty field on the hill. But it wasn't always empty…"

He looked around the circle of faces and continued, "There was once a farmhouse on that field, and in it lived a happy family. But one day, the house caught fire and a young daughter was trapped in the house and the only escape was through a wall of flames…"

Alice whimpered and Masquerade held her closer to him, now wrapping both of his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. Runo laid her head on Dan's shoulder. Mira and Ace seemed unfazed. While Julie and Marucho were hugging each other in fright.

Baron smiled, pleased by the effect and continued, "The girl was brave and she went through the wall, with her arms covering herself. Her hair and dress smoldered and when she got out, the wind further ignited her into an inferno. She blindly went down the hill and into the tunnel, screaming in agony. She fell to the ground, trying to extinguish the flames, but it was no use."

By now, everyone was pretty much scared… except for Shun and Masquerade. "After that night, anyone who dared to light a match in that tunnel will hear the agonized screams of the burning girl. And the flame will instantly be blown out by a ghostly wind…" Baron concluded.

And as if the person in charge of the forces of nature was listening to the story as well, a gust of wind blew, chilling them to the bone.

"Wow, Baron. That was a really great and scary story," Alice complimented him.

"Alice is right. Man, that was a great story," Dan agreed.

"I know a lot more if you guys want to hear it," Baron offered.

"W-what about some l-legends or folktales?" Marucho shakily suggested.

"That's great idea!!" Alice agreed and Baron went back to his seat, pouting. "We wouldn't want to get nightmares from Baron's great story," she added, not wanting to make Baron feel bad. Baron smiled.

"Well? Anyone know any folktales?" Runo asked.

"Well… There is this one I heard of… But it's more of a fairy tale…" Mira said uncertainly.

"Go ahead, Mira!!" Julie urged her.

"I'll stay in my seat. Okay… How did it go?" Mira fussed to herself. "Oh, right! Now I remember. Thousands of years ago, there was a peaceful era between all the kingdoms of Earth. It was centered around the Candria Kingdom, ruled by a wonderful Queen…"

All the girls were eager to hear this story, but the boys were the complete opposite. They listened anyway, not wanting to have the ghost story stuck in their heads.

"The queen had one daughter, the Princess, who was gentle and kind. She wanted to learn about the far away kingdom of Terra; for she admired what the kingdom she lived in did not have. One day, she fell in love with the Crown Prince of Terra…" She continued in a grave tone, "The day after one thousand years of peace, the Prince was to be wed to a girl he did not love, and learning the truth, an evil force possessed the girl. Using the powers of the Dark Kingdom, she soon took over Terra. With its people as soldiers and its four Dark Kingdom warriors, she planned her attack on the Candria Kingdom so it could conquer all the kingdoms."

Mention of some kind of war caught the boys' attention and they listened to Mira with interest. She narrated, "The people of the Candria now believed that Terra was their enemy, and that its people could not be trusted. The Prince fled to the Candria Kingdom to warn the Princess… and to tell her that their love was forbidden. But even so, he promised to defend Candria, even if it meant fighting against his own kingdom. The Princess gave the Prince her necklace, to remember the love they had. They shared one last kiss before he left to fight."

"The four warriors, princesses of the surrounding kingdoms and also guardians of the Princess, and the army did their best to defend their planet, but they all died in vain. Everything in the kingdom was destroyed…" Mira told them in a sad tone. "The evil force set its sight on the Princess and attacked her, but was saved by the Prince… In exchange for his own life… The Princess was so grief-stricken that she took his sword and killed herself."

Mira looked around the circle to see teary eyes. She was nearing the end of the story. "The Queen watched the two die, unable to do anything. But she wouldn't let it end like this. Her faithful advisor knew what she was thinking and warned her that she would surely die, but her mind was made up. She would sacrifice her life so her daughter and the rest of her people would live. With all her power, she sealed the evil forces and sent the Princess, Prince, and the Warriors to be reborn in the future."

"As the Queen lay there dying, she told her advisor that they would have no memory of their past life, so hopefully they could live happily in the future. Before she died, she watched as she whisked her advisor away to the future as well. And there, the Queen died, in the ruins of the once great kingdom…" Mira concluded.

"Tragic love stories are the most dramatic," Masquerade commented.

"Well, it's not exactly tragic. They were sent to the future to live a happy life," Alice countered.

"Wait a minute, was that a true story?" Runo asked.

"I don't know all the details about it," Mira answered.

"That was a great story, Mira. But can we go to sleep now? I'm tired," Marucho yawned.

"Let's all go to sleep, you guys," Baron announced.

With that, they took out sleeping bags and covered their selves with blankets and drifted of to dream land.

**************************************************  
**

**A/N: **If you know the stories I used, then good for you. Hope you like it!! Please review!!


	32. The Fun Starts

**A/N: **Sadly, since I finally figured out how to incorporate my plot into the story, this fic will be ending soon. I'm sorry, but all good things must come to an end. Who's the idiot who came up with that idea anyway!? **Anyway, the last few chapters will be a little dark and violent.** And like anyone on this website, I do not own Bakugan.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

_------Back to the camping area------_

The red-head stirred in the blonde's embrace, struggling to stay asleep. With a sigh, she gave up and finally opened her eyes, looking up into the blue mask. She smiled and played with his lips, causing him to stir a bit in his sleep and to let go of Alice. She stood up, carful not to wake anyone, and looked around the circle. Everyone else was asleep, some of them snoring soundly (*cough* Dan, Baron *cough).

Alice decided to take a morning walk and headed to the North. There were barely any people in the park and there was a light, refreshing breeze. She just walked, letting her mind wander... She reached the willow tree and sat down near the water's edge and dipped her hand in the cool water to wake her up.

A few moments later, someone splashed her, startling her and waking her up further. _And I do mean __**splash. **_She stood up and wiped her face then turned to the sound of laughter. Her eyes snapped open and saw Masquerade clutching his stomach and doubling over in laughter.

What happened next was so out of character, that Masquerade hadn't even thought of the possibility of it happening. Alice ran up to him and tackled him, causing him to lose his balance and to fall backwards. He looked up to see Alice on top of him, straddling his waist and pushing on his shoulders with a victorious look on her face.

"Nice way to start a morning, don't you think?" she asked sarcastically.

"I just think it's goo that I haven't eaten breakfast yet. Now get off me please, I can't breathe," he chuckled.

"Make me," she replied stubbornly and crossed her arms in defiance.

"Well, if you say so." He immediately sat up, making Alice almost tumble backwards if he hadn't placed his arm around her.

"A little warning might've been nice…" Alice muttered and he smirked.

"Come on, let's go back to your house," he said while helping her up. He reached in his pocket to take out the black card but Alice protested.

"Shouldn't we go back to the others?"

"They already left. I told them to meet us back at the house," he explained.

"Oh, never mind."

_-----Back home a few minutes later----_

"How the heck did you get here before we did!?!?" Dan shouted, seeing the two on the sofa.

Masquerade didn't even look at him; he just showed him the card he'd used so many times before.

"Oh… right," Dan said sheepishly.

"Idiot…" Masquerade muttered.

"So what should we do today?" Marucho asked.

"Well, we could try to look for Aeden. You know, look for clues," Mira suggested.

"Okay. But let's eat breakfast first. I'm starving!!" Baron pleaded and everyone laughed.

_-----After breakfast and back at the Esplanade----_

"So… How are we supposed to do this again?" Dan asked, scratching his head.

Under the mask, Masquerade rolled his eyes at Dan's stupidity and whispered something to Alice, then he teleported.

"Where's Master Masquerade going?" Baron asked, looking at the spot where he had been standing a few moments ago.

"He's going to check out the nearby buildings. He'll be back and he said he'll be keeping a close eye," Alice explained.

The others raised an eyebrow at this. Not wanting to explain the mind link, Alice just said, "Let's just go. Masquerade can take care of himself."

They shrugged and split up to search for clues. The Esplanade was quite big, so it took them 15 minutes to cover _half _of it. That and alleys and streets led in and out the Esplanade. After a few more minutes of searching, something in the alley caught Alice's eye. _I just happened to notice something in an alley. What a coincidence that I noticed something that makes me curious where I'll probably get kidnapped, _Alice thought. The girl had sense; why would you go to an alley alone when you knew someone was trying to hurt you? But with Alice, it didn't matter if she had sense, what mattered was if she would _listen._

But since she knew how Masquerade could be watching over her at this very moment, and how he wouldn't like it if she went alone, she whistled to Shun. When he turned to her, she pointed at the alley and he came towards her. Masquerade wouldn't be happy that she didn't call him instead, but he wouldn't be mad either. And she called someone anyway. But there was also the fact that she had called _Shun. _And I think you know where I'm going with this if you've been paying attention…

Shun was only a few steps away from her now, so she walked towards the alley. She strode where the thing had caught her eye, but there was nothing there. Then she saw a flash of white in the dark alley. It was obviously a trap, but if Desiree and Aeden really wanted her or Masquerade, they'd do anything. Shun followed her quietly, eyes darting from one shadow to another. This alley split up into more alleys, so much it was like a maze.

Suddenly, Shun grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her backward. She was confused, but then she saw it: a knife was now stuck on the ground where she once stood. She looked around frantically and saw Aeden watching them from a corner. Shun followed her gaze and his eyes narrowed. Immediately, the cloaked figure ran and the two gave chase.

"Guys, we found Aeden!!" Shun spoke into his cellphone.

Soon enough, Masquerade joined them and so did the others. But after some time, they reached a dead end.

"Where'd he go?" Julie asked. "Are you sure you saw him, Alice?"

"I'm sure I saw him!! Shun did too!! Right, Shun?"

"I did," Shun answered.

"Over here," Masquerade beckoned to them.

"What is it?" Runo questioned as she cam over.

Pointing down at a dark hole he explained, "Only one place he could have gone."

"The sewers!?!?" Julie complained. "Why!? Why did it have to be down there!?"

"It better be worth it…" Ace mumbled.

Everyone climbed down… Reluctantly climbed down that is… It was dark, cold, and stinky. Like anyone would expect a sewer to be.

Julie screamed and everyone turned to her. "I think I heard rats…"

"It's a sewer. Of course there would be rats. Like ones named Desiree and Aeden," Masquerade replied harshly. He didn't even look back, just kept walking forward.

Alice sighed. "Does anyone have a flashlight or something?"

"I do," Mira answered.

"Masquerade's mask probably has night vision or something. But I'm not taking any chances… The guy might lead me to deep sewage water…" Dan snatched the flashlight from Mira's hand. "So, follow me!!!"

Dan was probably right about the night-vision… and the sewage water… Masquerade was way ahead of them, probably not even bothering to look back or stop and wait for them. Masquerade was real quiet; they couldn't hear his footsteps. Maybe he was _way_ ahead of them, their footsteps were too noisy to hear, or Masquerade was just that quiet. The Brawlers were hoping it wasn't the first one.

"Hurry up!!" Masquerade shouted to them, annoyed.

"Geez," Dan mumbled and sprinted. Since he had the flashlight, the group had to run too.

"Oh, crap!!" Dan yelled and skidded to a halt. He'd almost bumped into Masquerade, but it didn't look like he didn't notice. Or he was ignoring Dan… More likely the second one.

"Shhhhh. Do you hear that?" he hissed as the others reached the two boys.

"I don't hear anything," Dan answered.

"If you'd shut your yap you would," Masquerade said coldly.

Dan always wanted to choke the blonde for his comments and insults, but there was so much acid in his voice that he didn't dare and involuntarily took a step back. Everyone was scared of Masquerade now, including Alice. But she swallowed her fright anyway and placed a hand on his shoulder. He instantly relaxed and smiled at her.

He gestured for them to follow him and Alice stood by his side. Pretty soon, everyone knew what he was talking about: whispers, screams, blades clashing. It was real creepy and of course, frightening. It was also getting colder.

Masquerade held his arm out to stop the others from advancing. All the noises stopped, just silence. Eerie silence. Not even the scurrying of rats. All that could be heard was fidgeting and nervous or tired breathing.

"It's _too _quiet," Masquerade declared.

"Right again!! You really are smart aren't you, Masquerade!?" a voice echoed.

"Aeden!!"

"That's right!!!" he replied.

"And guess who's with him?" a female voice said in a sing-song tone.

Alice gasped. "Desiree!!"

"Show yourself!!" Ace demanded.

"My, my, you're quite brave!!" taunted Desiree.

The two appeared behind and in front of the group, trapping them. They looked exactly the same as before.

"Hello! I believe it's time for proper introductions. I am Desiree: enchantress extraordinaire, and unfortunately, sister of that fool over there," she said, pointing to her brother.

"Hey!! I'm the one who led them here!!" Aeden protested.

"I'm just kidding!!" she laughed. "And now, for you Brawlers…"

"What do you want!?" Masquerade snapped at her.

"Oh come on, Masquerade. I was your companion when you worked for Naga. Remember?"

"W-what…?" Runo breathed.

"I'll explain later!!" Masquerade shouted.

"There won't be a later…" Aeden whispered menacingly.

"Leave them out of this!!!" the masked boy hissed. "I'm the one you want!!"

"So you'll come without a fight?" Aeden asked. "I was hoping today wouldn't be boring…"

"Masquerade… No…" the group objected feebly.

"Only if you don't harm them," Masquerade answered.

"You have my word." Desiree assured him.

Masquerade walked towards her slowly, his head down. He stopped when he was only a foot away from her.

"You said so yourself, I'm not stupid. Trusting the word of a witch? Doesn't sound very smart to me…" he whispered and Desiree's brows furrowed in confusion. "EVERYONE, RUN!!!!" Masquerade ordered.

And for once, they followed Masquerade's order and ran like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately, they ran in different directions: North, South, East, and West. Surprising both Desiree and Aeden, and trampling on poor Aeden in the process.

Desiree let Masquerade dash past her and watched him with a longing look. She sighed and shook her head sadly. She walked over to her brother and helped him up; he had a footprint on his face.

"SHIT!!! They got away!!" he shouted in frustration.

"Take it easy, it's not like they're going to escape. Besides, this makes things more interesting and fun," she reminded her brother.

"Very true…" he agreed with her.

"And… Masquerade's all alone…" she giggled. A glint of mischief was in her eyes.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

**A/N: **And I'm ending it there! Since I feel like being nice today, I'm giving you readers' options for this story. Either **A:** I end this story, **B:** I make a sequel with Desiree somehow coming back to life, or **C:** I make a sequel with a completely different plot. So, tell me what you want in your reviews!! Which means, please review!!!


	33. Just in Case is good

**A/N: **Things are going to get interesting… I should get on with it to make up with the anger that will come in the end of this chapter. So… I do not own Bakugan, never did and never will.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_-------Sewers-------_

"Wait a minute. Where'd everyone else go?" Mira asked, looking around.

"Great… We got separated…" Ace replied sarcastically.

"Should we go back to look for the others?" Baron asked.

"Desiree and Aeden probably know the sewers better than we do. If we go back, we'll only be making it easier for them to blackmail Masquerade," Mira countered.

"Mira's right. We should look for a way out first," Ace proposed.

"Then it's settled. Let's keep walking," Baron declared and continued in the direction they were going.

********************

"I must say, Masquerade is right; this place is fitting for Desiree and Aeden," Marucho stated and adjusted his glasses.

"It's so creepy," Julie agreed.

"We still have no idea what they want," Shun reminded them.

"Didn't Desiree say something about her being Masquerade's 'companion' when he worked for Naga…?" Marucho inquired.

"Yeah!! I wonder what she meant by that!?" Julie blurted out.

"It seems like they know each other…" Shun concluded.

"Can we please just get out of here!?" Julie begged.

Shun agreed, "We should get out of here first and then meet up with the others. Masquerade can take care of himself."

"Right," the blonde boy and silver-haired girl answered and followed him.

*******************

"Dan, this place is giving me goose bumps…" Runo claimed.

"Don't worry, Runo. I'll protect you," Dan assured her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

After a few more minutes of walking, Runo stopped and looked back. "Wasn't Alice with us a few minutes ago!?" she said frantically.

"Oh, crap!!! She must've gone back for Masquerade…"

"Should we look for her?" Runo asked worriedly.

"Masquerade will never let anything happen to her," Dan said confidently. "Let's just hope they find each other…"

*************************

Masquerade was walking alone, his boots echoing loudly in the empty silence. He didn't even bother to stay quiet, if Desiree or Aeden were to find him because of it, at least there was no one around they could blackmail him with. Or so he thought…

Running footsteps and panting was heard. Masquerade whirled around in the direction the sounds were coming from. It was getting closer and louder.

"Who's there!?" he demanded.

"Masquerade? Is that you?" a female voice asked.

"Alice?"

She came out of the shadows and ran up to him; he caught her in his arms and embraced her.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" he asked frantically.

"I came back for you…" she answered. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just fine."

"Where do we go now?" the orange-haired girl asked.

"Let's get out of here. I'm sure that's what everyone's planning…" he decided.

"Why didn't you just teleport out of here?" she questioned him.

"And leave you guys here? As if. I decided to just walk around to look for you guys or their hideout if it's here," he explained.

"Masquerade… I didn't know you cared so much…"

"Anything to make you happy," he replied simply and handed her the Dimension transporter.

"What's this for?" she asked, confused.

"When I said 'get out of here,' I meant you. You teleport out of here right now."

"What!? No!! I'm not leaving you!!!" she protested.

"Alice…"

"No!! I won't go!! And you can't make me!!" she continued to shout.

"Okay! I won't make you do something you don't want to. But just keep quiet, Desiree and Aeden might hear us. And I do _not_ want them to find us with you here," he requested.

Alice nodded and they continued on their way. Everything was silent as they tried to find the Brawlers or the hideout. What they _weren't_ hoping to find, was Desiree or Aeden. Masquerade had made that very clear, at least not with Alice here. Then, Alice broke the silence and asked a question that's been bugging her.

"Masquerade, did you say what you said back there to bide for time? Or did you really mean it?"

He was silent and he kept his gaze ahead.

"Masquerade? Were you actually thinking of giving yourself in just so we wouldn't get hurt?" she whispered.

"…Yes. I'd risk my life to make sure you're safe."

"Thank you…"

"Would you do the same for me?" he suddenly asked.

Alice looked up and he turned his head slightly to look at her. And with sincerity she answered, "Yes. I'd do everything I can."

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Alice, will you promise me something?" he asked again.

"Anything," she replied.

"Promise me that…"

"Go on."

"If I get caught, you'll run and look for your friends," he finished.

They stopped walking and looked at each other. Masquerade held her hands and repeated, "If I get caught, you run."

"But-"

"No buts. I don't want you to get hurt because of me," Masquerade said sincerely. "Please, Alice."

"…Fine," Alice said petulantly.

Masquerade squeezed her hands gently and smiled. She sighed and started to walk off, but Masquerade pulled her back and held her against the wall. He moved closer until they could feel each other's breathing.

"Just in case," he whispered.

And then, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, educing a soft gasp in the back of her throat. Alice soon closed her eyes to enjoy this moment and her arms snaked their way around his neck. Masquerade had one hand enclosed around her slender waist and the other in her soft, orange curls.

Losing herself in the passion of the kiss, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, surprising him.

He tries to pull away, but Alice stubbornly refuses and whispers, "Don't…"

So he in turn let his tongue roam her mouth, memorizing it.

Finally, they broke the kiss for air. Both were breathing heavily and Alice blushed a light pink, remembering her bold move. Alice moved her arms and placed them curled up on his chest. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Masquerade let his head fall lightly upon hers.

"I love you," Alice whispered.

"As do I," Masquerade replied, just as softly.

The spiky-haired blonde let go and held her hand while walking for the rest of the time. They didn't talk, but it was a comfortable silence.

After a few more minutes of walking, they heard laughing. Or more appropriately: cachinnations. Very fitting for a witch and her brother, don't you think?

"They found us…"

"Time to run?" Alice asked frantically.

"I doubt we can outrun them, But it's worth a shot! Let's go!!"

They dashed as fast as their tired feet could carry them, but the cackling only got louder. The pair tried going the other way, but it had the same results.

"Alice!! Take the Dimensional Transporter and go!!" he shouted.

"No!! I won't leave you!" she replied obstinately.

He yelled, "They want _me_!! If I go with you, I'll only be putting you in more danger!!"

"You really should listen to Masquerade, dearie. He knows what he's doing," the dreaded female voice taunted.

Desiree and Aeden appeared in front of them in a cloud of purple smoke, with smug smiles on their faces. The two skidded to a halt in front of them and quickly backed up. Running again would only make them more tired and funner (Yes, funner is a word!! It is not to be confused with funny!!)for the siblings. That and it was useless.

"Alice, go!!" he whispered furiously.

"I won't."

"Now to continue what happened a little more than an hour ago…" Desiree hissed and snapped her fingers.

On her command, ropes appeared and their target was Alice. Masquerade quickly pushed her out of the way and the ropes tied itself securely around Masquerade's right wrist.

"Go, Alice!!" He took out the black card and tossed it to her, just before another rope came from out of nowhere and did the same with his left wrist.

"Masquerade!!"

"Just go!! I'll be fine!! Worry about yourself!!!" he shouted.

Silent tears fell and she clutched the card tightly in her shaking hand and closed her eyes. In just a few seconds, she vanished in a bright flash of light.

"Let her go. I've got what I want anyway," the 'enchantress' commanded and looked at the struggling Masquerade.

"And I take it that it's time _we_ take our leave?" Aeden asked her sister.

She nodded, satisfied, and disappeared the same way they appeared. Only this time, with Masquerade…

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
**

**A/N: **I could've given you a cliffhanger, but I wanted to make it longer. This wasn't exactly how I had planned this to go the first time, but it entered my mind and I thought it was dramatic. I should probably pack my bags and head to Antarctica, because Clone Girl-chan will probably rip my head off. Nah, I'll head to the Philippines. With more than 7,000 islands, she can't find me there!! Hope you liked it!! Please review!!!


	34. So Unlike Her

**A/N: **I do not own Bakugan. 'Nuff said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_-----Back at Alice's house-----_

The orange-haired girl sobbed onto the pillows of her bed as her friends stood around the room, trying to comfort her. Alice had managed to find her friends and teleport them back at her house… despite her state of grief…

"Alice, please stop crying…" Runo pleaded over and over as Alice's grandfather patted her on the back.

"He'll be alright, Alice. Masquerade will be fine," Marucho added.

"No, he won't!! They caught him!! They took him away!!!" she shouted into the pillows. "It's all my fault!!! He's going to get hurt because _I'm _weak!!!"

"Alice, don't say that!! You're one of the strongest people I know!!" Mira countered.

"No I'm not!!! None of this would be happening if I was!!!" she argued.

Shun had heard enough of this. Alice may be soft-spoken, but she wasn't weak. She may not love him the way he wants to, but that can't stop him from hating seeing her like this.

"Stop it, Alice!!!" Shun shouted at her, making everyone turn to look at him while Alice to quiet down. "Crying and blaming yourself isn't going to help solve anything!!! It's not going to save Masquerade!!"

At the mention of Masquerade, Alice looked at him intently. "We could be looking for him right now, but instead we're all here in this room. If we stay here then we can mope around like there's no tomorrow, because you know what: Masquerade _will _die. And it's all because we were too busy moping over him that we didn't even try to find him," Shun ranted on.

It was unusual for him to do this, but everyone needed it. He could've just stood there comforting Alice and letting Masquerade die, maybe Alice will even fall in love with him. But at what price? Alice will never truly be happy with him. Not when she believes that it's her fault and that her first love is dead.

They were shocked at Shun's sudden outburst, but everyone was silent as they contemplated his words.

"Shun's right!!" Dan agreed. "We can't let Masquerade die!!"

"Yeah!!" Julie agreed. "He may have been a jerk when we first met him, but he helped us save the world!! This might be the only time we can help him!!!"

"What do you say, Alice?" Shun asked quietly and held his hand out. Alice hesitated, but then smiled up at her friends and took Shun's hand.

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!!!" Baron shouted.

_-----In Desiree's mansion-----_

There were flickering orange flames on the torches that filled the room, but it did not change the fact that the room was still freezing cold. Skeletons littered the room; and the only moving thing was the rats, and a boy who had his hands chained above his head.

The spiky-haired blonde desperately looked for a way out of the dungeon-like room, while at the same time struggling against his shackles. It was no use, things looked bleak for him. Though he took joy in the fact that his orange-haired beauty was safe, he also took sorrow in the fact that he will probably never see her again. Never will he be able to see that beautiful smile and warm chestnut brown eyes, and never will he able to feel her luxuriant orange curls, the touch of her silky skin, and her warm, tender lips pressed against his…

But all of these things were what urged him on to get out… somehow…

The door slammed open and revealed the wicked witch: Desiree. She was silhouetted by the light coming from outside this dungeon.

"I trust you've made yourself comfortable?" she asked sweetly as she came down the granite steps.

"Let me go," he growled threateningly.

"Why should I? I've got you just where I want you to be…" she purred and cupped his cheek with her hand, which only caused him to get furious.

"What do you want, Desiree!?" he demanded from her.

"Tsk, tsk. Such a temper, Masquerade…"

"Careful sis. Don't want to get him _too _angry. He might not want to cooperate," Aeden reminded her, standing in the doorway.

"He will. Unless he doesn't care about poor Alice or her friends at all…" she taunted.

"Leave them out of this!! Don't you dare lay a finger on them!!" he warned.

"Or you'll what!?" she challenged. "You're helpless, Masquerade. And so are your friends actually, considering the fact you're not there to watch over them…"

"Which reminds me: I'm going to keep a close watch on Alice and her friends. See you later!!" Aeden shouted and ran off.

"Get back here!!" Masquerade called after him.

"Relax, he won't hurt them!" she shouted, exasperated and held his chin firmly. "You're friends will be fine…"

"Why should I believe _you_!?" he snapped and tried to twist his head away. "You can't just keep me here!!"

"_**I can and I will**_," she simply replied in an icy tone that made Masquerade stop his useless attempts. Then continued softly, "I will keep you here for as long as I want. But you must rest; you're tired from today's events."

"It's kinda hard to rest when you're chained up to a wall with your arms over your head," he replied harshly.

"At least try. Now will you please hear me out? I have things to clarify," she said.

"What _things_!? NO!! Let me-" he immediately shut up when she held up something that glinted in the little light coming from the torches: a syringe filled with blue liquid.

Masquerade paled and Desiree's eyes softened. "I don't want to, but I _will_ sedate you if you refuse to rest your body."

"…Why are you doing this …?" Masquerade asked calmly this time.

"Because I want to tell you where you went wrong and I want you to change it…" she explained. "I don't want you risking your life for other people. If you stay with me you won't have to…"

Tears were now beginning to form in her crimson eyes as she stared at the boy who took care of her back in the good old days… The boy she fell in love with… "Like the good old days, Masquerade. You don't have to do any of this…"

Masquerade was shocked silent and she took advantage of this and injected him with the sedative. He was now past furious, but exhaustion now flooded his veins and his eyes began to close against his will.

"Why…?" he managed to ask before his head fell limp and the chains clattered loudly as his weight pulled on it.

"Rest…" she murmured into his ear before departing.

_------Living room-----_

"We're not going back to the sewers, that's for sure," Ace decided.

Mira agreed by responding, "They'll only use us against Masquerade; making things worse."

"Well, we could try knowing more about Desiree and Aeden…" Baron suggested.

"That reminds me… What did Desiree mean when she said that she was Masquerade's 'companion'?" Marucho asked.

Everyone turned to Alice, expecting an answer. She sighed and explained, "You see, Masquerade saved Desiree from getting killed back when he was working with Naga. He hasn't seen her since he disappeared."

"We still have no clue what she wants!!!" Runo yelled irritably.

"This sucks!!! We have no clue what they want with Masquerade and where they might be keeping him!!!" Dan shouted in frustration.

"Children, there is someone who wants to speak to you…" Dr. Michael called.

"What is it, Dr. Michael?" Julie asked.

"Come with me to the lab," he answered.

_------Lab------_

Dr. Michael pressed a few buttons and a girl appeared on the huge screen. It was Desiree. All around her was darkness; the only light seemed to be coming from the camera.

"It's a message from her," Dr. Michael explained.

"Play it!! It might be a ransom message!!!" Baron shouted and Dr. Michael played the video.

"Hello, Brawlers. I trust you got out of the sewers unharmed because of a certain someone?" she sneered.

"Stupid witch… Get to the point will you!?" Dan shouted at the screen as if Desiree could hear her.

Apparently, she could. "Shut your mouth, Daniel!! It may cost you dear Masquerade after all!!" she warned and Dan immediately shut up.

"Very good. Now listen closely. I'm keeping Masquerade hostage here in my humble abode. I assure you I won't hurt him, that is unless he fails to cooperate or one of you does something rash," she clarified.

"Why should we trust your words!? Masquerade could have escaped for all we know!!" Shun argued which surprised everyone, not including the girl with crimson eyes.

"Don't believe me do you? Then who do I have right here?" she challenged and immediately torches lit up and she stepped aside to reveal a metal table behind her. And there was someone lying limp on it… In the orange glow of the flames, they could clearly see that the person wore a white overcoat, with purple pants, spiky hair, and firelight glinting off the mask he wore.

That had triggered something in Alice. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?!?" she shouted at the enchantress and strode toward the control panel and slammed her fists on it furiously. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?!?" she repeated. Everyone was shocked, they didn't that there was something that could make Alice act like this. Act so unlike herself…

"Alice, please calm down!!!" Shun pleaded and pulled her away from the monitor, sometimes getting hit by her flailing arms.

"I have done nothing to him!!!" protested the girl on the screen. She moved to the metal table and playfully ruffled his hair, which only caused Alice to get madder, if that was even possible. "He's only asleep…"

"Get away from him!!!" Alice yelled at her.

Masquerade stirred in his sleep as if he had heard Alice's voice. Alice immediately calmed down when she saw the movement, indicating he was alive.

"Quiet down. Wouldn't want to wake him, now would we?" she taunted but Alice had not responded, just kept staring at the sleeping boy. "I'm sending you coordinates. Go there if you want to rescue Masquerade."

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Dan asked suspiciously.

"So things wouldn't be _too_ easy. But if you're too worried about yourselves, I understand," she replied as the machine printed the said coordinates. Then the monitor turned black.

Everyone turned to Alice. "We're definitely going."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	35. A Prodigium per Glacialis Incendia?

**A/N: **I don't own Bakugan as you all know. 'Nuff said.

**d^_^b d^_^b d^_^b d^_^b d^_^b d^_^b d^_^b d^_^b d^_^b d^_^b d^_^b**

_-----In Marucho's jet/helicopter-----_

The Brawlers were all scattered in the fuselage. Either on the two sofas, or standing and looking at the window. They were too stressed to relax or even talk about what they were planning to do once they get to Desiree's 'abode.' In fact, Desiree could have planted a time bomb somewhere in the jet and they're not giving a heck about it! Not that Desiree _did_ plant a bomb… or Aeden…

"Are we there YET!?" Runo asked impatiently.

"Almost. Desiree's hideout is in Canada!!!" Marucho responded.

"Settle down, Runo!!" Dan shouted at her.

"SETTLE DOWN!?!? YOU-" she started but Mira cut in.

"All this shouting isn't going to help us in any way," Mira reminded them calmly.

Ace just rolled his eyes at them while Alice was completely oblivious. She wasn't worried for her safety at all, but she was worried for Masquerade's. Desiree could have tricked them after all. They were positive that Masquerade was the one lying on the table, and that he was alive. But how did they know that Desiree won't kill him while they were on their way? If that was the case, Desiree and Aeden will kill them all when they get there. If that was the case, Alice just wanted to see Masquerade one last time before she died; that was all she wished for.

But there was also the fact that her friends could get killed because of her. She knew that they wouldn't let her go alone, no matter what. It was all her fault. She was the one who started it all.

Shun was leaning on the wall on the opposite side of the room, watching Alice worriedly. If he knew Alice well, she was thinking that she was weak and that this is all her fault. And the fact that she may be leading everyone to their deaths. He walked over to her quietly and put a hand on her shoulder. She just put a hand on top of his and sighed, then continued looking out the window.

"Everything will be alright, Alice," Shun assured her.

"I hope it will be, Shun."

"Masquerade will be fine, trust me. He's clever; he'll find a way out."

"Thanks, Shun."

The monitor came to life and showed Kato. Everyone turned to him and he spoke, "We are approaching the coordinates, Master Marucho."

"Excellent, Kato!!" the young blonde boy replied.

Alice whispered something so low that not even Shun could hear. "Don't worry Masquerade, I'll save you."

"Wait for me… My love…"

_------Desiree's Mansion-----_

Masquerade awoke with a start.

He discovered that he was no longer chained up to a wall, but shackled to a cold, metal table. He tried moving his hands but realized that the shackles themselves were attached to the table; no chains or ropes whatsoever to allow him to make even the slightest movement. He tried his feet but had the same results. If the shackles were tighter, it would have cut off his circulation.

He was still in the same dark and dank dungeon. Only know it was somewhat brighter. He did his best to look around; it looked like the room still had the same number of torches.

Masquerade felt like a frog that's about to be dissected: he was helpless and all he could do is to wait for his doom. Who knows? Maybe he _is _a science experiment. The skeletons around him failures and past experiments. But what could be so interesting about him that Desiree would want to experiment on him? He couldn't think clearly at the moment. Looks like the sedative hasn't _completely_ worn off…

The door opened, slowly this time. Desiree tip-toed in… without a butcher's knife to Masquerade's relief. He did his best to look like he was still asleep; he didn't want to talk to Desiree. She stood over him, her eyes filled with… pity and compassion?? Was Masquerade missing something here? Or was there just something about her that had escaped his notice?

She kneeled and placed her head on the table, directly next to his ear. He tried his best to hide the unpleasant shiver he got when her breathing tickled his ear. "Masquerade, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but… Your friends have come for you…" she whispered and at the mention of that, Masquerade's eyes went wide. He wanted to question her if she was telling the truth, and to somehow tell them _not_ to come, but he knew better and stopped himself.

"They've come to rescue you… But I'm not letting them, there's nothing _to _rescue you from. I'm not going to hurt you… I don't _want_ you to get hurt. All I want is the best for you…" she continued to whisper then spoke louder and determinedly. "I won't let them take you away from me." Her voice broke at the end and she sniffed. Was she actually crying!?

Receding footsteps were heard and Masquerade waited for five minutes after the door closed before he opened his eyes again.

"Man, I'm dense. She _likes _me…" Masquerade muttered to himself. But I'd say _like_ is an understatement.

_----Back to the Brawlers---_

"Desiree's an enchantress, right? I expected her to have a better taste in houses…" Baron mumbled.

They were standing in front of a small, broken cabin. Kato checked more than three times, this was the place. It would fit Desiree and Aeden considering the fact they're hiding. But this place was so small; it didn't even look like it had a kitchen or a bedroom. Where would they be keeping Masquerade here? Even if she had a castle, Desiree would have no problem hiding it with her powers. So, why a banged-up cabin?

"Well, since we're here, might as well check it out," Dan declared.

The Brawlers walked up to the tiny cabin and stopped in front of the door. Should they knock? But if Desiree was planning to kill them, that would be a bad idea. Even if they didn't knock, Aeden was probably keeping watch on them. But how else were they going to get in? It's not like the door was unlocked!!

"Should we knock…?" Marucho asked uncertainly.

"What have we got to lose?" Shun replied and reached out to knock but the door swung inward.

"Okay… Majorly creeped out…" Julie said.

"Let's go." Alice strode inside the door with Shun and looked around. They gave the okay signal and the rest followed them in.

"There's nothing anything in here!!!" Runo complained. It was just one room. One, small, empty room. The only doors were the ones they just entered in and the one in the back of the room.

"I'm getting bad vibes from that door," Ace informed them, pointing to the said door.

"Then that's probably the one we need to go through," Alice decided.

Shun walked ahead of them to open the door and they followed. He grasped the rusted handle and turned, then pulled the door outwards. They sure weren't expecting what was behind the door…

Behind the door were thousands of stairs and doors. Some were upside-down, and some were vertical (If you've seen the inside of the Millennium Puzzle, you'll know what I'm talking about).

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS!?" Dan shouted, frustrated.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy…" Shun muttered.

"We better get started. It looks like there are a hundred stairs and doors in here," Mira said exasperatedly.

"I'm guessing the right door leads to Desiree's _real_ hideout," Julie guessed. "But how do we find out which one's the right one!?"

"I'm clueless…" Runo stated.

They started their door hunt, but stayed together as a group for fear of getting lost. They tried out every door in sight that was accessible. Some doors led to nothing, some led to more hallways, which they entered… and some as they will soon find out, could lead to their death if they were reckless, like Dan is…

"I'm getting a good feeling with what's behind that door!!!" Dan exclaimed, pointing at the door on their right. "CHARGE!!!"

"I'm coming with you, Master Dan!!" Baron called after him.

Despite cries of stop, they sprinted toward the door and barreled through it. And the next step they took was on thin air, which caused them to fall to their doom… If they hadn't grabbed onto the granite floor that is…

"PULL US UP!!!" the two shouted.

The shouts of help not only came from the two who was holding on for dear life, but above them. They looked up and saw a pair dangling bodies from a door, struggling to pull themselves up.

"How can they be up there… when they're down here…?" Marucho asked, even he couldn't explain how the laws of physics and gravity was bent here.

"Desiree and her powers," Ace answered simply.

Runo and Shun had pulled the two idiots up and their eyes were wide with fright. And Dan got a nice smack from Runo as usual for being an idiot.

"The next time Dan or Baron pick a door, let them go through it and fall to their deaths…" Mira remarked.

"Don't be mean, Mira!!" Baron complained. "We've all been having a bad day!!!"

"Let's just get going!!! This place is making me nuts!!!" Runo shouted.

"Like she wasn't already nuts…" Dan muttered.

The continued their search, stumbling on trap doors on the way but fortunately, no one was injured. There were doors with fire, flood, hurricane, and all sorts of catastrophes!!! Sometimes they would break the laws of physics or gravity by climbing up stairs upside-down. Or they would enter a door and the half of their body that went through would appear in another door nearby while the other half was still with them.

Thing couldn't get worse… Or could they?

"Hey guys, check this door out," Alice beckoned to them.

The door itself was made up of thin, orange and red crystal; so thin that you could see right through it. The door wasn't attached to a wall, just the crystal doorframe. It stood alone. It looked like if you opened the door, you would pass through and still be in the same room as before. But the crystals looked alive, like there was fire in them; it looked like it could be a portal. They weren't stupid; this door is different than the others… Good or bad different… Or Desiree was laughing her ass of at her little trick right now…

"Do you think Desiree would lavishly decorate the door leading to her hideout…?"

"Just open the damn door!! Who gives a heck how it looks!?" Dan shouted.

Out of fright, this time, Marucho dashed to the door and beat the others to it. The blonde boy grasped the crystalline handle and turned clockwise…

**d^_^b d^_^b d^_^b d^_^b d^_^b d^_^b d^_^b d^_^b d^_^b d^_^b d^_^b**

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter!! Please review!!!


	36. Unexpected Help from Unexpected Source

**A/N: **Please keep in mind that the Bakugan are with the Brawlers, they just don't talk much. I do not own Bakugan.

**(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)**_  
_

_----The Crystal Door----_

Marucho turned the crystal door handle and the door swung outwards. The fire inside the crystals seemed to come alive into an inferno and the once empty door turned into a fiery portal (like the Pyrus World). The portal grew brew bright and pulsed like a heart, sending the Brawlers flying into the wall behind them.

They sat up and saw a blue flames rush out of the portal and flew up above their heads. It moved as if it was mimicking the graceful moves of a dancer or the fluid movements of a snake. The Brawlers were all fascinated by the… _creature…_ The creature opened what seemed to be its mouth and sang a beautiful, calming song that sounded like human singing… but it didn't seem human at the same time.

"It's so peaceful… and calming…" Alice stated, dazed.

Their minds were instantly cleared of their worries and they sat listening to the unearthly song, sitting there staring at the unearthly musician. They could have been sitting there for hours; they had lost track of time. Or maybe time wasn't moving at all. After a while, the creature flew into the dark depths of this endless maze until they couldn't see the burning flames anymore.

It took the Brawlers a few seconds before they could remember what just happened, where they were, and why they were here.

"…What was that…?" Shun whispered.

"I don't know. But it was so pretty…" Runo answered.

"You guys!! Snap out of it!!" Ace shouted at them. When everyone turned to him, he spoke, "Who knows how much time we wasted? We better get moving!!"

"Right! Let's go!!" Alice agreed.

They tried out the next door in sight, which led to another huge area of this place full of doors. They entered it and everyone looked behind every door they could get their hands on.

"Hey guys… Do you hear that?" Julie asked.

And they could; it was impossible not to. It sounded like… Well, it sounded like nothing they had heard. It was also impossible to put a name to the strange sound. The Brawlers seemed to be in a trance as they moved towards the door where it was coming from. And as if excited, Baron threw open the door to reveal total darkness (By now, you'd think they'd stop trying out creepy doors…).

"Guys… Why did we just open the creepiest door yet?" Dan asked.

Now they could clearly hear what the sound was. It was like a combination of the screeches of a bird and the roar of a lion. A clawed talon stepped out of the shadows slowly, then the other talon, and then the head of an eagle.

"It's an eagle," Runo stated.

"That's way too big to be an eagle, Runo," Marucho countered.

"What else could it be? It looks like an eagle," Runo argued. She spoke way too soon.

The animal was now completely out of darkness, and they saw, that it was _not _an eagle.

_-----In another part of Desiree's Mansion----_

"Hey, sis. Looks like they stumbled upon one of your many pets," Aeden snickered.

"Really!?" she asked excitedly as she came through the door and ran to her magic mirror. "That's great!! Now I wouldn't have to go feed him!!!"

"I gotta hand it to you, Desiree. You know how to have fun."

"Thanks, bro!!"

_----Back to the Brawlers----_

"Stupid witch!!! What kind of pets does she have!?" Dan yelled as he ran for dear life.

The animal that was now chasing them for dinner was definitely not an eagle. It had talons, the head of an eagle, and a pair of wings; but the other half of its body was lion!! It had the hind legs of a lion, and the tail of a lion.

"What is that monster!?" Mira shouted.

"I think it's a griffin!! Half-eagle, half-lion!!!" Marucho replied frantically.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to make it go away, would you Marucho!?" Julie shrieked.

"No!!!"

"CRAP!!!!" Dan shouted and a string of profanity that's too long for me to write followed.

"Dan stop swearing!!!!" scolded Drago.

"If we're going to die, we might as well swear as much as we can!!!" Diablo backed Dan up.

"Run faster, Baron!!! If I die I'm blaming it on you because you're slow!!!" Nemus complained.

"Guys, watch out!!!" Shun warned them.

The griffin spread its brown wings and then pounced, and flew in above the group. They immediately switched directions as the monster landed in front of them and screeched/roared. The beast pounced once again, this time with more success.

"ALICE!!"

"Just go!! This is your chance to get away!!!" she replied from under the griffin's open jaws. "What big and sharp teeth you have…"

As the griffin raised its talon, Alice closed her eyes and covered herself with her arm to at least try to protect herself. But the pain never came. She opened her eyes and looked up to see that the griffin was lifted off of her body and was thrown across the vast space. The fire creature was back!!!

The creature landed in between Alice and the griffin to protect her from it. It took the shape of a bird, just about as big as the griffin. The blue flames died down to reveal an elegant bluish-white bird with long, dark blue, tail feathers and a few striped blue-white or blue-black feathers atop its head. The flames receded to its wings and continued to burn brightly. It had a white beak and large eyes that glittered like sapphires with black slit-like pupils.

"It's a phoenix…" Marucho breathed.

The griffin ran up to attack the bird but it jumped up and scratched at the griffin with its talons. Before making contact with the ground again, the griffin spread it wings and glided up. The phoenix soared up and tackled the griffin out of the air, causing it to crash.

Seeing the Brawlers unprotected, the griffin leaped up to try to catch one of them for dinner. The phoenix swiftly dived down and landed in front of it, making the griffin stop in its tracks. The phoenix stood tall and flapped its wings wildly, the flames inches from the griffin. Realizing it had no chance; the griffin turned and dashed back the other way and hovered through the air, escaping its fierce foe.

The phoenix turned and inspected the shaking Brawlers and Bakugan with its large, sapphire eyes. It moved closer to them, and the Brawlers backed away. They finally learned to stay away from something they've never seen before and could hurt them.

Alice ran to her friends and stood in between them and the phoenix. "Please don't hurt us!! We're not going to hurt you!! We're only here to rescue a friend of ours!!" Alice explained bravely.

The phoenix took a step back and now examined Alice.

"You need not worry. I will not harm you," a male voice echoed.

The Brawlers confusedly looked around and the same voice chuckled amusedly.

"Whoa… Was that you talking?" Dan asked the bluish-white bird.

"Of course. I'm no ordinary bird after all," the bird replied.

"That's awesome!!!" Baron exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Mira questioned.

Marucho answered, "It's called telepathy."

"I give you my thanks. I have been trapped behind that dreaded portal for who knows how long," he continued.

"Why did you go when we freed you then?" the orange-haired girl asked.

"I was not sure if you were friends or enemies. But I had been keeping an eye on you. Even though I'm still not sure whether you are friends or enemies, it seems right to save you from that beast as my thanks," he explained.

"Wait a minute, who are you exactly?" Shun interrogated.

"My name… is Elios (Pronunciation: I-li-yos). Brother of both Desiree and Aeden," he replied calmly.

"WHAT!?" they all shouted in unison.

"And I was trapped by the same Desiree. I did not approve of her… methods. So I meddled with her schemes as much as I could. Then one night, she used a spell that would turn anyone into the animal they represented, and I turned into a phoenix. Realizing the mistake she made, she opened a portal to this desolate place and sealed me behind one of the doors," he answered.

"How despicable," Skyress stated.

"Now you said you're all here for a friend? Kidnapped by Desiree I suspect?" Elios asked.

"Yes. Would you happen to know the way out of here?" Alice asked nicely.

"I do. I will help you save your friend and defeat Desiree," he responded. "We would escape out of this place faster if I carry you all on my back… but unfortunately, I can't carry you all. You must follow me."

Elios flew off slowly and stopped mid-air, indicating for them to follow him. They did so and a few minutes later, they came upon a door that was no different than the others. Elios landed lightly on the ground beside it and gestured for them to open it. This time, Alice was the one who eagerly did so.

A bright light enveloped them all and the next thing they knew, they were standing in front of an elegant mansion.

"We're here."

**(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)(X_X)**

**A/N: **Please review!!!


	37. Masquerade!

**A/N:** Hello!! Sorry I haven't been updating!! Gomenasai!! I've been having a major writer's block and I got a Fiction Press account. That and I had a new story that was so complicated I had to write it down… Anyways, I should stop babbling and get on with it to make up for the disappointment. I do not own Bakugan as you all know, or else I would be filthy rich and who knows what kinds of horrors will happen.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

The Brawlers and Elios now stood before two giant mahogany doors with a bronze lion door knocker. Once again, they were contemplating knocking or just barging in. If they barged in, Desiree might make their deaths slow and torturous. Not that she wasn't planning that in the first place…

"So… Should we knock…?" Baron asked uncertainly.

"Who cares about manners if we're going to die anyway?" Dan answered determinedly and got elbowed by Runo. She pointed at Alice who had put her head down upon hearing the statement.

As much as she wanted to deny it, it was all true: it's her fault that Masquerade got kidnapped and that she's leading her friends to their deaths. She can't help, all she could do was put her friends into more danger. In fact, she didn't even help save the world; it was true that she decided to come back, but if Masquerade hadn't decided to help… At least that's how she thought of it, but everyone else disagreed even if she didn't know it.

Shun placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, who gave her a reassuring smile and squeeze. She sighed and walked closer to the doors. If they did knock and got killed because they worried about politeness, it seemed fair that Alice would be the one to get killed first.

She grasped the bronze handle and knocked it against the dark-colored wood. On command, the huge doors swung inward ominously. The Brawlers edged closer, unsure. Without speaking, Elios stepped ahead of them and looked around. He looked back at them, signaling the ok.

They proceeded with caution and were surprised by the interior of the mansion. It looked completely normal; they expected another kind of trap or something.

"Any clue where Masquerade is?" Runo asked as she looked around.

"Follow me," Elios said and led them down a hallway. It was full of marble statues, paintings, and all the stuff you would expect to find in a mansion. It was still creepy though. They turned right to along, gothic-looking hallway that was only lit by torches. And I mean _long_…

"Are we there yet?" Elfin asked impatiently.

"Almost," was Elios' only reply.

Soon enough, they came to the end of the hallway. The wall they were facing wasn't a wall at all; it was a mirror with a gold frame. Considering everything that they went through, the Brawlers knew it wasn't ordinary. Knowing the mansion by heart, Elios bravely led them closer. He pushed on the right side of the mirror and it swung inwards.

"That's so unoriginal…" Runo muttered, remembering the one back at _Masquerade's _mansion.

They stepped through and stood far enough so that when Elios let go of the mirror, it didn't hit them. They went down the spiral staircase, careful not to slip or trip because it was a pretty _long _drop. It'd be pretty pathetic to die because you decided to have a klutz attack when you could've died because of a psychotic enchantress…

"My feet hurt…" Marucho complained.

"It won't hurt for long!!!" a voice echoed.

"Desiree!!!" Elios shouted.

"Nice to see you again, my dear big brother," Desiree replied sarcastically.

Elios yelled, "Leave them out of this, Desiree!! Just let their friend go!!"

"Not even a greeting? Other people would be happy to see a family member they haven't seen in a long time," she said, pretending to be hurt.

"Where's Masquerade!?" Alice demanded.

"Someone's awfully brave today," mocked Desiree. She instantly appeared in front of them in red smoke with the same short, dark hair, crimson eyes, and red dress. Only now, she wore the traditional red, pointed hat. "Catch me if you can!!!" She dashed away from the Brawlers, leaving behind confused looks until they figured it out.

"We're not falling for the same trick again!!" Shun called after her. But Alice decided to run after her… What makes it even worse is that Alice knew what she was planning all along.

"You're not supposed to fall for that trick while Shun was talking!!!" Ace yelled after her as she turned a corner.

"Alice, no!!!" Elios shouted and flew after her, even though the corridor was quite narrow.

The Brawlers all sprinted after them, but when they turned the corner…

Desiree, Alice, and Elios were gone.

_----Dungeon----_

Masquerade hasn't seen Desiree for quite some time now; not that he was complaining. But that could only mean that she was 'greeting' Alice and the others. He looked again for a white out of here, but for all he knew; Aeden or Desiree had the keys to the shackles.

The door opened and Masquerade pretended to be asleep again. This time though, it was Aeden who came in and inspected Masquerade's still form.

"Those shackles look like they would cut off his circulation. Better adjust it while he's asleep." He fumbled inside his black jacket and took out a small, bronze key.

As soon as Masquerade's hand was free from the left shackle, he punched Aeden and sent him flying. He reached for the key that lay on the ground and unlocked all the other shackles. He quickly climbed up the steps and out the door to freedom.

Or so he thought…

"Go ahead and run. We'll catch you either way… You and your precious Alice…"

_----Back to Alice----_

"Ugh… Where am I?" Alice groaned. The last thing she remembered was that she was chasing after Desiree and they went through a green portal, then nothing.

The orange-haired girl carefully stood up and looked around. She was in a corridor that was much like the one she had been in a few minutes ago; it could have been the same one for all she knew.

"Are you alright, Miss Alice?" a voice echoed. But this one was kind, soft, and masculine.

She turned towards it and saw the bluish-white bird watching her. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Elios. But… Where are we?"

"In one of the many corridors here in this dungeon," he answered. "You shouldn't have followed Desiree, milady."

_Milady. _Memories suddenly rushed back to Alice's mind; Masquerade had called her that before. She remembered that day so vividly…

_----Flashback----_

"Trust me," he whispered.

And with that I closed my eyes and jumped down. I felt warm, strong arms catch me. I opened my eyes once again and saw Masquerade looking down at me, he was cradling me against his chest to support my weight. "You're very light you know," he stated teasingly and I blushed.

I was hoping he didn't notice, but luck wasn't on my side judging by that huge smirk on his face. He gently set me down and reminded me, "You need to get home, Alice."

"T-thank you, Masquerade," I stuttered.

"You're welcome, milady." And he walked towards the forest and I watched him till he disappeared.

_----End Flashback----_

Alice turned away from Elios and wrapped her arms around herself. She missed him so much…

Elios looked at the girl with compassion and understanding. He had lost two of his loved ones. But he knew he wasn't hurting as much as Alice was. He walked closer to her and nuzzled her with his head lovingly.

"Everything will be fine, Alice. You're not alone," he assured her.

Alice instantly felt comforted while looking into those sapphire eyes. Elios wasn't exactly human, but she felt so assured even though she only met him today; like she'd known him all her life. She secretly hoped that after all this is over that Elios would remain her friend.

"Thank you…" Alice replied gratefully. As soon as she said this, shouts of agony rang through the air, startling them.

The screams of pain continued, making both Alice and Elios cringe. It stopped and they both heard part of a conversation that was taking place. They couldn't make out the words, but it was enough reason for Alice to dash towards where it was coming from.

"Alice, please wait!!" Elios pleaded. Soon, Elios lost her too.

Alice turned corners and listened to every door she passed by. She was getting closer and closer to the voices. Then, a loud sounds of a door clanking shut were heard, Alice held her breath as footsteps were heard. She peered around the corner to see that no one was there. She edged toward the door she thought the voices came from, and sure enough she heard it again.

This time, she heard moans and panting. Alice turned the door knob and was surprised to see that it was unlocked. A dreadful sight met her chestnut brown eyes.

Masquerade was lying on a metal table, panting and moaning in pain. He was no longer chained, but he was in so much pain that he couldn't move anyways. Tears fell from her eyes and she rushed over to the hurt blonde.

"Masquerade!" she cried out.

"Alice…? You… shouldn't have come…" he answered weakly. Seeing him in this state brought more tears to Alice's eyes. "Please don't cry…"

"Masquerade, I'm sorry!! This is all my fault!!" she cried.

"It's okay, Alice. I'm just glad that you're safe," he assured her. "Now let's get out of here."

He sat up slowly and Alice threw herself in his waiting arms and cried tears of joy. "I'm so happy, Masquerade…"

"So am I," he whispered into her air.

He lifted her chin up and leaned in closer. Alice, eager to be with him again, closed her eyes and leaned in closer too. When their lips were only a centimeter apart, they were interrupted by someone Alice knew very well.

"ALICE, NO!!!"

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**A/N: **Oooh!! Cliffy!! You're all probably thinking of the wrong person. Unless you're really good… Care to guess who it is? Please review!!! By the way, Hydranoid is back in New Vestroia episode 15!!! What!? I was looking for signs of Masquerade... Well, that's all I can say for now.


	38. Reunited at Last

**A/N: **I do not own Bakugan, 'nuff said.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

There standing in the doorway, was a spiky-haired blonde clad in a white overcoat, purple pants, and a blue-tinted mask.

"Masquerade!?" she called out, tension showing clearly in her voice.

Alice's gaze shifted uneasily back and forth between the two men. She hurriedly backed away from the nearest one and stood in the middle ground. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"How can there be two of you!?" she demanded.

"_I'm _the real Masquerade!!" the one who was sitting on the table shouted. "He's an imposter!!"

"Don't listen to him, Alice!! _I'm_ the real Masquerade!!" the other one argued desperately.

"What is going on here!? Just when I thought I finally found you… _This _happens!!!" she shouted and fell to her knees, sobbing even more if that was possible.

The Masquerade standing in the doorway walked over to Alice. He kneeled down next to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Alice, please stop crying…" he whispered.

"Stay away from me!!!" she yelled at him and staggered back. "You could be Aeden for all I know!!! I don't know which one of you is Masquerade!!!"

Masquerade wouldn't give up; he kept reaching out to her but she kept backing away until she was cornered. He approached her once more and she turned her head away from him, afraid. Alice felt him pry off her hands from her face and his fingers caressed her cheek and wiped away the tears, but she still refused to look at him.

"Alice, please. It's really me, Masquerade. Can't you see that?" he pleaded desperately and Alice hesitantly looked at him. "Milady, it's me. _Please_, you have to believe me."

Alice's eyes now gazed at him intently. He had called her _milady_; Masquerade always called her that when he needed her attention, when they were alone, or when she was feeling down. Could this really be Masquerade? The tone of his voice said it all. But how can she be sure? This could be Aeden right now; he could've been spying on them…

"Masquerade? Is it truly you?" she whispered.

"Yes, milady. It's me. You don't know how much I've missed you…" he replied just as softly. His every word rang with sincerity, pain, and sorrow.

"Masquerade it's really you!!!" Alice shouted with relief and happiness. She threw herself into Masquerade's arms and immediately kissed him with all the passion she could muster and he kissed her with just as much.

"Aw, the love birds are back together. How sweet…" a voice sneered.

They broke the kiss and turned to the metal table. This time, it was now Aeden who was sitting on the table. He was wearing a black, leather jacket with jeans. "I knew my little plan to lure both of you here would work. You're too predictable."

He stood up and edged toward them. "Time to have fun. It's not like my sister's going to know; after all, the only people who would be able to tell her would be dead." From inside his jacket, he took out a sheath from which he took out a short sword.

"Get behind me," Masquerade whispered frantically to Alice and she obediently followed.

"Think of it this way: at least you'll be together…" Aeden hissed.

"This didn't work so well the first time but… RUN!!!" Masquerade shouted and pushed Alice in the direction of the door.

He lunged at them and the pair ducked. They then dashed up the stairs and out the door to hopefully, freedom.

"Shit! I can't believe that worked for the second time!!" Aeden shouted furiously and set in pursuit. "I guess that's what happens when you're desperate…"

****************

The rest of the Brawlers were wandering aimlessly around the humongous dungeon, obviously lost. They wouldn't dare split up unless they wanted to be murdered. Finally learning their lesson, they decided not to open any doors and to just listen for Alice, Elios, or Masquerade.

"Ugh… How do those two twits find their way around here?" Runo complained. Not even having the energy to shout out.

"Do they have a map or something…?" Baron asked to no one in particular.

"Even a map of this place isn't going to help us find Alice, Masquerade, or Elios," Drago countered.

"I'm starving!!" Everyone knew who was talking.

*********************

Masquerade was practically pushing Alice ahead of him to run faster while she was asking which way to go.

"Which way!? Which way!?" she repeated.

"Away from Aeden!!!" he replied furiously and continued on pushing her.

"Masquerade, stop pushing!!!" she complained.

"Then run faster!!!" he replied.

"You try walking around in an endless maze for an hour!!!" she snapped at him.

"All the shouting and complaining isn't going to help you," a voice called out to them from the direction they came from.

"It's definitely easier being the villain…" Masquerade muttered.

He led Alice through a few more corridors before stopping after they turned a corner. He bent over and put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Alice on the other hand slumped down on the ground and leaned her head against the wall, panting just as hard. After getting the oxygen his lungs needed, Masquerade peered around the corner then withdrew and sat on the ground beside Alice.

"We lost him… for now…" he informed her.

"…How are we going to get out of here…?" Alice asked breathlessly.

"No clue."

"We're doomed. We're going to die and we're going to die a pain-" she began hopelessly but was cut off when Masquerade grabbed her upper arms and turned her to face him.

"Don't say that!!!" he scolded her. "You came here to rescue me and you succeeded!! You can't just give up now!!"

She took a deep breath then answered, "You're right."

He let go of her and continued slouching. "Good." He stood up and held out a hand to help her up, which she eagerly took.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… For saving me… I owe you my life," he whispered. "Now let's continue what we were doing before we were rudely interrupted…"

She was about to ask him what he meant by that, but as soon as she faced him, he hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. He lowered his face to hers, inhaling her scent. She leaned backwards, letting his one arm support her body. Alice was almost parallel to the ground now. This was almost exactly like that night when they almost got busted by Lync…

"You better not let go of me or else," she threatened him.

He chuckled, "I won't."

Alice closed her eyes and after a few seconds, felt Masquerade's warm and soft lips pressed against hers. Then all too soon, Masquerade pulls away and helped her stand properly on her feet.

"We have to go," he reminded her.

"Okay…" she answered dejectedly.

He chuckled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "We'll continue this later. Let's move." He grabbed her hand tightly and started running down the corridor once again.

"Okay!!" Alice replied happily. "We have to find Elios, he knows this place and he can help fight against Desiree and Aeden."

"…Elios…?" Masquerade asked confusedly.

"Um… He's their brother. But Desiree sealed him behind a door for who knows how long," Alice explained.

"Oh…" was his only reply then muttered, too low for Alice to hear, "He better not have stayed closer than three feet from Alice…" Ah, the power of jealousy!!!

After a few more minutes of running, Masquerade asked, quite irritably if I might add, "What does he look like anyway?"

Alice was confused by the sudden tone of hostility in his voice but answered anyway, "It's pretty hard to _not_ see him."

****************

"Those two have absolutely no idea that they haven't lost me at all…" Aeden mumbled. He was walking just behind them, so close that if they turned around, they would undoubtedly see him-if he hadn't used a little invisibility potion that is…

"I wonder what Desiree is doing…"

"Did someone say my name?" a female voice asked. And surely there she was when Aeden turned around.

"What are the rest of the Brawlers doing?" Aeden queried.

"Wandering aimlessly around the corridors obviously lost."

"And Elios?"

"He's the only one I can't track down. Using that spell on him was a big mistake..." Desiree answered.

"_Very _big. Even if we kill him, he's just going to resurrect himself again; he is a phoenix," Aeden added.

"You make me feel so much better…" Desiree muttered sarcastically.

"No need to thank me."

**********************

"What was that!?" Masquerade shouted and looked at the direction of the other corridors.

"I don't hear any…" Alice started then heard what he was talking about. She immediately ran back the other way and turned a corner.

"Alice!!! Shouldn't we be running _away _strange noises!!! Not _toward_ them!!!" Masquerade complained and went after her.

Alice abruptly stopped after turning at the fourth corner, causing Masquerade to almost bump into her. Masquerade glared at her, not that she could see his eyes, and noticed her gaze straight ahead. He waved his glove hand in front of her to no avail.

"Alice…?" he asked uncertainly. Had his girlfriend lost it? "Yoo-hoo, Alice! Masquerade to Alice!!! Earth to Alice!! Are you there!?"

No reply; she wasn't even paying attention to him. He looked at the corridor ahead, but there was nothing there. Had Alice really lost it? He tried waving his hand again and he got unexpected results; Alice's lips slowly curved up into a smile. She was looking at what or _who _was behind Masquerade, not that he knew this.

Finally, Masquerade decided to see why thin air was more interesting than him and he turned around. If he was surprised by what was standing before him, he sure didn't show it with his impassive face. There was the majestic, bluish-white bird examining him with its large sapphire eyes.

"Alice…? Why is there a phoenix staring at me right now?"

"How'd you know he's a phoenix?"

"I read books about mythology unlike some people."

"You must be Masquerade, 'tis an honor to meet you. I am Elios," the bird introduced himself and bowed down, spreading its burning wings.

Masquerade edged closer to Alice and whispered, "I like this guy," jabbing a thumb in his direction. Then he said more loudly, "A little warning might've been nice, Alice."

"Gomenasai…" she mumbled to him then turned to Elios. "Have you seen my friends, Elios?"

"No, but I can track them down." At this, Masquerade raised an eyebrow under the mask. But tracking them down wasn't going to be necessary as shouts and screams were heard from further down the corridor.

******************************

"Do you hear that?" Gorem's deep voice asked from Julie's pocket. There were sounds of flapping wings and something solid hitting against another solid and… squeaking?

"Let's check it out," Dan declared and moved toward the noises.

"Don't you think we should run away from strange, unfamiliar noises?" Wilda asked from his perch on Mira's shoulder.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Shun replied.

As they walked closer and closer to the noises, they noticed that the corridor got darker and darker until there were no more torches to light their way. Not that they cared.

"Flashlight please." Ace held out his hand for the flashlight and Mira gave it to him from one of her jacket pockets.

Ace proceeded into the dark and put his hand on the wall, feeling for some kind of light switch or secret passage. Not after many steps, the cold and hard wall became soft and fluffy. Soft and fluffy???

Ace squeezed the wall and said out loud, "It's warm…"

Then, thousands of little dots glinted from the flashlight's yellow… well, light, and the Brawlers got looks of horror on their faces. The squeaking was now louder and they realized what it was:

"IT'S A HORDE OF RATS!!!!!!" Runo screamed and ran back where they came from, with the other Brawlers right on her heels.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

**A/N:** Hope you liked it!! Please review!!! And Hydranoid is making an appearance in episode 15 of New Vestroia!!! Or that was Hades in disguise…Anyway, GRUDGE MATCH!!!!!


	39. Who? What? Why? Where? How?

**A/N; **Yes! I actually updated! I did this in a hurry though because my mom was yelling at me to go to bed... So please tell me if there are spelling or grammar errors!

So, remeber that I said I was revising this fic? Well, even though I'm not done with revising the previous chapters, the changes that you haven't read yet (because I didn't write it yet) did affect this chappie.

**FIRST OF ALL:** Alice and Masquerade are ot the same person! I told you that at the beginning! It really doesn't make a difference in this chappie though...

**SECOND: **Remember Elios and his epic fight with the pet griffin? I changed his name to Saphir... And he is now about the size of a hawk... Don't give me the evil eye! I have important reasons! Also, he is not the brother of Desiree or Aeden. He is not related to them in any family-ish way! Their actually characters from this original story I'm writing, so yeah....

That's all I can think of for now. Stay tuned. TAMAKI-KUN! SAY THE DISCLAIMER FOR ME!

A blonde bishounen with sparkling purple eyes appeared on stage from out of nowhere, the spotlight moving itself to focus on him. Thousands of fan-girls in the audience squealed at the sight of him.

"Hello everyone. You all know who I am. I am Tamaki Suoh of Ouran High School Host Club, the Prince type," he spoke and smiled a dazzling smile. "Princess Senshi does not own Bakugan or Bakugan: New Vestroia in any way, shape or form. She _does _however own the plot of this fic, Desiree, Aeden, and the phoenix who is now named Saphir."

A girl with straight black hair that went past her shoulders and appeared to be fourteen suddenly joined him on stage and hugged him.

"Enjoy!" the Authoress shouted.

* * *

"So, which way's out?"

The sounds of footsteps and flapping wings were heard as the trio made their way down this endlessly long and perpetually dark hallway that was lit only by torches that were spaced quite far apart, with the occasional statue or bust of some unidentified monster. The only other light in the hall was Saphir's own burning wings as he led the way.

Truth be told though, he had no clue how to get out either.

"I honestly have no clue," Saphir voiced out.

"But you were able to track down Alice," Masquerade countered.

"Because of her essence."

"Essence? What's that?" Alice asked curiously.

"Well… How to explain it…?" Saphir pondered out loud. "Essence is your emotion, your feelings, your personality, your heart, mind and soul. No two people ever have the same exact Essence, which is why I'm able to identify or track down people."

"Kind of like DNA then," the blonde teen commented.

"Somewhat like a person's soul too," Hydranoid added from his spot on Alice's shoulder.

"Indeed it is."

Masquerade spoke again. "And unless these walls are actually humans in disguise, then you can't show us the way out. Inanimate objects don't have Essence."

"Can you show us what it looks like?" Alice asked.

At this, Saphir turned to look at them (so he would be flying backwards) and laughed. Alice raised her eyebrows and looked back at Masquerade, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I admire you for your curiosity, Miss Alice, but Essence is not something that can be seen by everyone," he explained.

"That's too bad."

"It _can_ be turned into something tangible though."

"Really? What does it look like then in a tangible form?" Masquerade inquired.

"Once again, I cannot tell you that. Essence can be shaped into different forms: a book, a rock, a jewel, a mirror, an apple…"

"How can you tell if something is Essence then?" Hydranoid questioned.

Unexpectedly, Masquerade was the one who replied. "Well, considering the fact that Saphir said that only people have Essence, I'm guessing that if an inanimate object has Essence when it's not supposed to, then it's obviously someone's Essence."

"Perceptive," Saphir praised.

"You're not the first one to say that," Hydranoid commented.

"There is a loophole, however."

"Loophole????" they all asked confusedly.

"Essence can also take the form of a person."

"This is really complicated," Masquerade sighed, scratching his head. "How can you tell then if a person is someone's Essence?"

"That I do not know. But you can tell if someone has transformed their Essence into a tangible form because they act… quite unlike themselves and you can't detect any Essence from them at all. They become quite detached from the world," he explained.

"Anything else you know about Essence?" Masquerade pressed.

"You're eager to learn."

"I like to learn new things," Masquerade replied with a small smile on his face, drawing a curious look from both Alice and Hydranoid.

"It's _very _dangerous to transform one's Essence into something tangible. For one, the process itself is very painful and you may very well lose your life. It is literally separating the soul from the body. Currently, I know of no way to rejoin the soul and the body once it's been separated."

"Isn't that called death?" Masquerade said.

"It's a little different than death — when someone dies, their Essence just goes to some place I don't know, turning Essence into something tangible traps it though. It's worse than death. You're just an empty shell. It's best to keep the tangible form of your Essence close so you would still act somewhat like yourself and so that you would be able to protect it. But some hide it somewhere far away so that no one can get to it…"

"What are the other reasons that it's dangerous?" Alice pressed.

"If someone finds it, you're at their mercy," Saphir said sadly.

Alice shuddered. She didn't like how he said that.

He continued. "You are under their complete control. They can change you, hurt you, force you to do things you do not wish to do… They can do whatever they want with you."

"Saphir?"

"Yes, Miss Alice?"

"Once Essence has been transformed into something tangible… can it be destroyed?"

"Yes. Doing so would cause a person's death."

A few seconds of silence and them Hydranoid spoke. "But how...? Isn't Essence just your emotions? If it's destroyed, shouldn't you be just an empty shell…?"

"Do you not recall what you said earlier? You said that Essence was like someone's soul. In actuality it is. It is also the foundation of a person. This is why destroying Essence would result in a person's death — everything about you will be erased… To the point where revival is impossible."

"Why do people do it then?" Alice asked, sorrow filling her voice.

"So enemies would not take advantage of their feelings — so it cannot be used against them. So they can make the best decisions without their emotions interfering. So they would not experience pain. So they can live life without a care in the world. So they can do anything and everything that their heart prevents them from doing," Saphir said sadly.

Everyone lapsed into silence and sensing no more questions, Saphir turned back around.

"That's not right at all."

Contrary to what most people would guess, that was _not _Alice who just spoke.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned to look at the person the voice belonged to.

"The heart, your emotions, and feelings are a part of you and a part of your life," Masquerade continued in a voice slightly above a whisper. "I understand the desire to make life better, to be better, and to seek happiness— who doesn't desire to do so? — but one should understand that life is not perfect; it has its ups and downs. If judgment were to be made without emotions, then you can leave it to a machine. Emotions may sometimes cause us pain, but they also cause happiness. Without feelings of sorrow, we would not be able to have feelings of joy either. They just go hand in hand; they balance each other, like light and dark, fire and water."

"Masquerade…" Alice whispered.

No one certainly saw that coming.

Saphir just regarded Masquerade for a moment, gaining new found respect for him. Unbeknownst to the other three, Saphir could also tell someone's personality from Essence.

But for some reason, the only thing that Saphir could deduce from the masked teen was that he was mysterious, does things for unknown reasons, clever, a bit arrogant, confident to the point where he was being reckless, mischievous, and slightly evil — what he could conclude wasn't any different from what other people could tell.

Everytime that Saphir would try to learn more about Masquerade using Essence (as he had been doing the whole time), all he could find was a jumbled mess. It was like the maze they were in before coming to the mansion. It was all so confusing!

Either Masquerade could hide things really well…

Or there was a lot he didn't know about himself.

But how…?

Meanwhile, the aforementioned teen had suddenly looked at his companions as if snapping out of a reverie.

Or what he said wasn't supposed to be heard at all.

He continued walking like nothing had ever happened. Trust me, Alice and Hydranoid wanted to pretend that nothing ever did happen. Maybe nothing really did happen! And the reason Masquerade looked at them like that was because they were staring at him because they imagined he had said something that was odd and no one had ever expected him to say! It all made sense!

It _couldn't_ hurt to wish!

"Besides…"

Well, it _didn't_ hurt to wish.

"Without the downs, we wouldn't be able to appreciate the ups," Masquerade stated in a subdued but happy tone.

As he walked past Saphir, the phoenix sapphire eyes never left him and he in turn said something that didn't quite help or worsen the situation.

"Your name, your personality, where you come from, your true intentions, who you truly are… It's all a puzzling mystery — sometimes even to you… Am I right, Masquerade?"

It really was uncalled for.

The mystery in question just looked back at him and said, "Why do you ask me? Like you said, there are just some things that even I don't know."

The other two in the group just looked at both of their companions, amused, worried and confused at what was happening.

The blonde teenager turned back around and continued walking toward an ornate door that he had noticed while they were all having a discussion.

"What are you all waiting for? Let's go."

******************

A girl with dark, shoulder-length hair wearing a red dress and a pointed hat was standing in front of a floor-length mirror. A boy wearing a black, leather jacket, jeans, and a sheath at his side was standing a behind her. They were no longer following the Brawlers; who wanted to get caught in the rat flood? So now they were watching from her magic mirror.

"That was gross…" Desiree said with disgust.

"That's the point!! It worked on the Brawlers didn't it!?" Aeden yelled.

""Yeah, it did…" Desiree agreed with a smile on her face, and then it turned impassive. "Until they find Saphir that is."

"Well what do you want me to do!? He's a freakin' phoenix!! Even if we kill him, he'll just revive himself!!!" Aeden complained.

"We could always turn him back into his human self…" Desiree stated quietly.

"We could. But that's the reason we turned him into a phoenix in the first place, remember? He'll take us down either way," Aeden argued. "Besides, the boss will have our heads if we do. The boss is planning something big."

"The Brawlers are a problem. They can be trouble when they're together," Desiree added

"Then let's separate them," Aeden declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Bakugan Resistance were where we left them last chappie, currently running from a humongous horde of rats.

"Ace, this is your fault!" Mira shouted.

"Mine!? You're the one who handed me the flashlight!" the guilty Vestal retorted.

"If you two have the time to exchange insults at each other, then I'm sure you have time to RUN FASTER!" Percival ordered.

"Should we split up!?" Dan asked.

"HELL NO!" Shun replied, to the surprise of his friends.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, Dan!" Marucho said while dashing as fast as his short and tired legs would allow him to.

They really didn't have a choice.

The fastest runners of the group, Shun and Ace, were the first to turn left at the next corner.

As soon as they did though, a wall came out of nowhere and blocked the way behind them.

Mira, Julie, and Runo, took the only other route: stairs to the right.

As soon as they did, the same thing happened: the passage closed up behind them.

The last three, Dan, Marucho, and Baron, were now looking frantically at each other.

"WHAT DO WE DO!?"

Once again, it was not their decision.

Before they could reach the end of the line, a crack appeared on the floor, growing as they approached until the floor itself crumbled away to pitch-black darkness.

Dan abruptly stopped and was able to prevent himself from falling into the pit.

The Authoress can't say the same for Marucho and Baron though.

"STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Elfin, Preyas, Angelo, Diablo and Nemus protested.

Too late.

The two bumped into the brunette, falling into the large hole.

The rats behind them?

Disappeared.

It was all an illusion — a freakishly real one.

* * *

**A/N: **So... Grammar or spelling errors... tell me, 'kay? The last parts were rushed, sorry bout that... I'll be back on Friday! I hope!


	40. The Beginning and the End

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry I' haven't been updating! My life's been spiraling down into depression lately (it's not that serious kind of depression, just plain sadness)... That and there were these little plot bunnies bouncing around in my head that I had to type up before I forgot. I've also been very busy lately, picking out the electives I would take for high school.

And I'm sorry to say that this isn't a chapter; it's a one-shot. An extremely long one to make up for my absence. Gomen ne~ This kind of explains what happened before this fic, during the actual fight against Naga. How it would've happened in my opinion if Masquerade and Alice weren't the same person. Maybe I shouldn't have jumped to this so suddenly and taken time to write a prequel explaining stuff instead... Anyway, it's either in third-person limited or omnipresent, and italics represent flashbacks, except for one little sentence at the very end. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm really sorry I've made you wait so long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan in any way, shape or form. I don't own the soda mentioned in this story either, in any way, shape or form.

* * *

She turned to the curtain-covered exit as a bright but brief flash of multicolored light erupted somewhere from outside. A red-and-black gloved hand parted the crimson fabric and she watched as he cautiously backed into the small space, looking out for any uninvited guests or prying eyes. Seeing there was no one paying attention, he sighed in relief and closed the curtain once again. He then sat down beside her on the small, white bench, making sure not to invade her personal space. She in turn just gave him a glare that he seemed to be oblivious to.

"Well, I'm here," the masked teen stated, further infuriating the orange-haired girl sitting next to him.

"I can see that," she replied, still looking at him with an unseen glare.

He seemed to have finally noticed, because he turned to her and said, "What? It's not easy to go anywhere without being seen."

Alice sighed in exasperation. She knew very well the circumstances under which they were secretly meeting; he was Naga's minion and she was part of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers who were trying to stop the white dragon from achieving his goal. She also knew what would happen if they were ever seen meeting—well, she didn't know the exact details but she knew that she would be branded a traitor and her friends would probably hate her until the end of eternity. As for Masquerade… Well, she really wasn't sure, but she still couldn't blame him for being late.

Even if he was late for the _umpteenth_ time in a row.

"Did you get into trouble?" she asked him, curious as to what could have held Masquerade back this time. Of course, it was almost always the same thing.

"Nothing unexpected. Hal-G's been noticing that I've been disappearing from time to time, but he doesn't seem suspicious," he answered, as if it didn't really bother him.

She frowned; Hal-G could not be happy about recent events. But other than that… "How's Grandfather?"

"A little mad, but otherwise fine."

"I see…"

He turned to look at her, frowning at her reaction. "Alice, I really don't see any other way but to defeat Naga."

"I know, it's just that I miss him so much…" she said, looking at her lap. She was hoping her Grandfather would just snap out of it. Plus, if he turned back to normal, it would surely delay, maybe even stop, Naga's plans.

And if that happened, Masquerade might be free to oppose Naga.

Problem was, she wasn't sure if Masquerade wanted that. She wasn't even sure why he was helping her. They were still enemies after all.

_Enemies…_

It totally _sucked _that these short, rare moments were the only times they could meet not as friends, but not as enemies either. He tried his best to avoid the Brawlers when Alice was with them, but it still pained Alice to see her friends battle against Masquerade and lose some of their Bakugan. Then they would come home, complaining about how evil Masquerade was when he really wasn't that bad. She was also guilty that she was even doing this in the first place. Her friends were out there fighting the enemy, and here she was _fraternizing _with the enemy.

Of course, that was the very reason she was doing this, at first that is. Not being a Brawler herself, all she ever did was watch from the sidelines. And then, opportunity came knocking.

* * *

_It had been a slow day, and now it was closing time. The Russian red-head was dutifully cleaning up, but her mind was far from the table she was currently wiping, she was worried for her friends._

"_Hello, Alice."_

_The girl in question snapped out of her trance-like state and whirled around to face the owner of the voice. She gasped and unconsciously took a few steps back._

_Leaning casually against the counter, not three yards from her, was Masquerade._

"_W-what are you doing here, Masquerade!?" she demanded, panicking on the inside. What was he doing here? She didn't brawl, so what could he possibly want from her? _

"_Relax, I just felt like dropping by for a visit," he replied, turning to look at her, her chestnut brown eyes reflected on his mask._

"_A visit?" she repeated, clueless as to what he meant. Well, at least he wasn't there to kidnap her or something…_

_He nodded and idly started tracing the patterns on the wooden counter. "It just seemed odd to me… that someone who is a part of the Brawlers, doesn't brawl at all."_

"_Oh…" was the lame reply._

"_It's been bothering me ever since I noticed. So here's my question." He stopped and even though Alice couldn't see, she could feel his eyes locked onto hers._

"_Why don't you brawl, Alice?"_

_Even after a while, she didn't answer. He stood up straight and waited, but still no answer came._

"_You're a great strategist, which is how you got to be a part of the Brawlers if I recall correctly. So why don't you brawl?" he said. _

"_Are you afraid of losing?" he probed._

_Silence. Normally, he would've taken it as a yes, but he didn't._

"_Don't you know the answer?" he questioned. "Or do you just not want to tell me?"_

"_It's because…"_

"_Because…?"_

_He had to strain his ears just to hear her next whispered words._

"_I don't want to."_

_It was a simple reason, but Masquerade wondered if perhaps there was something more to it. He wanted to know._

"_I'm assuming you know about your grandfather's current condition?"_

_She nodded slowly, not sure where the quick subject change was leading._

"_Then I'll tell you what I can about your grandfather."_

_She blinked. There was no way she could've heard that right. "I'm sorry, but what…?"_

_His lips curled into a smirk. "I'll drop by here and there and tell you what you want to know about your grandfather."_

_This could not be happening. For one thing… "So you're going to tell me what I want to know—" _

"_Only about your grandfather," he reminded her._

"—_about my grandfather, and you get nothing in exchange?" she said, eyes narrowed in suspicion._

_His smirk grew bigger. "Well, I know you'll also be trying to get 'other' information out of me, so let's just say I'll be trying the same thing."_

_Without a second thought, she said, "Deal."_

* * *

That was how it all started.

His question and her answer led to all this.

At the time, Alice thought it was a good idea. Despite the fact that Masquerade had already figured out her plan, it didn't stop her from trying. She tried being sneaky and she tried being forward, but of course, she didn't get anything out of him.

She couldn't say the same for Masquerade though. At the time of the deal, she didn't think he could get anything from her because she didn't really have an idea about what was going on with the Brawlers. But she started to think otherwise when she heard that he always seemed to be one step ahead. Or maybe he already knew before even striking that deal with her.

The first meetings had not gone smoothly. Alice expected him to at least warn her or something…

* * *

_Alice headed back to the Misaki's restaurant, arms full with bags upon bags of groceries as the street lamps on either side of the road flickered to life._

_And then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, in the blink of an eye and a brief flash of multicolored light, he was there._

_Of course, she did what any girl would have done._

_She screamed._

"_Sssssshhhhh!" Masquerade said, hurriedly covering her mouth with his hand._

_Alice closed her eyes as an exhilarating feeling of freedom washed over her. It was like she was everywhere at once. It was warm—maybe a little too warm—and there was nothing in the world that could compare to it. _

_Then, as quickly as it had come, it ended and she found herself lying on Runo's bed, the groceries scattered all over the floor, in Runo's room._

"_Masquerade!" she gasped. "You could've warned me!"_

"_You expected anything less?" he asked, trying not to laugh at her flustered expression._

_Embarrassed, she busied herself picking up various items and putting them back in random paper bags. The blonde teen snorted and helped her afterwards._

* * *

She never did get used to it and they reached an agreement soon after that. Masquerade would not teleport directly anywhere near Alice. It was riskier, but screaming wasn't such a good idea either.

And that day wasn't even the worst.

* * *

_The circumstances that led to that particular position they were in were quite simple. Alice sat on a chair, clutching her stomach. She was laughing at something and Masquerade didn't quite get the joke. __In addition, the Brawlers had all decided to pay their friend a visit and were currently downstairs._

_So when Shun decided to come upstairs to check on Alice…_

_He saw Masquerade kneeling down in front of her, his hands on her shoulders, while she stared at him, a little startled at what was happening. _

_Before Alice could even get her bearings, Masquerade let go of her shoulders, stood up, and was gone._

_The next thing she knew, Shun was there in his place._

"_Alice, are you all right?" he asked, voice full of concern. "What was Masquerade doing here!?"_

"_I-I'm fine. Just a little shook up," she answered. _

"_He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"_

"_Wha…? No, no. Not at all."_

_Somewhat relieved, Shun stood up and made his way to the door. Realizing what he was about to do, Alice dashed to the door and fortunately, got there before he did, surprising him. He was further surprised when Alice abruptly wrapped her arms around his waist._

"_Please, don't tell them, Shun!" she said, her voice muffled through the fabric of his shirt._

"_But, Alice… They need to know," he said, reluctantly returning the embrace._

"_But I don't want them to worry about me… You're all busy and I don't want to be a burden," she said. It was a marvel that her mind was working despite her inner turmoil._

"_Alice… You're not a burden…"_

* * *

After that incident, they had to find someplace else to meet each other. So they had to plan each of their meetings, much to Alice's joy, for Masquerade couldn't pop up wherever and whenever anymore. Much to her dismay, he was always late.

These meetings had to end eventually and assuming that Alice was right about Masquerade's sources, it was no surprise that it almost did.

* * *

_The two sat on top of a building, the venue for today. Below them, the sounds of rush hour were barely audible while a light, but cool breeze slightly ruffled their hair. This rooftop provided a clear view of the red disk slowly sinking into the horizon, tainting the sky with warm hues of pink, orange and yellow. _

"_It's beautiful," Alice breathed out, resting her head on her knees._

"_It is," he agreed, his voice coming from somewhere behind her._

_They watched until the sun disappeared altogether, giving way to darkness. A full moon rose high in the sky, its brightness unmatched by the stars surrounding it._

"_I need to go, Alice."_

_At the mention of this, Alice looked at her watch. It was past 7:30. "I need to go too. Mrs. Misaki would be worried sick." She stood up and turned to look at him. "Can you drop me off?"_

_He gave her a small smile. "Of course."_

_He walked towards her and took her hand. The now familiar feeling of warmth spread throughout her body and in a matter of seconds, she found herself down in a dark alley, the busy road not far from where she stood._

_She turned to go__ but she found that Masquerade hadn't let go of her hand. She turned to him with a confused look on her features._

"_Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked him tentatively._

_The corners of his lips twitched. It was just like her to know. "Alice, I won't be seeing you anymore."_

_She immediately understood what he meant. "Why?"_

"_Let's be honest. You're not learning anything from me and I'm not learning anything from you. There's no reason for this to continue," he explained._

_He was about to let go of her hand when she placed her own on top of his, __trapping it. "Don't go," she pleaded with him._

_He looked at her and saw that she was truly upset. So she had enjoyed the times they __spent with each other just as much as he had, maybe even more than he had. _

"_Give me a reason to stay."_

"_I'll tell you anything."_

_Alice didn't even think about it. And Masquerade did the same by immediately asking his question._

"_How come you don't want to brawl?"_

_Silence. The wind stopped blowing, the cars stopped honking, and everything was still._

"_Because… I hated Bakugan." _

_She let his hand fall back to his side and she refused to meet his eyes, looking at her boots instead._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I thought they were the cause of all this mess. My grandfather's under the control of one! And when I found out, I didn't want to have anything to do with them," she explained. Now that she had said it, she was past the point of no return. She could only move forward. "Then I realized that the Bakugan were also victims in this whole mess. But by then… it was too late…"_

_He regarded closely as she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. He wasn't expecting this._

"_Everyone else already had Bakugan. And it's not like I can just get one."_

_As far as Masquerade knew, you had to get Bakugan on your own. The best time for that was when cards fell from the sky. The chances of that ever happening again seemed to be zero and it was really unusual to just find a Bakugan lying on the sidewalk. _

_No one said anything about giving away Bakugan though._

_He quietly slid his hand in his pocket and rummaged around for the Bakugan he brought along with him, just in case. He felt the cool sphere between his fingers and took it out. He didn't which one it was, but it would have to do. He was about to call out to her and give it to her when a thought crossed his mind._

_If he gave Alice a Bakugan, she would no doubt be one of the greatest Brawlers in the world. She wouldn't have to just sit and watch everyone else, she would be battling herself. _

_And eventually__ they would have to battle each other._

* * *

After telling Masquerade her reasons, Alice instantly felt like a heavy load had been lifted off her chest and she could finally breathe again. She had told him all there was to tell. If he had asked another question, she probably wouldn't have been able to answer. It looked like he knew that fact too, because he disappeared soon after.

She slowly made her way home after that, tears threatening to spill. She doubted she had gotten any sleep that night, but she must have closed her eyes at some point because when she opened them once again, golden sunlight was filtering in through the lace curtains instead of silver moonbeams.

And he was there, standing by the window with the characteristic smirk on his face.

Alice raised her eyebrow as Masquerade handed her what might be the strangest looking bottle in the world from seemingly out of nowhere. She asked, "How's Hydranoid doing?"

Masquerade smiled as the memory of just a few minutes ago came back to him.

* * *

_The black and purple sphere sat on the masked teen's shoulder as he pressed on the cool glass. It swung inward and he stepped to the other side of the mirror, avoiding getting hit as he let go and it swung back to its original position._

"_Masquerade, this is dangerous."_

"_I know."_

"_Who knows what would happen if Hal-G or Master Naga were to find out…"_

"_I'm well aware of that, Hydranoid."_

"_For what reason do you even meet with this Brawler girl?" the Darkus Bakugan questioned as his protégé made his way down the stairs._

"_This Brawler girl's name is Alice and I have my reasons," he said._

_Hydranoid sighed, exasperated. "She doesn't even brawl. And as far as I know, you don't even seem to be getting information that is actually beneficial to Master Naga's plans."_

"_Beneficial to Naga, no."_

_The room lit up to show a very large space with a huge screen showing a map of the world. Masquerade sat down and started typing, but his mind was far from the names and numbers on the screen and was actually on where he would be in a few minutes._

"_What is it?"_

"_I worry what she might do."_

_Now it was the masked teen's turn to sigh. "I've told you before, she's not going to tell anyone. Alice isn't one to break promises. You know what she's like, Hydranoid; you've met her before."_

_A growl escaped the Hydra's lips at the mention of that particular day. It wasn't because he hated Alice—it was because he couldn't hate her. _

_His master __had introduced them to each other, and he noted with satisfaction that her eyes were full of uncertainty. Apparently, Masquerade noticed too, because he laughed and reassured her by saying that Hydranoid couldn't hurt her in this form. He huffed and sulked on his master's shoulder, expecting to be ignored. Instead, Alice smiled, took him into her hand and stroked his head as if he were a cute, little puppy. _

_Contrary to what most people believed, Hydranoid did not get angry. It actually brightened his mood. It wasn't everyday that Masquerade stroked him like that. Well, actually, he never did. _

_On that day, it was proven to Hydranoid that it was extremely troublesome to be mean to someone who was nice to him._

"_Well, I'm going."_

_In all his reminiscing, he had not noticed the blonde teen stand up and place him on the table. He was leaving. _

"_Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Masquerade asked._

"_No, I'm certain of it," Hydranoid huffed. He wanted to see Miss Alice again but… "Who else will watch your back when you're gone?"_

"_And I'm grateful for that, Hydranoid."_

_Besides, Hydranoid coming wasn't part of the deal. He should leave those two alone. Speaking of giving them some privacy…_

"_I would want to spoil your date, after all," he added smugly._

_Masquerade froze. "It's not a date," he said firmly._

_Hydranoid took note of the very faint tint of pink appearing on what could be seen on his master's face. "Why are you blushing then?"_

"_I am not! And anyone would blush if someone said something like that to them!" he retorted quickly._

"_If you say so. Now be on your way or you'll be late again, stubborn boy," Hydranoid said dismissively._

_Masquerade scoffed in indignation and disappeared in a rain of light. Hydranoid sighed. Now he knew why parents want their children to go from cute, naïve, little toddlers to mature adults, skipping adolescence entirely._

* * *

Masquerade would have to be insane to tell Alice all that. So instead, he just replied with, "He's doing fine."

"He's not hurt or anything?" Alice inquired, all the while reading the instructions on how to open her soda.

"Of course not," he replied nonchalantly. "All injuries from a brawl disappear as soon as it's over."

He watched with amusement as Alice placed her soda on the small bit of bench left between them. With the push-tab on top of the clear marble, she pressed the heel of her palm against it.

"Ow," she murmured, looking at the indentation on her palm.

Masquerade chuckled and took the little push-tab, placing it on the marble with the flat, round side facing up—completely opposite of what Alice had done. "How about you try it this way?"

Alice pressed again, but it still wasn't working. Masquerade rolled his eyes and placed one hand on top of hers. He pressed and they heard a little _pop._ She stared as the bubbling ceased and revealed the marble resting in the neck of the bottle.

"Enjoy," Masquerade said and she hurriedly withdrew her hand from his, blushing a little.

Alice took the soda and slowly lifted it to her lips. She was quite surprised to find that she actually liked the taste of it.

"Like it?" he asked.

"How do you get the marble out?" she probed, inspecting the bottle.

"You're not supposed to. But the easiest way is to just smash the bottle," he answered.

"Why not just take off the plastic top?"

"Sure—if you want to go through agony." She raised her eyebrows at this. "I've tried."

For a while, they just sat there, not talking, simply enjoying each other's company. But it had to end soon; they couldn't stay here forever.

"I was worried."

Masquerade turned to her with a questioning look on his face.

"After Dan beat you and you disappeared, I was worried about what my Grandfather and Naga would do to you. I couldn't sleep that night or the nights after that. I realized that I didn't want to because I was afraid that I would get horrible nightmares about you," she said quietly, looking at her lap. "They didn't hurt you or anything, did they?"

He smiled a bit, touched that she was actually concerned for his well-being. He also felt a little guilty that he deprived her of sleep. "They screamed my ears off, but I'm alright."

She looked up at him with a small smile on her face, but it soon turned into a frown as she refused to meet his eyes. "I didn't know where you were. I couldn't help you if you needed me. Dan and the others left for Vestroia, but I stayed behind and waited."

"You shouldn't have. You should have gone with them."

"I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"Alice…" he whispered.

"I didn't know if you'd ever come back. And I know that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you did and I wasn't there."

Her whole body shook with tears, and Masquerade wrapped an arm around her in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Thank you, Alice. I really appreciate it," he murmured, truly grateful. Then getting back his usual demeanor, he said, "Like _Dan _of all people would keep me down. I wasn't going to sit down in a corner and sulk about something so trifle as that. I knew it was going to happen sometime… I knew I wouldn't be at the top of the world forever. The world survives by changing after all."

She looked up at him, smiling through her tears. Masquerade had to use all of his willpower to stop himself from doing it. He wanted to, but he had a feeling they would both pay a hefty price later. Now wasn't the right time.

Alice tried to look at anywhere but at Masquerade's arm wound around her shoulders, and her eyes fell on the machine in front of her. She wiped her eyes and sniffed, then turned to Masquerade.

"So~"

"So what?"

She inclined her head to the right and he immediately understood.

"No way."

"Well, we're already here!"

"No."

"Please~"

"No."

* * *

A few minutes later, Alice walked out of the booth, giggling to herself as she looked at a shiny, stiff, narrow strip of paper.

Masquerade stayed inside, smiling to himself as he looked at an identical strip. He stashed it in one of his pockets, and then vanished in a shower of light.

* * *

"So she left, did she?"

Masquerade stood outside a simple house with his arms crossed. He leaned against a wall facing the house and was looking up at a bare, unlit window on the second floor, thoughtful.

"Shouldn't you follow her?" Hydranoid quietly asked from his spot on Masquerade's shoulder.

"I should let her fight her own battles," he replied.

"But she doesn't even _have _her own Bakugan."

"She'll find a way," he said, a little too sure.

"You're Masquerade."

The boy in question turned his head to the owner of the voice. There was a woman standing right in front of him. She wore a bluish purple tank top with some jeans, and she had yellow-blonde hair and gentle gray eyes behind a pair of glasses. Masquerade guessed she was somewhere around her late 20s or early 30s.

"I am," he responded to her statement.

"You're one of Alice's friends."

"I suppose you could say that."

"Do you know where she is?" the woman asked.

"Even if I was right, there's no way you could go to her," he lied. Whoever this woman was, he was sure that Alice didn't want her to get involved.

Her face fell, yet she still looked at him with hope shining in her eyes. "Will you go follow her?"

"No."

"Don't you care for her?" she questioned.

He closed his eyes and gave her a simple reply. "She doesn't need me to be there."

"Or does she?"

He was silent. A few seconds passed and Hydranoid let out a hiss. Masquerade's eyes snapped open to see that the woman had taken hold of his shoulders, looking frantic.

"Please, I'm begging you. Follow my niece," she pleaded, her voice strained.

Masquerade regarded her. She was asking a total stranger to follow her niece; she must be really concerned.

"Fine."

"Please promise me that she'll be safe and alright," she said.

Hydranoid snarled. "That's not something one can easily commit to."

The woman's grey eyes widened and she backed away, startled at the fact that the thing on this boy's should had actually talked to her. And not in a very nice way, if she may add.

"That's a big thing to promise," Masquerade said.

"_Please_, keep her safe."

Masquerade hesitated. "I promise that I'll try my best."

"W-what?!" Hydranoid spluttered, disbelieving.

"Then go. And be careful."

* * *

Snow was falling outside the window and the crescent moon occasionally shone through the thick clouds, providing a dim illumination of the room. A girl lay on her bed, still exhausted despite her many days of rest.

"…How am I supposed to take care of Hydranoid now…?" she murmured.

To put it simply, the Bakugan had gone back home. Each and every one.

She had gone back home to Moscow too, but she felt incomplete to say the least.

For one thing, Masquerade was gone and he wasn't coming back.

Well, at least she knew that he had switched sides before he left. And he trusted her enough to actually give Hydranoid to her. He believed in her and she didn't disappoint.

It was odd though. There was this heartache she had not felt before.

Alice shifted on the bed, trying to get comfortable when she noticed that the lace curtains were fluttering in a light breeze. No wonder it was cold. But she didn't remember ever opening that window. Not wanting to get hypothermia, she got up and made her way to the open window where a surprise awaited her.

She gasped.

There was a black rose sitting on her window sill. There was a small piece of paper beside it.

Alice picked up the single flower and held it gingerly between her fingers, as if it would suddenly crumble to dust. She inspected it, not believing it was real. She took the rectangular piece of paper in one hand and did the same. After confirming that these two things were real, she turned her full attention to the card. Written in beautiful, cursive handwriting were simple words that made her heart leap out of her chest.

_I hope we meet again someday._

There could only be one person in the world who had sent this to her. And he was the only cure for her pain.

"I wonder… how long I've been in love with him…"

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Well, I hope that you like it. In case you didn't figure it out, Alice and Masquerade's meeting place was a photo booth, explaining the curtain, the small space, and the stiff, shiny, narrow strip of paper. I'm sorry if the details were wrong, I haven't been in a photo booth in a loooong time. ^-^' Also, sorry if there are grammar, punctuation, or spelling errors. I hope if doesn't interfere with the fic. It shouldn't have been too hard to see which were flashbacks, even if I might've forgotten to italicize something, at least I hope it wasn't... 


End file.
